I Hope This Gets to You
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Bianca comes to terms with her sexuality, yet her heart gets broken in the process. Can an unlikely enemy turn into much more? Can misunderstandings, jealousy, envy and heartbreak be let go? Batie/Kianca;Biona; Fimogen;Camaya;Krew;Darisol *DISCLAIMER* AUish *Please REVIEW*
1. Atlantis

Atlantis

Ellie Goulding

Part 1

…..

Katie kept her eyes on the highway as she drove. Another move. Another uprootment. She would spend her last year getting acquainted to new faces…different personalities. And not getting lost through the halls of her new school Degrassi.

What joy.

Her mother, in the passenger seat, read the paper as she sipped her coffee. Another trip to be guilty for. Another trip that made her ask God why she had MS. It wasn't fair to her family. Her beautiful teen daughters who had volatile relationships because of their unbalanced life hassle.

Maya turned around looking at the UHAUL truck behind them, driven by their father. At times she wondered did the man know what he was signing up for.

High medications, disability-assessable homes.

She loved her mother and she wasn't embarrassed of her, but she just wanted to feel stable. She wanted a place she could rely on.

"We're going to love this place Maya." Katie assured as she looked through the rear view mirror at her younger sibling. Her blonde hair in a messy bun as she looked through the window.

"If you say so." Maya stared at the clouds.

"I'm sorry about this girls." The mother said softly. "But this place is closet to my treatments. I know I say every time that this is the last move….but I really mean it this time girls. We are here to stay." The blonde woman assured as Katie smiled at her.

"Yeah right." Maya sat back in her seat.

"Maya…don't start." The red head chastised as the other ignored her.

"Why? I have always gone with the flow." The sibling knew she was hurting her mother, but she couldn't hold back anymore.

"I was actually fitting in for once in my life. I was in a band." Maya exclaimed.

"If you call it that." The older said underneath her breath.

"Well we can't all be athletes like you." The girl adjusted her glasses as her sister's unneeded comment.

"Girls. I don't want us to argue. Especially since it is my fault. I have taken so much from you both." Mrs. Matlin said to them.

"Mom don't apologize. She's just being selfish." Katie continued to drive.

"Shut-up. You know I am telling the truth Katie. Mom I am not mad at you, but I actually had a chance for once." The girl said in defeat.

"I know baby." Mrs. Matlin acknowledged.

"You aren't the only one who has to move. Think about dad….thankfully, they have a branch in Toronto." The older sibling said with annoyance.

"Just because you didn't have any friends because you were so focused on soccer doesn't mean anything." Maya roared.

"Girls….stop now." The woman warned as the girls obeyed her threatening tone.

Katie saw her sister fold her arms with resentment. She agreed with her sister 100% but this wasn't the time to be selfish. This was just their life and she had to accept it. It wasn't a secret Katie was horrible at making friends, but that didn't mean didn't hate them moving.

…

Bianca looked at herself in the little mirror in her car. Placing the lip gloss on her lips, she puckered as she took a deep breath. Running her hands through her straight hair, she couldn't help her heart from fluttering as she saw the text.

_ Come over babe….._

Her "friend" would finally make her dreams come true.

Fiona looked at herself in the mirror. The black bikini accenting her body's curves. Flipping her hair, she was satisfied by the results. Placing the robe on her, she couldn't wait for Imogen to see it. Her on and off girlfriend.

The quirky artsy girl who made her smile when no one else could. The girl who was afraid to be alone as she was, but their connection wasn't forced. It was only…

Natural. That was the only word to describe how the two clicked and didn't have to explain themselves to each other.

Looking at the text she sent Bianca, she became on edge. How would she tell the girl? How could she hurt one for the other?

"Hey beautiful." Bianca kissed the girl with curls. Admiring the body before her. And the legs that could make anyone drool.

"Hey." Fiona uneasily pulled back ignoring her ringtone.

"What's wrong?" the olive skinned girl noticed the girl's frustrated expression. "Let me guess. A local boutique dropped off the wrong order." She laughed seeing Fiona's serious expression.

The pristine girl bit her lip as she looked at the gorgeous girl before her.

"Fi…come on. Tell me. You are freaking me out." Binx saw her expression.

Looking at the screen as it rang again, the name showed.

Imogen.

"So you guys are back on." Bianca stated blandly as the princess nodded slowly. She waited to see how the reformed rebel would act.

"I….we just got back….."

"No need to apologize. This was casual anyways." Bianca felt like a fool for opening her heart again. It was hard enough for her to face the fact that she bisexual. Now she was being tossed aside.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Fiona saw the girl's saddened expression. "I shouldn't have been your first relationship…..especially when I am in love with….."

"I told you no apology was needed." Bianca stood as she kept her tears.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't give you one. It doesn't mean I didn't appreciate these three months." The princess tried to hug her.

She hated being the bad guy in the situation.

"No….that's alright. I get it. It was just a summer fling." Bianca shrugged.

"Bianca you weren't actually….."

"See you in the halls in three days." The olive girl tried her best to not cry. But damn. She knew she set herself up for failure.

Opening the door, she saw the eccentric beauty stand in the doorway.

"Hey Binxie." The quirky girl waved seeing a robe wearing Fiona behind her. Did something happen between the two?

"Hey Imogen." She couldn't be more disgusted hearing her nickname.

"Ummm….am I missing something?" The chipper girl adjusted her glasses as Fiona rushed to door.

"No….I was just leaving." Bianca walked past her as Fiona let her love in.

….

Home sweet home.

The family got out of the cars as they looked at the new house. The beautiful bricked home with the green lawn. Nothing different from anywhere else.

"I will start with the boxes." Carl Matlin unlocked the truck as Maya followed.

"Katie. Maya didn't mean all of that dear. She was truly lashing out at me." Gwendolyn Matlin held her hand.

"I know mom." Katie told her what she wanted to hear. The red head knew when her little sister was serious.

"This is so much nicer than our other home." She looked at the wood flooring and marble countertops. Everything cabinet and mechanism was designed for her and them.

"It is." Katie watched her mother move around their home.

Maya walked in placing the box on the counter as she left again…with Katie following her.

"Could you please let go of the harshness? Stop punishing her. Build a bridge and get over it. I know you miss Zig but there is still Facebook….twitter…Instagram."

"He wasn't my boyfriend. And thanks for the relationship advice." Maya walked past her grabbing another box.

"Excuse me." Kate said with bite.

"You always do this Katie. Make yourself out to be the good sister. The perfect angel. Sure mom…whatever you say." Maya teased.

"O hell no. I will not let you make me feel guilty for being strong for mom and dad. This conversation is over with." The red head past her grabbing another box.

….

The middle aged woman looked at the neighbors across the street through her blinds. The new neighbors had finally arrived. Smelling the aroma of the fresh apple pie in the air, Julie knew it was ready.

Placing it on the countertop, she washed her hands…seeing the picture of the three of them. Julie, Melissa, and Cam. The boy who lost his other mother 2 years ago and couldn't live with the pain.

He hated her. She was the woman who took Destiny's place.

"That smells…" Cam's face dropped seeing Julie had baked a new pie. "Where's mom?" He asked with dislike.

"Melissa went to the store to get ice cream for the neighbors."

"O….." He looked at the picture on the counter. The picture he didn't smile in because he wasn't happy. When momma Destiny died, she took a piece of Cam and Melissa with him. Adopted at the age of three, it was all he was used too.

Now this woman, Julie, waltzes in and thinks he would accept her fully.

No way.

"How about we…." The black haired woman began.

"I'm just going to go outside and draw." He grabbed his notepad walking past her.

Sitting outside on the lawn, he flipped through his tablet. The millions of people. Sceneries….it was the only thing that took his mind off of the sadness. Of losing her. Staring at her face on the paper.

The charcoal pencil that displayed every feature on her face, he smiled as he remembered her. Kissing him goodnight. Making his lunch. God his missed her.

Enjoying the breeze form the day, his eyes widened as it took the paper from his hand….to across the street.

Damn it. He hated talking to people as it was.

Maya knew Katie was right. She was being selfish, but it wasn't as if she didn't have the right to feel the way she felt. Having to leave Zig behind, he was the only boy who had the same love for music as she did. He welcomed her to where she felt included. Her love for indie music always kept her alive.

Giving a box to her father, she felt something hit her leg. Looking down at the ground, it was drawing.

A flawless drawing with a woman who had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen….and the drawing wasn't even colored.

"Hey." She heard a voice from across the street as a small boy approached her. A sandy blonde boy with the softest voice…yet it had some strength to it.

"Hi." She said looking at the picture. "I take it, this is yours." He nodded at the comment. Taking notice of her cute nose, he noticed she was shy too.

"Yeah." He accepted the picture from the girl's hand.

"I'm…..Maya." She held out her hand as the boy only nodded…not shaking it.

"Sorry….I don't mean to offend…" He saw her embarrassed expression. "I'm not a people person at all." He shrugged.

"Well….this is a hand. And you shake it." The blonde grabbed his hand…shaking it…noticing his blush. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." The girl looked at the ground.

"Looks like we both have a habit of doing that….." The sandy blonde saw her adjust her glasses. "….I'm Cam Saunders." He found himself smiling.

"Maya Matlin." She found herself blushing at her cute neighbor. "I guess I will see you next week at Degrassi then." She shyly stated as he agreed.

….

Bianca sat in her car. Barely breathing as the tears fell out. How could she believe she could convince Fiona to fall for her? She was such a female for believing she could change another's heart .

Why wasn't she honest with Fiona? She should have told her what she wanted rather than hiding behind "let's be friends.

Now she was with a broken heart, as the pristine beauty was with her real love.

_Ring, ring_

"Drew…..I don't want to hear you say it." She answered her phone.

"Say what?" Drew sat in The Dot looking at the hot girls that passed.

"That you and Adam were right about Fiona…..she is with Imogen right now…." Drew heard her cries on the other end.

"How are you holding up?" He asked his strong-willed "sister".

"I will survive…but now….it hurts like hell." Bianca took a deep breath.

"You are one tough chick." He commented hearing the line cut off.

She will be alright.

….

Imogen bit her lip seeing Fiona take off her robe for her. Three months enjoying Florida with her father was delectable…but not as delectable as the girl before her. Her curls bounced as she approached the quirky girl on the couch.

"I missed you." Fi took Imogen's hair down as she removed the glasses too.

"Me too." Immy admitted feeling the softest lips on top of hers.

"This summer…I kept thinking about you…and where we left off….I…" Immy began as she sat in Fi's lap.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you. I want this to be something you want." Fiona ran her hands through the other's long strands.

"I do." Imogen leaned down to kiss her lips again.

This was perfect. Nothing had changed. Nothing was out wrack. The two truly picked up where they left off.

"So what was Bianca here for?" Imogen questioned as Fiona smiled.

"She just needed some advice about fashion." Fiona hoped the girl would believe her story.

"Yeah…she is trying to get away from her rebellious attire." Imogen smiled. "So did you guys get close this summer?"

"…ummm….just fashion wise." The princess held her composure.

….

"Do you want me to go beat Fiona up?" Drew teased the girl as he gave her a coffee.

"No." Binx drank as Drew shook his head. He did feel a little responsible for introducing Bianca to Fiona. One of the few openly gay girls at Degrassi. He didn't want his friend to feel alone.

Since his "sister" came out, he wanted to show her she wasn't alone.

Wrong mistake, but it was only logical for Bianca to form a crush on the first lesbian she grew close with.

"Ready for school next week? Who do you have on your to do list?" Bianca tried to change the subject.

"I don't know….Degrassi girls…there is nothing like them." He teased. "You can agree."

"yeah….I can…." Bianca drank as she saw the gorgeous Marisol walk inside….joining them.

Marisol, her only girl friend who didn't drop her when she came out. Her friend who others called "aggressive." But Mare was just blatantly honest. She always admired that about her "sister." The three of them had been inseparable since birth.

"I got the movies in the car. Kevin Hart for a good laugh. "Heartbreakers" ,"Sin City" because you love Rosario Dawson, Ever After: A Cinderella Story." Mare smiled sadly.

"I will definitely need them." She said.

"Can I join you guys?" Drew asked smirking. "I can't miss the opportunity that two of the hottest girls at Degrassi might actually kiss."

"Shurt up jerk." Bianca and Marisol hit his shoulder.

"Ow…."He hissed as they laughed.

…

"Open it." Immy placed her arms around the girl with curly tresses.

Fiona smiled like a child at Christmas as she held Imogen's gift….ripping it gently.

"It's….words can't describe." Fiona smiled at the painting of them together.

"I'm glad you love it. I thought this would show you that I am not going to run away. I am here." Imogen saw her love's face glow.

She was proud of herself for making the right decision. Coming back to Fiona was the best for her. The pristine girl who read through her fear.

"I'm definitely going to hang this up." Fiona looked in the cabinet for some nails as Immy noticed her phone on the floor.

She noticed how tense Fi got when Bianca's name was brought up. Should she worry? There was only one way to find out. Reaching down…..

"Hey Immy." Fiona called to her as she jumped…believing she got caught. "what?" Her curiosity almost got the best of her.

"Is this a good spot?" the girl looked at her as she nodded.

Placing the phone down, she realized it wasn't her business if it did.

….

Maya hugged her mother before she began to unpack the living room. This was just something she had to be used to. If her father couldn't complain, she wouldn't anymore either. After being named the employee of the year at his business firm, he was taking the company out of humiliation. They hated to see him leave.

"Maya…I promise….this will work out." Carl looked at their work as they placed figurines and pictures on the shelves.

"I know." The blonde thought about the boy she just met.

_Ding, dong_

"I will get it." The red head placed the album books down as she opened the door…seeing two woman together. One holding a pie. The other with ice cream.

"Hello." The teen said as Maya and Carl joined.

"Welcome to the neighborhood. I am Julie and this is my wife Melissa. We live across the street." The woman gave them the items as they were welcomed in.

Maya noticed the two stunning middle aged women. Julie the black haired woman with the bobbed hair cut looked at the room before her as her eyes widened.

"You guys look almost done." Julie noticed the furniture perfectly placed.

"You have to forgive Julie." The sandy blonde woman stated. "She is addicted to home and gardens."

"Hello." Gwen rolled in seeing the two women together.

"Thank you for the pie." The blonde greeted.

"No problem. If you guys need anything. Just come over….our son Cam will relay the message if we aren't there." The young blonde acted tense towards the mention of the name.

"Well aren't they nice." Gwen stated as they left.

"Yes…." Carl kissed her forehead as they continued packing.

Maybe this was a sign that good things were to come. Maybe Katie and Maya could get along for once. That would be lovely.

Yeah right…and maybe her medicine would lower in price.

Laughing cynically, she watched her girls move boxes to their room.

Yet, she wouldn't change her life for anything.


	2. Atlantis part 2

Atlantis

Part 2

Chapter 2

….

"I don't know why mom made me go with you." Cam sat in the passenger seat as he turned through radio stations.

"Because it seems as if I am the only cousin you will talk too." Bianca drove as quiet boy rolled his eyes. "Auntie Mimi just wishes you would give…"

"I am not giving Julie anything." The sandy teen cut the olive girl out. "I know you mean well but just stay out of it."

"You know what? You should be glad that your mom is happy…" Binx firmly said as she stopped at the stop sign.

"While my other mom isn't here with us…..thanks for the news flash Binxie." He sarcastically stated. "I know I am mean to Julie. I know I should give her a chance." He said.

"Then do it."

"Easy for you to say. It's not your mom." He looked straight ahead.

"No…but Auntie Mimi is like a second one to me. Remember she helped me come out to my dad." She remembered how scared she was to say it to her parents.

"And Auntie Julie gave me more than enough support when mom and dad were still wary of it." Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness.

"That's great Bianca." He was still getting used to her new image. Softer curls in her hair. And she was actually wearing dresses. Not trashy skirts but dresses that flattered her.

"I get it. I get it. I am lesbian hear me roar." Cam teased as he chuckled.

"Shut up…and I am bisexual….." She shook her head at his silliness….finding herself laugh too.

"Speaking of that….have you and Fiona made it official yet?" The teen saw his cousin's face drop.

"Can we skip to another topic?" She held herself together remembering the kisses and texts messages.

"Now who is bitter?" Cam snickered. "…She is a user anyway." He attempted to make her feel better.

"I know. Adam tried to warn me and I accused him of being jealous." The girl shrugged.

"He has a girl now…so if he can get over the gorgeous Fiona, so can you." Cam assured.

"You know you are my favorite cousin right." Binx kissed him on the cheek as they stopped at the red light.

"Binx stop." He wiped it away.

…..

"Booyah!" Adam placed the cans of chili in the grocery cart as Marisol pushed it down the aisle.

"Someone's glad to be back." Marisol laughed at her brother's enthusiasm.

"Yeah….I liked band camp…but I missed Becky too much." He stated as he looked at the grocery list Drew provided them.

"I hope Drew didn't find his way at the electronics…." Marisol huffed noticing her other brother wasn't there.

"Typical Drew….but on a lighter note…are you and Binx going to be twerking tonight." Adam teased as Marisol blushed.

"Adam."

"What I was hoping you guys could teach Becky…." He grabbed the tortilla chips.

"There is no way in hell little miss sunshine will be dancing like that." The black girl grabbed some different dips. "But honestly, she's a sweet girl Adam."

"Yeah…it took a while to get Fiona...but I'm glad now. Speaking of me….when are you getting back on the horse?"

"What horse?" Drew approached them with Velveeta in his hands.

"Tell Marisol that a girl like her needs a guy…you have been single for a while now….." Adam preached as Marisol guided the basket through the aisle.

"Personal choice babe." Mare grabbed some soft drinks as Drew looked at her with question. "Not everyone drinks dufus."

"I forgot…but seriously Mare. Some guys have asked me about you." The athlete admitted.

"Speaking of one. There he is. Hey Mike." Adam pointed behind her.

Mare turned around seeing no one.

"O my God….you jerk." Mare took her purse hitting the two boys who laughed hysterically.

"I can't believe you actually fell for it." Adam chuckled louder and louder.

"So you do notice someone." Drew looked at his sister who snatched the list from his hand and kept searching for items.

….

Katie gloriously smiled as her GPS guided her to the mall. Maya didn't want to come as usual. But that didn't stop her from wanting to see what Toronto could offer.

Looking at the mall, she hated that she saw no near parking spaces. But she was just glad to be by herself. Making sure she had her keys in her purse, she approached the crosswalk.

_Ring, ring_

_ Be safe baby_

Her mother ,of course. Shaking her head she began to walk when she heard a loud honk from a car.

"O my God." Katie dropped her bag in the street as she looked at the car.

The culprit rolled down her window as she watched the flawless red head pick up her things.

"Watch where you're going. " Bianca rudely replied at the girl that just walked in the street.

"Rude much?" Katie looked at the quick-tongued brunette.

"You just walked in front of my car. I could have hit you. Your attention span could have caused a wreck." Cam tried to make his cousin leave the gorgeous red head alone.

"Someone's having a bad day." Katie picked up her purse looking at the gorgeous girl in her car. "Why don't you go pick on someone who you think is weaker than you? By the way, screw yourself." Katie walked in front of the car.

She was going to apologize to the tan girl, but she spoke to her so inappropriately. Who cared about her fake Jersey girl tan anyway?

"Don't look at me like that Cam." Bianca found a park, avoiding his accusing eyes.

"Since when did you become Law and Order: Special Parking Unit? Wrong time to release your anger at a random person." He shook his head.

"Cam…do you want me to take you shopping or what?"

"Whatever Binx."

The girl knew she was wrong for unleashing her anger at that preppy girl. But it wasn't like she was ever going to see her again.

…..

Dallas placed the beer in his cart as he continued his shopping spree. He knew a guy who would let him buy it. Why not end summer on a high note with an outrageous party…because in a couple of months he would be knee deep in practice.

"hey Dallas." One girl spoke to him as he nodded. He was so tired of these girls. They only wanted one thing. a way out.

Not that he didn't take advantage of some here and there….but he wanted more now. Getting plastic cups on aisle, a smile appeared on his face as he saw beautiful Marisol grab some paper towels.

"Well if it isn't the HBIC herself." He addressed her as she rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"Mike Dallas. Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me." The girl began to leave the aisle as he followed her.

"But you like it though…." He found himself liking her witty remarks towards him. She was the only girl who wasn't afraid to step on his toes. And she looked good doing it too.

"I find it boring actually." She flipped her hair as they both laughed.

"So you're here shopping too?" She nodded at his comment. "So I take it you can save me a conversation….." He looked her in the eyes. "I really hope a dance too….but I will lucky for what I can get."

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" She looked in his eyes as he shook his head.

"no….so I will see you tonight." He saw Drew and Adam approach them.

"who knows?" Marisol flirted back as Drew interrupted.

"You sure your boy is here?" Drew asked as he nodded.

"Yep." The two brothers rolled their airs at Mike's gaze at Marisol.

"Can you two just make out already?" Adam asked as Marisol rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You just make sure you hide all the valuables. See you tonight." He grinned at the gorgeous girl.

"O Dallas…." Drew puckered his lips at the girl.

…

Imogen bit her lip knowing she wasn't being trusting of her girlfriend. But her instincts were always right. No matter how neurotic they made her act, she was right.

Hoping Fiona still used the same password, she let out a sigh of relief when she was logged into her Facebook. Seeing the picture of them together on her profile, she smiled. And felt even guiltier.

This was why they were always rocky. She jumped to conclusions too much. She freaked out at the littlest things. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she let herself be happy?

Why did she always sneak to find answers? Fiona was always honest with her. If she found out what she had done, she would never be forgiven.

Clicking off the page, she shut the laptop as she opened her closet. She was jealous of Bianca. She couldn't hide it. She blossomed from a diamond in the rough to a strong, delicate woman with a beauty to match.

Immy caught Fi glance at her from time to time when her back to turn. Not that she could blame her. She glanced a couple of times herself, but Bianca could be a flirt.

Looking through her closet, she took out the dress Fiona designed for her. A beautiful chevron off the shoulder dress. Taking her hair down, she knew this would get Fi's attention.

…..

Bianca looked at her phone.

_Please don't tell Immy about us._

Cam took the phone from her hand as he read the message. The girl wanted to throw it into the floor. She mislead her and then asked if she wouldn't tell.

"Are you going to tell her?" the teen didn't know what he would do in the situation.

"….no…." Binx shrugged. "it wouldn't do anything." she found the pair of pants her aunt wanted him to have.

Cam rolled his eyes at his cousin getting lost in the racks. Sitting in the waiting area, he saw a small girl…with golden hair like Maya. The soft girl who seemed to have knowledge beyond her years. He wanted to talk to her more.

"Let's go somewhere else." She had a bag in one and his hand in the other. Pulling him across the mall others seemed to notice her enthusiasm.

Aeropostale was having a good sale. She never thought she would exchange her sneakers for wedges and her hoodies for blazers. But she liked this new transformation.

Seeing the last halter dress on the rack, she hated that someone grabbed it before she got to it.

Katie looked at the tag of the halter dress. Her mother wanted her to upgrade her wardrobe. 15 dollars was a steal. Looking up from the tag, she saw the smart mouth girl…glaring daggers at her. Good.

Bumping into the tan girl, the two looked as if they were ready to battle. But Katie remembered that this girl wasn't worth it.

Bianca saw the girl walk to the dressing room, but she continued to stay out of her way. She herself was out of line anyway. Leaving the store, she would find something else.

Katie looked at herself in the mirror. Taking her ponytail down, she wished she had an honest opinion. Where was Maya when she needed it?

Taking a picture of herself, she sent it to her sister….who immediately replied.

_Too cute :)_

"I have to get it then." She put her clothes back on.

Noticing the tan girl was gone, she walked to the register.

"Let me guess. You are going to the Torres party?" The teen girl asked as Katie grabbed her credit card.

"huh…."

"You know….the Drew Torres party tonight. Everyone is invited. Girls have been in here all day buying outfits. You should also try Charlotte Russe for some jewelry too." She smiled as Katie gave her the card.

"Ummm….I'm new here." The red head stated to the Filipino girl. "Katie Matlin."

"Tori Santamaria…..do you have a GPS?" the girl noticed no one else was in the line as she wrote the address down on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks again." Katie placed the paper and her receipt in her purse.

…..

Maya looked at her bare walls. What was the point of unpacking everything if she knew she would move again. Grabbing her laptop, she connected her wi-fi as she sat on her made up bed. Looking at her cello in the corner.

Boxes laid scattered across her floor, she ignored them as she turned on her Skype seeing Zig was there.

"Hey Matlin….." Zig said casually as Maya watched him. "How was the trip?"

"Long and tedious…how's Whisperhug?"

"Looking for a replacement." He said with sadness. "You know we miss you right?" he looked at the blonde who only nodded.

"Me too….." She heard a knock on the door. "Talk to you later." She exited as her mother came in.

"The Desousa's have a son around your age. You guys can walk to school together when Katie can't drive you."

"That will be about for the remainder of the year. We all know Katie is going to make the team." She saw her mother place the boxes of hangers on the floor.

"I know how you feel about this Maya….but just try."

"Mom…I am…..Katie is taking me to a party tonight…so I will make more friends." Maya put on the fake smile for her mother.

"Good to hear baby." The mother kissed her forehead.

Walking to her window, Maya noticed the boy get out of the car as it drove away. Seeing him put his hands in his pockets, she wondered did he feel out of place as she did?

The way he carried himself seemed as if he had a shell around him. What caused this? Shaking her head, she grabbed her cello.

Filling the home with a song of wanting…longing. What she longed for most was a place to call home.

….

"That dumb bitch deliberately took that dress out of spite." Bianca watched as the others began to remove valuables from the living room.

"Now you sound like your old self again." Mare laughed as she wrapped the crystal figurines in newspaper.

"you almost hit her with your car." Adam rolled his eyes at girl.

"No….she walked in front of…."

"Binx…quit bitchin and help. This is our last weekend. Before our last year…together…you don't have to fight everyone who gets in your face." Drew placed items in a box.

"You're right…deep down. I'm a fighter…it's in my blood…..since I was little."

"Remember when you pushed Natalie Grey in the dirt because you thought she stole your animal cracker in the third grade?" Marisol asked as Bianca nodded.

"Well, I stole the graham cracker. Now pick up a damn box, and move it to the basement." Mare and Adam worked as Drew put more in box.

"Why is she my best friend again?"

"Because you both have the mouth and attitude to match." He kissed her forehead as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok…it's dropped. Besides I will never see her again anyways.


	3. Interlude: Stubborn Love

Interlude

Stubborn Love

The Lumineers

…..

Maya grabbed Katie's hand as they entered the party. The dim lights. Loud noise, it made her ears hurt but it was so badass. Seeing people play pool. Drink. Dance. This was the best gift Katie gave her.

Her first high school party.

Katie saw her sister stare in awe at the sight before her. And to be honest, it was new to her too. Always traveling, the girls never had the opportunity to go to parties. Looking at so much happening in one room, she had to take it all in.

"Guys go to the bathroom to throw up." Katie heard the voice of a stunning black girl walk pass them….stepping on her foot.

"Ow." The red head yelped in pain.

"Sorry babe." Mare apologized looking at the two teens. "Welcome to Casa Torres." She laughed as the two nodded.

"Are you two new here? I've never seen you here before?" She asked as the girls nodded. "Well I'm Marisol."

"Katie…this is my sister Maya." The older sibling smiled as she pointed to the blonde girl who waved.

"Be careful here babe. Don't take a drink from any guy here. They love freshman. They think they are easy…and you don't want to regret anything in the morning." Mare advised as Maya looked at the ground.

"See, I told you I wasn't being the overly protective sister." Katie looked up seeing a boy stand behind Marisol. Her boyfriend she presumed. Her very attractive boyfriend.

"Hey cutie." Drew flirted as Maya rolled her eyes. Guys always took notice of her. "Welcome to one of the many parties of the year." He noticed her long hair with curls as she smiled gently.

"good to be here." Katie realized this definitely was not her new acquaintance's boyfriend.

"The dufus behind me is Drew." Mare sipped her orange Fanta as Katie laughed. The girl before her seemed fun….daring…..she herself was so shy. And it always came across as if she were being stuck up.

Maya ignored the three's small talk as she saw her neighbor outside. Alone.

Cam was alone.

Watching him through the glass window, she noticed how he was always looking off in the sky. As if he was escaping to somewhere else. She wanted to talk to him again, but she didn't want to scare him away.

"Katie….I am going to go outside for a minute…I need a break." She kept her eyes on the boy as she didn't wait for her sister's response.

Cam looked at night sky. The many nights him and Destiney mapped out the constellations together. How they dared to find adventure as if they were small children. Destiney was the woman who kept his dreams alive. Now with her gone, what was he to do. His loved Melissa, but at times, she didn't understand his wants and needs.

Looking at his phone, Julie was blowing up his phone. No matter what, he wouldn't answer.

Hearing the door open behind him, he saw the blonde join him. And he could not say a word as she sat there. All he knew was that her presence was powerful enough to make him want to run away, yet stay.

Her long lashes accented her brown eyes as she looked up at the night sky. The rocker tee told him she wasn't a girl that valued looks over all. He liked it. But he couldn't get his mouth to open. Before, he could.

"it's your party and you'll cry if you want to?" She noticed how he stared at her not saying a word.

"…I….crowds just aren't for me." He mentally chastised himself for staring at her like that.

"Me either…but then again. I have moved to so many places that the thought of a real friend scares me." She noticed how their hands nearly touched on the ground.

"…me too...the thought of letting anyone in…so close scares me….after my mom died of an unexpected heart attack…I shut myself off." He refused to look at her for the sheer fact of being entranced.

Maya listened to his story as she didn't press for questions. Which woman was his step mother? It wasn't her business yet.

"it's like I am in a crowded room filled with people….and no one can hear me…." Cam felt her eyes on him.

"It's like you are alone….and you are screaming so loud…and everyone can ignore you…and you wish you could too." She finished his thoughts as he looked her.

Only nodding. Feeling their pinkies touch.

How could this one girl understand in 30 minutes how he felt, while it still took Melissa 15 years?

"Hey guys." Mare interrupted their moment as their fingers broke apart. "Sorry…didn't mean to disturb you guys….ummm….here." She handed them two root bears. "Be careful." She left them alone.

She was glad Cam was beginning to open up to someone. So deep in her thoughts, she felt a hand pull her in the kitchen.

"Get off of me." She attempted to yell feeling a hand over her mouth. Hitting the culprit, she stopped as she heard the voice.

"It's just me." Mike whispered in her ear as she relaxed in his hold.

"What the hell was that about?" The girl hit his chest as he laughed at her over reaction. This girl could pack a punch.

"I didn't know it would freak you out so much….I wanted to get you by yourself…I didn't want us to go to a bedroom, because I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me." He rubbed the back of his head.

"That impression wouldn't be wrong anyways." Fear still plastered her face. Thinking about the boy who almost took it too far with her.

"Mare." Dallas saw her mind drift off as he touched her cheek. Flinching, she hit his hand away. "Mare. What's wrong? This isn't like you." He noticed her whole demeanor change. The flirty girl was now scared. Scared to be touch.

"Just don't do that again." She rubbed her arms as he nodded.

"I won't. I really didn't think it would freak you out this much." What was making her act like this? Usually he would have walked off, but something in her eyes told him that she needed him to be there.

"It's not your fault…honestly…I'm just being the drama queen." She noticed his sincere eyes on her.

Gently holding her, he liked the idea of her arms around him. His chin on her head, he realized she had some dark secrets.

Marisol didn't know why she lashed at him like that. She knew he didn't mean anything by it. Yeah he was arrogant, but underneath it all, he was a good guy. She thought the fear was over with.

It had been months since it happened.

Looking down at her, he noticed the occasional tear on her face. But that didn't stop him from giving her comfort.

"Maybe you should hang without me….or anyone besides me." She shrugged knowing she embarrassed herself in front of her crush.

"Or…I could stay here….keep you company….." He insisted as she bit her lip. "I mean you would be doing me a favor. " As he grabbed her hand taking her outside to his car.

Feeling her lace their fingers together, she took a deep breath. What was it about him that made her trust him?

"This has got to be the best party." He looked at her as they laid on the hood of his car.

Mare didn't know why he said that. The way she acted was terrible. And it seemed as if he was content with her being there.

"yeah." She agreed seeing Bianca walk passed them with Fiona behind her.

Bianca ignored her "ex" that kept following her.

Fiona saw the girl try to escape her, but she needed a clear answer. She didn't respond to her text she sent earlier.

"Binx….." Fi began.

"you don't have the right to call me that." Bianca stated firmly as she looked for her keys in her purse. Damn it. She couldn't leave Cam here. Mimi and Julie would kill her.

"I need to know….are you going to tell Imogen?" Fiona caught up to her.

"No….even though I should. Now stop harassing me. You got what you wanted out of me…." Bianca stated. "I mean you didn't have the decency to ask me face to face."

"That was why I came." Fiona explained.

"That is after the fact you sent it. Now you are here with Imogen. And I don't hate her….I hate you Fiona." Fiona watched her tears fall. And there was nothing she could do.

" You knew I wanted more. The more I look back, I know you knew…but you kept taking advantage of me." The girl stayed strong as her tears fell. "You say you are afraid to be alone…but the truth is….you push people away. You are your own worst enemy."

Fiona knew she hurt the girl but she couldn't control her heart. She wanted Imogen. Always would.

"If it means anything…I am sorry Bianca."

"no way. You don't get to break my heart and then try to comfort me." The pristine girl nodded as she passed Marisol and Mike laying on his car.

The two looked at the scene. They couldn't hear the words, but they saw the emotion on both girl's faces.

"umm….can you guys make room for one more?" She asked as they naturally moved over. Bianca rested her head on her best friend's shoulder.

At least she expressed how she felt.

Walking back inside, Bianca placed her arms around Imogen's waist as they watched Drew teach the new girl how to play pool.

Typical Drew, he was using every opportunity to hit on anything with a vagina. Helping Katie hold the pool cue, he watched her effortlessly shoot two balls in one pocket.

"yes." She said victoriously as she enjoyed the environment around her. "I am such an athlete at heart." She blushed as the tan teen placed his arm on her shoulder.

"You are definitely a natural." Imogen laughed.

"Beginner's luck." She eyed Maya and Cam together from afar. At least they hadn't moved.

"Let me show you how it's done." He grabbed the tool from her hand as she blushed even more.

He wanted to throw up seeing Fiona parade Imogen with her…on his territory. What was she trying prove? Adjusting his ears, he listened to her conversation.

"Where did you run off to?" Immy asked as Fiona kissed her nose.

"To the bathroom to freshen up for you." The princess kissed her lover's lips.

Imogen looked beautiful in the dress she designed for her. Beautiful long legs, long hair cascading down her back, everyone was jealous of her. And they had the right to be.

Imogen knew Drew was trying to listen to their conversation, so she pulled them aside. Searching for a spare room, she grabbed Fiona's hand.

"Immy what do you have up your sleeve?" Fiona asked loving where it was going.

"You will see." She smiled finding a spare bedroom.

"I can't Immy." Fiona tried to refuse. The spare bedroom, she and Adam use to make out in.

It felt wrong to be in here.

Even when it was such a long time ago. As this moment, him and Becky were in his room making out. But she always hurt everyone who got near her. It was sure true talent.

"come on….dont be a sour puss." The odditie gave her puppy dog eyes as she pulled her in.

"I have been wanting to do this for so long?" The quirky girl took off her glasses as Fiona sat on the bed…watching her girlfriend take off her dress. The turquoise lace set that flattered her beautiful body.

Seeing the look of lust in Fiona's eyes, Imogen knew she was hers. Approaching her, their lips met as she took Fiona's blazer off.

"Immy…I can't" Fiona pleaded feeling the other girl pull off her shirt. "Not here…."

"What? I thought this was dangerous…something to show you how spontaneous I can be." Imogen sat beside her with a frown as the other put her shirt back on.

"Babe. You don't have to prove yourself to me." Fiona kissed her as she watched her love put her dress back on. As they walked out the bed room, she saw Adam with Becky. Giving the pristine girl a look of disapproval.

"Fiona…leave now." Adam pulled her aside.

"Adam…it is not what you think." Fiona tried to explain.

"Why is it that is all you like to do? You love to explain. Have you explained to Imogen how you could be with her in that bedroom?"

"We didn't do anything in there. I do have that much respect." The princess hated how she was still seen as the bad guy.

"So much that you came to Bianca's best friend party. You better be glad we like Imogen because we don't want her hurt...just go now." He pointed to the door as Fiona obeyed.

"Well that went well." Becky held Adam's hand as he held it back tightly.

"They were nice girls Drew." Katie watched them leave as Adam and Becky joined them.

"So you have been here one night and you are already making a name for yourself." Adam smiled as Katie laughed seeing Marisol join them with a light skinned boy and a tan girl…..

The one at the mall.

"o hell no." Bianca and Katie said at the same time.

The whole group watched the two girls glare daggers at eachother. Folding her arms, Katie would not back down for the slick talking girl.

"This happens to the girl who jumped out on me today." She saw Drew have his arm around her. "Well isn't it a coincidence that you are here today." Bianca bald her fist.

"it's a small world isn't it?" Mare stated as Adam and Becky gathered the balls from the pockets of the pool table.

"You are so pathetic. You know that?" Katie began. "You are angry over a little mistake…and you are trying to cause a riot at your best friend's party." The red head stood up for herself.

Drew really liked this quality.

"Guys….that was earlier today….pick your grudge back up next week. This is supposed to be fun." Drew stated as he played Birthday Cake on his ipod.

"Your presence is a riot enough. The girl who tries too hard to be accepted. A fake. A phony." Bianca spoke her mind.

"says the girl with the spray can tan. You should know what fake and phony is. I am here to fun." She stated as Drew interrupted.

"Yes. Have fun. Let's dance." The boy didn't know how to handle the showdown between the girls.

The beat always put Binx her in a sultry mood as she grabbed Marisol's hand….bumping past the red head….hard.

"She's really nice." Drew placed his hand around her shoulder.

"Yeah right." Katie sarcastically said.

Katie could only fold her arms at the girl who she thought was childish for carrying a grudge over something stupid.

"come on, let's dance." He grabbed the girl's hand leading her to the others.

Katie had to admit both girls could definitely dance. The way their bodies let the beat control their bodies…

"Don't let Binx get to you." Drew whispered in her ear seeing her tense.

That was easier said than done. the gorgeous girl had everything going for her.

The two lay on the grass as Maya's heart fluttered. Listening to the sandy blonde point out constellations in the night sky, Maya could only bask in fact that she was near him. Can someone have an instant crush they just met?

"That one is the big dipper?" he pointed as he felt the urge to hold her hand. But he would wait.

"How do you know all of this?" Maya looked in his eyes as he blushed.

"Destiney taught me. She always was fascinated in things people didn't understand." He looked at the blonde as she adjusted her glasses.

"What about you?" She asked. "I mean what fascinates you?" She found him blushing at the question.

"I don't know." He lied. He wanted to say she did, but he didn't want to scare her.

Pale skin, blonde hair…he was taken with her and he wouldn't give her back.


	4. Figure 8

Figure 8

Ellie Goulding

Chapter 3

….

Fiona slowly opened her eyes seeing Immy lay on her chest. She couldn't keep resisting the eccentric beauty. Admiring her golden skin and brown tresses, she grazed her thumb across her face. The princess saw the question in her eyes as she said nothing.

It wasn't because she didn't want to consummate their relationship. She wanted the moment to be right. She didn't want her love to feel obligated to prove herself. And she knew that was what Imogen was trying to do.

She saw the look of worry and mistrust in the girl's eyes. Moving slowly from the bed to not wake the quirky girl, she grabbed her ipad. All the pictures of her and Bianca together.

Kissing. Touching each other…

She just had to get rid of these memories….but at times her mind would drift to when they were together…

And she had to stop herself. Remembering the feel of Bianca's legs with hers. The way Bianca was new to exploring a woman's body.

But that was it. Nevermore.

Looking at Immy sleep, she heard her awaken.

"Fifi?" She inquired as the pristine girl joined her in the bed.

"Yes…." Fiona tickled the girl who squealed.

"Good morning." The two kissed softly.

"Did you want to spend the day together?"

"Sorry. I need to check up on my dad….but we can spend breakfast together." She stated.

"How about muffins from Starbucks?"

"Yay…" Imogen hugged the girl tightly.

…

Katie stepped out of the shower as she heard her phone ring.

_Had fun last night….we should do this again ;)_

Smiling to herself, she did enjoy last night. And Drew wasn't so bad…after you got over him talking about himself constantly. He honestly did have a good heart, and he didn't make her feel like an outsider….even when Bianca was around.

Bianca.

The girl who looked like a model. The girl who made every guy's mouth drool when she danced.

Ugh….

But it wasn't time to think of the girl who hated her for a petty reason, it was time for her to take her mom to the doctor.

Hearing her sister play magnificently, she wished she had Maya's passion for soccer. It seemed like a…..

"Katie…..I have to be there in 1 hour…"She heard her mom yell through their home.

"Ok mom." She looked at the picture he sent her. His arm around her waist.

Maybe she could give him a chance…..if she would stay long enough.

Grabbing a cheese Danish, she saw her father help her mother inside the car. Seeing her sister grab some juice from the fridge, she grinned from ear to ear.

"Someone is glowing….."Katie observed as she ate quickly.

"shut up." Maya tried to hide her blush.

"So that quiet cutie does have a lot to say." Katie inquired as Maya bit her lip.

"I've never met someone so shy, awkward, and weird before…but in the cutest way. I mean when he speaks, it's like, it's something about his voice. So many emotions inside of it."

Katie listened to her intently. Never had anyone sparked her interest like that. She wanted that feeling so bad. Maya was always easy at gaining friends, meanwhile, she was the robot.

" Like he's hurt about so much….and he wants to let it out, but he can't…..I know I sound crazy." Maya tried to make sense of it herself.

"No….you don't." Katie listened intently. "Glad we are getting along for once."

"Me too."

…

Melissa saw how annoyed Cam was of Julie. Two years had almost passed and the boy still made her new love his punching bag. What would Destiny say?

She would say she needed to be more forceful with boy. He had to understand that Julie loves him as much as she did. And in the end, Cam would put a rift in their relationship.

"Here are your eggs." Julie sat the plate down in front of him. "Just like you like them." She smiled at the teen as he ate.

"You aren't going to say thank you Cam?" Melissa asked as the boy looked at the woman.

"Thanks." He blandly said.

"Well this is nice to see." Melissa watched as Cam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He continued to eat, thinking of Maya.

And there it went again.

"So why don't we go to a movie…together?" Julie asked making another effort.

"That's a great idea Jules. Cam remember when you were little and…." Melissa began.

"That was when Destiny was alive! When it was us three…and not Julie!" He stood up seeing his step mom cry. His yell echoing their home.

He was tired of the woman trying too hard to gain his attention. His affection. He wasn't her son. He never would be.

He didn't mean to make her cry, but it wasn't truly her he was mad at. He just didn't like change.

"Cam….sit down!" Melissa stood up at the table, a threatening look on her face.

"No." He simply said.

"Sit down…now!" Melissa raised her voice as Julie ran out the room. Cam had never seen Mimi act like this.

…

Katie helped her mother inside of the office. How long would the wait be this time? She should have brought a sleeping bag.

The girl would never get use to the tedious process of patience.

Looking at the magazines scattered on tables, and flat screen tvs hung on the wall. The Desousa M.D. office was like any other office.

Proof of his credentials. Pictures of himself and staff.

As her mother filled out paper work, the tomboy looked at the picture before of the male doctor.

Paul Desousa.

Like their neighbors.

And the doctor looked identical to Melissa. Sandy blonde hair and all.

"Mom…?" Katie pointed to the picture as the woman noticed the resemblance herself.

"O yeah….the doctor is Melissa's brother." Gwen handed her paperwork to the nurse.

"It's amazing how the universe connects us isn't it?" The woman asked her daughter who rolled her eyes.

"You are too philosophical mom." Katie grabbed the newspaper as the nurse called her mother's name.

"Thank God." The girl went to the restroom.

…

Cam could only obey hearing the black haired woman slam her door on the other side of the house.

"This is enough Cam….I didn't put my foot down because I thought you would eventually give her a chance." Melissa said with force.

"You can't make me like her." The boy said defeated as tears threatened to fall out.

"No I can't, but you will respect her! She has done nothing but been supportive of you. And every time you spit in her face….and that stops here!" Melissa put her foot down.

Her voice had a distinct, firm tone.

"I know you miss Destiney. And I miss her too. But I have to move on, because if I don't, I will die myself…and that isn't what your mom would want for us." The woman pleaded.

"I just miss her ok. She was the only one who understood me….." Cam expressed himself.

"Cam…I try to understand you…..Julie tries to understand…but you are the one who shuts us out. Every time we try to include you what do you do? You go outside and draw…..you separate yourself from us."

Cam began to cry.

"Sweetie you are talented. That you are. But you have to let us be there for you. You think Julie wants to replace Destiney, but she doesn't." The sandy blonde woman held his hand.

"I am not saying you have to be her best friend…but you have to make this work. I love you both. And I don't want to choose between you two. I don't…I cant." She hugged her son.

He could only hug her.

"I just want to be happy mom. I just want to be able to move on like you." He said.

"I know dear."

"But I get so angry at times…" He held her tighter.

"WE will get through this. I will not abandon you anymore." She promised.

….

Bianca rolled her eyes listening to Drew brag about the new girl on her phone as she entered her father's office.

"Drew…..I will call you back, I am waiting for my dad in the office." She hung up in his face.

She didn't want to hear how Katie was so pretty. How she was such the natural athlete. How she was different than any girl he met.

She was just some red head that the boys would grow tired of soon. But she couldn't knock her though, the red head was gorgeous. And she had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Sitting here, waiting for her father to finish his shift, she grabbed a magazine reading it carefully. Not like she hadn't read it before, but it always seemed to pass the time.

Shaking her head, she walked inside the bathroom.

And who did she see?

Katie Freaking Matlin.

Katie looked at the girl as she stood in the doorway.

It was none other than Bianca.

Ignoring her presence, she washed her hands.

"So you show up at my best friend's party, now you here at my dad's doctor office." Bianca asked with agitation.

"No shit Sherlock." Katie mouthed back. "I'm not invisible….and people say I'm intense." The red head laughed condescendingly.

"What is your problem with me? I did nothing to you." The athlete dried her hands.

"First you….." Bianca began as she approached the girl….

"First of all I was going to apologize for walking in front of you like that, but you ripped my head off so badly you didn't deserve one." The athlete defended herself. "And for the dress, I really didn't see you there." The prissy tomboy admitted.

"O…sorry." Bianca eventually said as she faced the athlete.

Feeling like an even bigger jerk.

"….I think deep down I knew that…it's just my life sucks right now." She admitted placing her hand on her head.

"Mine does too." Katie admitted shrugging. "My family stays moving around so much because my mom has MS and I have never been able to make friends with anyone. I don't even know how to be friend."

"I wish I had your predicament. This summer I fell for a girl who was in love with someone else." Bianca took a deep breath. "And to top it off, she walked away so easily."

"O….." Katie blushed realizing the girl's statement.

"I didn't know you were…" Katie looked her in the eyes.

"How would you know?" Bianca cut her off. Her tongue was her worst enemy. She had to remind herself that others weren't so open to such things.

"I wouldn't…." the awkward pause between them as they avoided each other's eyes.

"But at least you felt love, I have never been in love a day in my life." The athlete stated. "And to top it off, my parents are about to be even more disappointed in me about soccer…"

"Drew was telling me you were jock." The tan girl noticed her cute blush. "How so?" The olive beauty listened as Katie found it so easy for her to talk to.

"Nothing….it's just that everyone thinks I have it all together…and I just don't." Katie admitted aloud hearing her phone ring.

Her mother.

"See you next week." Bianca nodded at the girl.

"And sorry, for being jealous of you." Bianca admitted as Katie nodded.

She felt flattered that a girl as gorgeous as Bianca would be jealous of her.

…..

Mike watched Marisol as she sat at the table playing with her fingers. Waiting in line to order, he was surprised she accepted his invitation for breakfast. After last night, he wanted to know about the gorgeous girl who hid behind her viperous tongue.

Marisol was so embarrassed last night, she wanted to make it up to the hockey superstar. Noticing the dirty looks she got from girls, she ignored them. The student council president definitely was used to it. For the choices she made and for the feelings she hurt.

Watching him in the line, she didn't know how to take his actions. That one incident didn't create a phobia for men, she loved Drew and Adam with all her heart….but Mike Dallas was different. Biting her lip, she looked up as he placed the bagel and sausage in front of her.

"You didn't have to do this….." Mare watched him eat.

"So I guess that is code for you won't be telling me what made you freak." His answer took her off guard as she put her juice down.

"I just don't get why you are so persistent? I mean there are millions of girls at school who you are compatible with." She admitted.

"Well just because I flirt with…" He began.

"Let's not forget sleep with or have one night stands with…." She finished as he didn't let her deter him.

"You are trying to dodge Mrs. Dallas." He teased as she continued to eat.

"Does that work with your other girls?" She somewhat enjoyed this cat and mouse game.

As did he. Nothing easy was ever worth having.

"It must have some effect. You aren't leaving. And you did accept my offer." His words annoyed her.

"…That's because I was hungry." She deflated his ego as he smirked.

"Only you can push my buttons Lewis." Admiring her dimples.

"You will get tired of me. I promise." She took a deep breath as he was able to see a peak of her vulnerability..

But again, her face became hardened as she stared off. Turning around to see what caused the facial expression, Dallas wanted to drag her out of the coffee shop seeing Imogen and Fiona together.

Why did she have to run into Bianca;s motley crew everywhere she went. But she wouldn't cause a scene with smart mouth girl. And she wouldn't let her ruin this for her.

"Fifi…its Marisol. Stay here." The oddity was oblivious to Mare's daggers as she left her love in line.

"Marisol!" the adorable senior waved.

"Hey babe." The black girl hoped her girlfriend wouldn't come over. She didn't want to be tempted in calling her out….and it didn't help that Dallas was holding her hand tightly…..

"I was wondering if you had anyone to be your social chairperson." Imogen asked. "Fiona has a knack for haggling prices and she can throw a party together in a minute….."

"I'll see…."Mare felt sorry that girl was unaware of the whole situation.

"It's just that…I have drama club…and I wanted her to have something too." Imogen shrugged.

"I will see what I can do…but I think Fiona would make a good actress." Mare tried to brush off the girl's request as Imogen caught on. Especially seeing Dallas hold her hand tighter.

"You two make a cute couple." Dallas smiled. He was holding her hand to restrain the girl from approaching Fiona.

Imogen didn't need anyone to spell it out for her. Something did happen between Bianca and Fiona.

No….

Staring at the girl approach bring them coffee and muffin, she held her breath and her tears. Not knowing what to do.

"I got to get out of here." Marisol grabbed her coffee as she left.

"Mare, what the hell was that about?" Dallas caught up to her on the sidewalk. "I know Fiona hurt your friend, but it's her problem. You can't get wrapped up in it yourself."

"You don't get it Mike, someone was supposed to be happy. If I cant be happy, at least my best friend would be. Every one deserves to feel safe and secure…."

"So are you saying you don't deserve happiness Marisol?" He watched avoid his eyes.

"Just…" She looked in his eyes. "never mind."

"No…tell me….why don't you feel safe?"

"Dallas just….just leave it alone." She forced as he dropped the conversation.

…

Dr. Desousa pulled out the chair for his daughter as they sat in the elaborate restaurant. Brunch with her father. They came a long way.

"We should do more of this." The man looked at his daughter as they waited for the waitress.

"We should." The girl read her menu as the waiter filled their glasses with a little wine.

The man was proud at the woman she was becoming.

"I know what that look means." Binx ordered her meal as her father questioned with his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"It means that you are still uncomfortable about my sexuality." The girl observed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know that look. I hear you and mom talk about regularly. You are still getting use to Aunt Melissa."

"..Its not that….i just don't want you to be ostracized." He explained. " There are so many ignorant people. I can't protect you from all of them."

"I don't need you to. I am doing that already." Bianca hated how her actions made them constantly worry.

"I know I just hate that you went to Melissa and Julie first. Instead of me and your mom. I just thought we made you feel comfortable in your own skin." The man watched her.

"Dad it wasn't because I favored them…it was because they had an idea about where I coming from. I didn't think that it would offend you and mom. I was just so scared you wouldn't accept me. I put you guys through a lot."

"You did have your moments." The man remembering the many nights she snuck out the house.

"I just want you to know that I have changed." She held his hand.

"So have we." He kissed her hand.


	5. Figure 8 part 2

Figure 8

Part 2

Chapter 5

…..

Mare looked in the Student Council Office. Her last year, it was here. And she should be more ecstatic that it was the first day of school. But she was more tired than anything.

Last night, she couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning. The nightmare kept coming of that night. Looking at the folders on her desk, she realized she would soon be giving it up. It was a good feeling.

Sitting at her desk, she grabbed the clock. She was here a couple of hours early. Maybe she could get a little sleep before the halls roared again.

…..

Maya looked at the boy as he got in car with Julie. At least she could look forward to seeing the boy in the halls. The way he looked at her the other night. She couldn't get his eyes off her mind. She wanted to feel his fingers inside of her hand.….

"Earth to Maya."Katie waved her hand in front of her face. Someone was definitely smitten.

"Huh?" She asked blushing at her older sister.

"You got it bad." The red head waited for Drew as they stood by their mailbox.

"No I don't. He's just some guy."

"Like Zig was." Katie stated.

"Shut-up." Maya playfully bumped her.

"It didn't take long for you to move on." The jock teased seeing Drew drive to them. His smile made her grin.

"You're chariot waits." Drew opened the door for the girls as he winked at Katie who laughed.

His corny charm was…tolerable. And it was nice being pursued by a guy who didn't think she was high-maintenanced. She hoped she could have a boyfriend for the first time in her life.

"So ready for soccer tryouts? They start next week." He drove as he noticed her hair blow in the wind.

"…yeah." Maya noticed her sister's hesitancy. "I hear Degrassi has a good team." She shrugged.

"we do….and an even better football team. You should come to my games." He insisted, not seeing Maya roll her eyes.

Someone was definitely trying to hard….and her sister was taking the bait. Or was she taking the attention.

Arriving at the school, she hopped out the jeep. His lame flirtations made her nauseous. Walking up the concrete stairs, she wanted to flash forward. She wanted to skip past the part where she would have to introduce herself. Learn her new school and classes.

"Hey….hey…." She heard a voice call her attention.

"Yeah?" She turned to see a beautiful Asian with a guitar bracelet in her hand. "My bracelet!" She looked at her wrist.

"You dropped it back there by me" The girl handed it to her.

"O…thank you. I'm Maya Matlin."

"Tori Santamaria….I met your sister the other day at Aeropostale." She informed her.

"O cool…." Tori saw the girl look at her schedule.

"What do you have for 1st period?"

""Ummm…Kwan…."

"Me too….." The two girls smiled at each other.

…

Bianca sat her books down in the SC office room. No Marisol to be found. Looking at her phone, she didn't respond to her texts. Where was she? This wasn't like her; she always took this position seriously. But she had to be here. Looking at her friend's bag on her desk, she thought of all the possibilities.

What could make her forget her responsibilities?

"Bianca. We can't find Marisol for the First Day Report." A freshman shrieked.

"I have no idea where she is either." The rebel saw the girl's disappointment.

"Principle Simpson is already freaking out…..you have to do it being Vice Pres." The young girl announced.

Damn. That's what she didn't want to hear. She hated public speeches ironically. She could fight anyone in her way, yet when it came to talking…she was never the one.

She liked working behind the scenes. Planning tours of the campus.

Staying under the radar. It was first hour and she hadn't seen Fiona and Imogen together. She wanted it that way. All the noise in the the students hugging and catching up. She found herself not wanting to be here.

Damn.

"Ok….I will do it." She shrugged as the sophomore hugged her.

Bianca knew when she saw Marisol, she was going to kill her. The cameras rolled as she walked down the hallway.A look of eager and seriousness on her face.

"Welcome back Degrassians. I hope you had a wonderful summer. Now it is time to get back to work."

She felt in control as the students watched her grace the halls. Marisol made this look easier than what it was.

Katie read the flyers at the display board as she heard the strong willed girl pass her.

The red head watched the beauty do her job well.

"Take this time to reflect on what you want to achieve. Use this time to figure out your strengths and weaknesses. Remember, next week try-outs begin for athletic teams. If you are new and get lost, there is a hall monitor at every corner. Have a….."

Her heart dropped seeing Imogen and Fiona kissing at their lockers.

And her world….

Stopped…

And the lump in her throat wouldn't go away.

Imogen playing in Fiona's soft curls…

Students observed her make the long pause with confusion.

"umm…have a great day." She finished as the cameras stopped.

She wasn't strong like she appeared. Watching the happy couple kiss against the lockers replayed in her head. over again.

Hitting her hand on her head, she hated she couldn't put her feelings aside for this.

Imogen smirked seeing the girl's shattered reaction to that kiss. Good. Lacing her fingers with Fiona, her message was clear.

It was a devious way to prove a point. It was a devious way to find out the truth about the Vice President's feelings. And it worked.

The look of longing she saw in the girl's eyes for her love.

This was why her princess was touchy about the rebel. She didn't want her to think Bianca was a threat. But Imogen wouldn't allow her to ruin the best relationship she had. She wouldn't let her.

And she would put an end to this.

…

Cam stared at the natural beauty as he sat in the back of the class. This was the worst curse, three classes together. And he noticed everything about her. The way she dropped her way she bit her lip when she concentrated.

She felt his eyes on her. Just like that night. The two seemed so near and far away. Something was pulling them towards each other. And she wanted it too…

_Ring, ring_

"Saved by the bell" he muttered as he attempted to rush out the room. Accidently bumping into his affection, who took notice.

"Hey….." She said calmly not knowing what to say.

"Hey….." He could only muster. The light curls in her hair as she glowed.

"Umm…you two are blocking the doorway." A student stated in annoyance as they walked through the door.

"…..so….what do you think of algebra?"

"Armstrong seems cool….." He followed her to her locker.

Maya hid her blush as he watched her open her locker. She wanted to talk to him more. Open up to him more.

"Umm….why didn't you sit by me today?" She saw his face redden.

"I'm sorry I'm too blunt. What I meant to say was….I…I…I got to go." She got nervous as she attempted to walk away.

"No…wait." He grabbed her wrist. "I…I wanted to….." He began. "But for some reason….I'm sorry. I don't know what I am trying to say…"He shrugged not looking in her eyes as he felt her lace their fingers together.

"I'm not good with words either." She admitted as Cam laughed. The two were searching for words they couldn't find…yet their hands never separated.

….

Katie looked at the display board for the millionth time today. Soccer tryouts. Thinking of the many trophies she won, she shook her head. Soccer was what she was good at…but she wanted to rediscover herself. The sport felt more like a chore to now.

She felt liberated after a victory, but something was missing….in herself.

But anyone would kill for talent.

All except for her. And as many injuries as her knee took for the sport, she still had drive.

But she just wanted more. She needed more.

She wanted to find out what else she was good for.

She made it halfway through the day. Being hit on by almost every athlete and listening to Drew as he took her to every class, she needed a break.

Finding a stairwell to the roof, her mind drifted to Bianca's announcement.

That must had been the girl who killed her spirit. But to watch someone you liked with another in that matter…..she knew it stung.

Wait…just a couple of days of go, they were enemies…and now she was showing sympathy towards the girl.

Marisol sat on the rooftop, holding herself. Maybe they wouldn't find her. They hadn't yet. And then she became guilty. Bianca was forced to take over, but she knew the tough chick would tackle it head on.

But her dreams kept coming. And she was exhausted.

She kept telling herself she was overreacting. So many girls were raped and they were overcoming it. Yet here she was crying that she came close to the act. She was so selfish…so so selfish.

The way he placed his hand on her mouth as he unzipped her pants. If Drew hadn't gotten him off….breathing lightly, she held herself tighter.

Katie found the stunning girl sit on the gravel…a look of despair on her face.

"are you ok?" The red head asked the girl who nodded slowly. "Here." The girl accepted the Kleenex.

"I'll just go." She began to leave as Mare grabbed her wrist.

"No…I honestly don't want to be by myself." The black girl admitted as she shook.

"Do you want to talk about it? " The athlete saw the girl choke on her cries. What could make the girl go A-wall like this?

"I….just…..I have no right to feel like this." Marisol admitted as Katie listened to the girl. It was the least she could do for the girl who made her feel welcomed at the party.

"You have the right to feel however you feel." Katie attempted to make her feel better. "Let me get Bianca for you….." She attempted to get up as her new friend pulled at her wrist.

"Let me call her then." The athlete sent a text to her.

_ Come to the roof_

…..

Cam opened the container. Tasting the sandwich Julie made him, he had to admit…it was good. He would try with the woman. He did see the love Melissa had for the woman.

"Wanna trade?" Maya asked showing her unappealing bland yogurt.

Rolling his eyes at her, he gave her half his sandwich.

"Who ever made this really knows how to make a sandwich." She ate greedily.

"Julie's not bad." He shrugged. "I'm am still getting used to her though."

"At least you don't hate her." The girl caught herself looking at his hand as he noticed her eyes.

"I think I'm mostly scared of getting close to someone new and they end up leaving me….again."

"that's how I feel too. I have been around the whole country…even states….and I am so socially awkward till its ridiculous. The only good person who I met today was a girl who constantly talked about pageants….and you of course."

"Are you an army brat?" He asked.

"No….my mom takes MS treatments. When I look at her, I realize I cant take anything for granted. I think it's why my sister is so gung-ho about soccer, she wants to accomplish so much…."

"What do you want?" The boy noticed her play with her hands.

"To be a regular teen…." She answered.

"As much as a rocker chick who can play the cello can be." He teased as she stared at him. His dry humor.

"Shut up." She playfully hit his shoulder. "Good to see you lighten up."

"Not everyone gets to see this side…..there is this place in town where people perform….wanna go?"

"Umm….."

"Sorry…to forward…." He mentally chastised himself as the girl shook her head.

"No….I do…I just don't know what I'm going to play." She bit her lip.

"I will cheer for you regardless." He smiled for you.

….

Dallas laughed as Drew uploaded pictures of him and Katie on Instagram. She was a cute girl, he could see why she was getting so much attention from the different teams.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to hard man?" The cocky teen asked the derpy athlete.

"Is it that obvious?" Dallas joined him at the computer.

"Is the sky blue? How is Bianca going to react when she sees you with her? That is if Katie is into you." Dallas teased.

"O she is into me." The tan boy boasted.

"Why because she laughed at your jokes?" Dallas looked up seeing Bianca run to the roof. "Everyone does that because they are lame."

"Someone is just jealous because I am getting further with her, than you with Marisol."

"Yeah right….I know Marisol likes me…but there is just something that is keeping her from saying anything. At times she can be so hard….and then she's the sweetest girl. Do you know what it is?" Drew took a deep breath at the question.

Flashbacks of that night, if he had been one second late…..his friend would have been violated. But it felt good to knock a couple of teeth out of the teen's mouth….and bruise and cut his face. The marks he left on that boy would remind him to never take advantage of another girl.

"No…." Drew said too fast.

"No…as in yes…..tell me." Dallas read his friend.

"I can't…..it's not my place…"

"That's not the point. It's probably why she's skipping. Drew….please…."

"I told you no. I can't Dallas. If Mare wants you to know, she will tell you." The tan boy saw the black boy grab his book bag.

"If you can't tell me. I will find out." He headed in Bianca's direction.

…..

Marisol was definitely going to get an earful when she reached the roof. But this wasn't like her to skip out on her. So it had to be important.

"Marisol…" Bianca ran to her friend as she hugged her….seeing the red head nod in acknowledge.

"Are you alright?" seeing the President breathe slowly.

"I don't know…" Mare honestly said.

"Another nightmare?" the tan girl sat beside her as Katie watched the two.

She saw why Drew admired the VP so much. She stood by her friends. Showing strength. She wished she had that strength….and beauty.

"Yeah…..I thought I was over it…." Katie stood up as she began to leave the girls to themselves.

"Thank you Katie." Marisol grabbed her wrist as the red head nodded.

"so the jock is nice after all." Bianca smirked at her as she helped Mare up.

"I am only nice to those who deserve it." The athlete grabbed her new friend's phone off the gravel.

"Simpson is going to go ballistic on me for neglecting my duties." Marisol panicked.

"No he won't…." Bianca assured as Dallas busted through the door.

Taking in the sight of the three girls.

"Mare…" He immediately saw the girl trying to steady herself on Katie and Bianca.

Why did he have to be here? Why was he always here? It was so wonderful…..heartbreaking…..he would soon get sick of her….leave her. He didn't get it. He was so stubborn.

"I'm fine Dallas….just…" the girls let her go as she placed her hand on her stomach…..feeling her knees buckle.

"Mare." The girls squealed seeing their friend almost fall….but Dallas' arms steadied her…around her waist. He felt her place her hands on his chest

"I'm just hungry." Her stomach growled loudly.

"Let's get you something to eat..." He stated as she agreed.

…

"How about sushi tonight?" Fiona handed Imogen her purse as she walked in the stall. Her senior year schedule was amazing. Bird courses. She could go to sleep everyday, and make an "A" without even trying.

"Sure…" Imogen found her phone as she searched the girl's purse.

Fiona could never find out about this, but anyone could understand why Imogen was taking matters into her own hands. Bianca was supposed to be her friend. And the minute they broke up, she went behind her back to pursue Fiona. How could someone betray her like that?

She would mark her territory.

"What kind? Tempura?" Fiona used the bathroom as Imogen unlocked her keypad.

Finding Bianca's name, she began to scheme.

_ Hey baby. I miss you. I made a mistake. Meet me at the park around 5 tonight._

She silenced Fiona's phone as she placed it in her own bag. She would just tell Fiona she found it in the lost and found tomorrow.

"Immy?" Fiona flushed the toilet as she washed her hands.

"Just as long as it has crème cheese….I'm a-ok." She kissed the girl. "I really love you Fiona."

"I know." Fiona held her hand.


	6. Interlude: Apologize

Interlude

Apologize

One Republic

….

The prissy tomboy sat at the table her ex-nemesis picked out as they waited for Drew to order in the line. Nothing like Burger King to fill anyone up in the afternoon.

Her first day was definitely eventful, but good. Hearing her phone, she grinned that Maya made it home safely. Maybe they would grow closer.

But as she looked across the table, the fighter had a look of worry on her face. And she kept staring at her phone.

"I'm sorry your friend went through that. No one deserves to feel that helpless." Katie reached across to touch Bianca's hand.

"Yeah…..ever since that night, she hasn't been the same. She hardly eats like she should and when she can help it, she rarely sleeps.

"Well….at least she has you and her boyfriend to help her." Katie felt the girl squeeze her hand back.

"Yeah….she does." The strong girl replied seeing the stunning red head look at her with question.

"Thank you for looking out for my friend. And I'm sorry for my comments that night." Bianca felt so silly for biting the girl's head off.

"We were just trying to out do each other. No biggie." Katie blushed seeing their hands were still together.

"It's ok….I'm not like that." The rebel noted the awkwardness as she let go of her hand.

"Like what?" Katie avoided the girl's eyes.

"That chick who mistakes every touch a female gives her as a come on. Relax. I can tell you want to ask me questions." Bianca saw Drew still waiting in the long line.

Drew turned around seeing the two girls get along. Good. But was it too good? Bianca had this mysterious personality that attracted everyone her way. He knew no one could be magically turned straight or gay or even bisexual…..but sometimes he swore Bianca didn't know what she wanted…..

"Sir…..may I take your order?" the clerk asked as Drew was knocked out his reverie.

Katie bit her lip as Bianca waited for her to ask them. She didn't want to sound ignorant when the words escaped her mouth.

"How do you know?" Katie saw the other laugh at her naivety.

"I can't explain it. I just have always been sexually attracted to boys and girls.." Binx shrugged as Katie nodded as Drew sat the trey down.

"2 whoppers for me." He smiled as he gave each girl a burger and a drink.

"Thanks." Katie gleamed as Bianca watched their reactions to each other. Drew was smitten but she wasn't so sure of Katie. But it wasn't her business.

"So…looks like you two are getting along." Drew ate his fries as he saw Binx tense reading a text.

"Binxie…." He called to her as she folded her lips.

"…yeah….we're cool now.." The girl kept this to herself as she debated.

Should she stay or go? What if this was a part of Fiona's manipulation? She couldn't put her heart through that again.

"is it Marisol?" Katie asked seeing how the girl shook her head.

"….Just my parents getting on my case…looking for colleges etcetera." The olive girl lied.

But not good enough for Drew.

"Tell me about it…..my parents are going to flip when I tell them I am taking a break from sports this year. I love the game…but I don't want to be the professional star they want me to be."

"So the jock doesn't want to be a jock anymore." Bianca teased as Katie nodded.

"I'm not like my sister who loves what she does…and will go up against anyone who would even consider taking her dreams away from her."

"Well why don't you help me and Mare with Student Council. We always need help."Bianca offered as Katie accepted.

….

Cam saw Julie sleeping on the couch. Grabbing a blanket, he placed it over her body. Looking at the picture of the three together, he didn't know how to feel anymore. He felt so guilty…he felt as if he were betraying Destiney. He knew he wasn't. It was his mind telling him this.

His heart knew that Destiney couldn't be with him and Melissa right now.

Grabbing his pad, he flipped through the papers as he reached her face once again. Well maybe she was the one who sent Julie to them. Any woman who could put up with his bull was definitely angel sent.

Taking a deep breath, he kept flipping at the new picture he was beginning.

The girl next door. Remembering her every feature, he began to work.

As they walked home together, he wanted to hold her hand more and more. But he fought the feeling.

He didn't want to be too forward. He didn't want the moment to be ruined by his social awkwardness. Though the two didn't say anything as they walked together, they basked in being near each other. He should have hugged her.

Looking through his blinds, he wished he saw her outside like before.

But, on a good note, he would see her tomorrow.

And that was always a good thing.

…

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Katie saw how close the two were as the olive beauty stole one of his fries.

"She's my sister from another mister….her and Mare." She rolled her eyes at his jokes.

"Well, if you two do get together. I really hope you can help him with corniness." Bianca stuck her tongue out at him as she noticed Katie blushed.

"Don't worry." Bianca grabbed her hand as Drew noticed the two girls. "Me, mare, and Adam don't bite as long as you treat him right." She smiled as Katie nodded.

Drew wasn't bad at all, but he didn't make her heart beat. But she was young and she did need to figure out what she liked.

And this nice guy was the idea guy she pictured. Handsome, corny, charming.

"So does that mean that you would be available for a date this weekend?" He waited for her response.

"Yeah….." She smiled as Bianca observed the two. "But I need to go shopping or I will only being wearing converses and scarves."

"Just come over to my house for some cyber shopping. Your clothes will take 2 days tops to get to you." Bianca smiled as the red head smiled.

Accidently dropping her phone, she reached down as a little bit of her torso showed. Showing her belly button ring.

Katie happened to notice as her face reddened. And Drew noticed Katie's face.

"It's called a belly button ring Ms. Matlin." Bianca noticed the girl's cute blush. No wonder her brother was entranced by her breathtaking aura. Too bad for her.

…

Imogen didn't need to look at any social network to know what was going on. The way Marisol tried to brush her off at Starbucks. The way Bianca reacted at the morning announcements. Something happened between them.

How could she Bianca take advantage of Fiona like that? How could Bianca look her in the eye and not feel guilty?

She knew how the fighter was. Anything she wanted, she went for it. and she didn't care who she hurt. But she wasn't going to get away with this. She wouldn't allow it.

Kissing her father, she headed to the park. No wonder Fiona always tried to change the subject about the girl. She was afraid she would be mad at her.

But she wasn't mad at Fiona, she was mad at Bianca.

….

Drew noticed the look in his sister's eyes. Maybe he was paranoid. Maybe Bianca was going out her way to make her feel comfortable.

"Did it hurt?" The red head noticed its sexy appeal.

"A little bit, but this is coming from someone who hates needles…." Binx laughed as she noticed the girl was still staring at her piercing.

Maybe she…..

"Umm….I'm going to the bathroom." Katie abruptly walked to the bathroom as Drew put his drink down.

Staring at herself in the mirror, the blush was still there. Why? She had seen dozens of belly rings before. What was it about the rebel that seemed to fluster her? She never knew what to expect out her mouth.

"What?" Binx noticed his emphasis as he drank.

"Ever think that maybe she isn't into girls Bianca?" his agitation grew.

"What do you mean?" The girl pulled down her shirt.

"Don't think I don't notice how you are flirting with her….." He said with seriousness.

"Drew….I'm not…ever think I that I want to make up." Drew wondered where he got the motion from.

"Just stop Bianca….stop…"

"I cant believe this….how could you think I would do that to you. We have shared every moment together. I….."

"I see the looks you are giving Binx. Maybe you don't mean to, but you are. Holding her hand….your eyes…..its making her feel uncomfortable….i really like her…so back off." Drew exclaimed.

"I can't believe I am having this conversation with you." Bianca folded her arms as grabbed her purse.

"I have better places to be than with you anyway….and by the way, thanks a lot for believing in me." She left.

Drew regretted the words when they were said. How could he be such an idiot? He knew his sister wouldn't do that to him, but she was supposed to be his wingman. He wanted them to get along, but not to that degree.

….

Bianca looked at the text as she waited in her car. She had been here for 10 minutes, but she didn't have the courage to get out of the car. People did make mistakes, and what if she realized Imogen was her mistake. But she couldn't take it if she was Fiona's mistake.

But her heart took over and her feet guided her to the bench.

Hoping…praying…..this was for her.

Imogen saw the girl sit patiently. Waiting for Fiona….but it wouldn't be Fiona this time. Clutching her love's phone in her hand, she approached the unsuspecting girl.

"Waiting for Fiona to come." Imogen took the girl off guard as Bianca didn't know how to react.

And her heart dropped.

Imogen smirked seeing the girl's eyes widen as she was caught off guard.

"Imogen?" That was all her tongue would allow her to say. Giving the odd girl the satisfaction, she began to leave towards her car.

"O no." Imogen stood in front of her. "Don't you dare run away from this Bianca. How could you do this to me? How could you go behind my back try to get with Fiona? I thought you were my friend." Immy said with rage, betrayal and disappointment.

"I…I'm sorry." Bianca exclaimed. "I am….Fiona approached me…."

"Stop lying…..there is no way Fi could have approached you. Not with your constant flirting…boys and girls would agree." Imogen stated.

"It is…she was the one who…. She was the one who admitted her feelings to me…."

"I don't believe you, but even if I did… even if it were true, you knew about us. Even when we aren't together…we are together. You know that. The whole school knows that. Just admit it. you don't care about anyone….."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. Fiona is amazing….." Words began to escape her mouth.

"Don't talk about her like that. Like you love her. Like you want her…you don't know what you want. Or what you love….but you stay away from us." Imogen warned.

"Why don't you rip Fiona's head off like you are doing me. Have you even asked her?" Bianca came to her senses. No way would she let this girl see her weak…even if she was wrong.

"That's irrelevant…."

"No it is not….Fiona had the commitment to you….not me. All the pictures we took…all the messages between us, she responded back." The rebel exclaimed.

"You stay away from her and me….I will not let you get in between us like you have done others." Imogen left as Bianca ran to her car.

….

Katie didn't understand why the rebel had her questioning her actions. Staring at the mirror, her blush lessoned. Why was her sharp tongue making her blush? She wasn't ignorant; she was very comfortable around different sexual preferences. But it seemed as if Bianca could see something in her, that she couldn't herself see.

She couldn't explain it, but the way the rebel looked into her eyes….she wished Drew would look at her that way. Shaking her head, she was surprised to see the girl not there.

"Where did Bianca go?" Katie asked as the boy said nothing.

"Did something happen in the 5 minutes I wasn't here?" The red head noticed the boy's scowl.

"Just Bianca being Bianca." He retorted as he drank his drink.

"What does that mean?" The tomboy waited for an explanation.

"It means, she cant handle the truth when it is about her." He continued to not look her in the eye.

"o." Katie shrugged.

He wouldn't let his ex-friend do this to him with him around. He honestly liked Katie, and he didn't like how Binx made her feel uncomfortable with just one look. And he knew she knew what she was doing, but he would stop her dead in her tracks.


	7. 93 Million Miles

93 Million Miles

Jason Mraz

Chapter 7

….

Marisol laid on her mother's lap as the woman rubbed her hair. The tears her daughter wept about that night. How long it took her child to tell her what had happened. The way they could not seek justice, because his family moved to the states. And for that, her daughter hid behind her books and student council.

"You have to start back with your counseling sessions dear." Pam comforted her child.

"Mom…I'm fine. Relapses are normal." Mare calmed herself.

"But this is more that a relapse. I don't want you to lose your sense of control. I don't want you to feel as if you can't protect yourself." The mother exclaimed as the girl sat up.

"Mom. I do all the exercises I wear the rubber bands…I'm sorry I skipped out on today. I'm sorry Mr. Simpson called you." She pleaded as Pam shook her head at the girl.

"Baby…you are not in trouble. Simpson understands. I am worried about you….and I hate that I have been so wrapped up in my job that I haven't noticed you haven't been sleeping…or eating." The mother fixed her daughter a sandwich as she ate.

"Mom, why did you tell Simpson?" The girl ate as her mother ignored the question.

"Mom…you already know I am trying to prove myself."

"Babe that is what you don't understand. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. " Her mother pleaded.

"It's not just that. I want to show that I can do this. I want to prove to myself that I didn't let that boy win. What I did, he got away with it….and I just hate that he is out there…but I have to prove to myself that I can take back control of my life." She hoped her mother understood.

"I have faith in you Marisol. You are my daughter. That is how I know you are strong." She kissed her forehead as the girl smiled.

"That was nice of Mike to drop you off. While you were sleep, he called to check upon you." The mother hinted as Mare rolled her eyes.

"he is definitely taken by you. No wonder why he always came with Drew for those study sessions."

"Mom. We are just friends. I wouldn't take it any further. I need to love myself and trust myself before anyone else can."

The mother only nodded at the maturity of her daughter.

…

Melissa placed the dishes in the dishwasher as Cam grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. She smiled at her son. Tensions lessened in their home as they began to actually talk and listen to one another.

"Another masterpiece Picasso?" Melissa kissed his forehead as she noticed his notepad.

"I don't know about that." He placed it on the counter as he searched the fridge…not seeing his mom open the tablet…seeing the different faces. Destiney's in particular always put a smile on his face.

Flipping through, she gleamed at her son's newest project.

"Mom…what are you doing?" He reacted as he tried to take the tablet from her hand as Melissa distanced him with her hand on his chest.

"Someone's got a crush…" She teased. "On the next door neighbor….O Maya…marry me…." She teased as he blushed.

"mom….stop it." Cam continued to redden as Julie entered rubbing her eyes.

"What's with the racket?" Julie eyed the two as Cam grabbed his tablet.

"Cammy likes the Matlin's youngest daughter." Melissa bit her lip.

"That's wonderful dear…that's so romantic."

"I have an idea." Julie beamed. "Why don't you invite her over here to eat dinner."

"I…I don't know." Cam shrugged.

"Come on. We won't embarrass you." Mimi promised. "Come on. We are ordering wings and pizza from Domino's"

"Umm….what would her father think?"

"That we are being good neighbors. They are at Uncle Paul's office." Mimi told.

"ok…ok…" The teen gave in.

"Yay…..I am going to get the camera." Julie beamed as Cam hit his head.

…..

Becky beamed seeing the love text from Adam.

_Miss you already._

And she did too. It all worked out in the end. Repairing his heart from Fiona's abuse was one of the hardest things she ever did. She could lead carols at church. She could organize charities and support groups, but it took all her will to break down Adam's walls.

Walking to the school supply aisle, she grabbed the last notepad. She should have gone shopping for school supplies before hand.

_Can I come over tonight?_

She glowed as she sent him a smiley face. Rushing down the aisle, she accidently bumped into the quirky art girl…whose nerves seemed to be frazzled.

Imogen grabbed the pack of pencils as she remembered Bianca's distraught face. Clearly the beauty was in love with Fiona. And as much as she enjoyed confronting the girl, it didn't give her any empowerment. Nor fulfillment. Why didn't Fiona tell her? Why did she not think she was strong enough to handle the truth?

But she hoped Bianca wallowed in her misery.

"Owwie." Imogen cutely said as someone accidently bumped into her.

Becky Baker.

Why were Bianca's friends everywhere she went? She couldn't escape them.

"Sorry girl." Becky apologized as Imogen squealed in frustration.

"Why is Bianca's posse everywhere I go?" She let out her frustrations at the strawberry blonde.

"Excuse me?" Becky asked.

"Like you don't know. Tell Bianca to stay away from Fiona." Becky looked at the insane girl in her face. The way she was talking, she had never seen this side of her before.

"Guess all is not well in Fimogen land." Becky said with bite.

"You of all people don't have the right to critique my relationship with anyone. The way Adam would run away from you." Becky became angry at the words.

"The only reason Adam was acting like that was because of how Fiona treated him. Why don't you tell Bianca what you are telling me?" The religious girl exclaimed.

"I did." Imogen announced. "And I am telling you to emphasize my point."

"Look….I don't know you…but I do know Fiona. She is a nice girl. But she has a past just like everyone else does."

"That's biased coming from you." Imogen stated.

"No it's the truth. Before you came to Degrassi, Fiona loved the idea of having Adam around her finger. He was her toy. She made promises that she knew she couldn't keep. And I am not going to stand here and let you talk to me any kind of way because of your insecurities."

"Whatever happened between Fiona and Bianca happened…..just deal with it…but it is between the three of you and not the rest of us." Becky told her off as she walked to the register.

Throwing the pencils on the ground, Imogen cried. She didn't know what to do….or who to believe.

Could it be true? Could Fiona have pursued Bianca?

….

Cam's fingers itched as he rang the doorbell. The classical music he heard through the walls immediately stopped.

Placing his hands in his pocket, he waited. Why did he let his parents talk him into this? But he couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. Her soft, sweet voice gave him a certain tranquility he hadn't had in a while.

Maya saw Cam standing at the other side of the door. She wanted to jump up and down, but she kept herself calm.

"Hey…" She opened the door seeing the shy boy with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey….." He smiled as she glowed. "umm….you and Katie want to come over and eat?"

"Well…Katie is with Drew…so it will just be me." She blushed even harder as she shut the door.

Grabbing her hand as they crossed the street, Cam didn't let it go. More and more he was growing more comfortable around her. Stealing glances, he noticed she began to shake a little bit.

"Don't worry. They will love you." He squeezed her hand as walked inside.

Melissa smiled brightly seeing Cam smile too. Placing plates on the table, Julie placed two pieces on each plate. Grabbing ranch packets, she gave every one three. Mimi shook her head at her love's perfectionism.

"Eat as many wings as you want." Mimi gave Cam a signal to pull Maya's chair out for her.

"Thanks." Maya saw the love his family had for him.

"So tell us about yourself." Julie inquired.

"Well." Maya poured some ranch on her pizza. "There is nothing really. I'm a very boring girl who loves playing my cello. I have moved so many places till I don't remember all of them…but I really hope I am here to stay."

"Me too." Cam drank from his glass.

"Well anyone who can get our son out his out his shell is definitely a keeper." Cam blushed even harder as they continued to eat.

Maya blushed when she felt his hand touch her knee.

"This is such a momentous occasion. Cam's first girlfriend….i mean Cam's first friend who is a girl" Julie looked at the two.

He really liked how Maya fit into his world. She didn't look at his two mothers as something odd or something despicable as they ate.

"So….what did think of them?" Cam grabbed the plates as Maya grabbed the glasses as they placed them in sink.

"I like Melissa. She is the laidback one while Julie is the….."

"Uptight one….but underneath it, she's decent." Cam finished as he snickered.

"Good to see you are becoming more accustomed to your step mom." Maya smiled as she poured some soap over the dishes.

"Yeah…she's cool." He admitted as he turned on the faucet. He knew he had a dishwasher, but he was so close to her, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"It's so weird how my mom is your uncle's patient." Maya began to wash the dishes.

"Tell me about it. At times it seems as if there are only twenty people here in this town." He dried plates as he placed them in cabinet. A thought crossed his mind as he smiled evilly at the nonchalant girl.

"I think that is what my biggest fear is….abandonment. I have had to leave so many people behind, I am scared that one day…I will get too close…and they will leave me behind too. At my old school, I was in this little mediocre band called Whisperhug. It was corny, cliché,,,and anything that matched." The boy noticed she glowed.

"But it was nothing like singing and performing around people." She leaned against the counter as he nodded.

"So you will take me up on that offer this weekend."

"I don't know Cam…"

"You sounded great today. I heard you. You are truly talented. Please." He gave her those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She agreed as eventually as she saw his hand reach for the sprayer.

"What are you doing Cam?" She asked as he smirked. "O my gosh, you better not." She said firmly as she felt the water splash on her shirt.

"You did not just do that." She threatened as she grabbed a rag hitting him with it.

"Someone's angry." Cam let the girl hit him as they both laughed like children.

"You are so going to pay for that." Maya squealed as she sprayed him.

Both not caring at the water landing on the floor. Both tickled as they fell. Maya landing on his chest. As he placed his fingers in her hair….her hands on his chest.

He really wanted to kiss her, but he never kissed a girl before.

Maya's heart quickened as the two leaned in to one another.

"Cam?" Melissa asked seeing the two teens on the ground surrounded in a puddle of water. "What happened?"

"Umm….water fight on my end…..sorry." He asked helping Maya up.

"Well let's get you two dried up." She laughed as the puppy love.

…..

"So let me get this straight." Dallas opened the bag of popcorn as he read his AP Biology book. "You are jealous of Bianca because she is friends with Katie. That was what you wanted."

"No Dallas. I know Binx. She is into Katie….even if she doesn't know it." Drew ate a couple of kernels.

"Even if she is. She is not the type of girl to approach the girl. Katie's not gay." Dallas tried to multitask. Catering to Drew, studying and worrying about Marisol.

"I don't know what she is. I just met her."

"Drew. You are overreacting. This is all "what if." It's like you are making up reasons."

"You weren't there. You didn't see how Bianca was looking at her." Drew tried to explain.

"Of course she was looking at Katie. She's gorgeous. She even looks at Marisol from time to time. She's bi Drew. I see how you look are Mare too…..because you are attracted to girls….what don't you get?"

"Never mind Dallas." The tan athlete looked down at his book.

"So let me get this right? You're mad that Bianca may be your competition. And that is a big Maybe." Dallas emphasized as the boy nodded.

"Look dude. Katie is attracted to you, if not, she wouldn't have uploaded those pictures on her face book. Don't speak things into existence."

"Dallas you don't know how Bianca use to be. There use to be a time where she…."Drew stated. "it just seems as if sometimes we are attracted to the same girls…and she and Mare are attracted to the same guys."

"Well that won't be a problem." Dallas smirked and Drew looked seriously.

"Its called a joke Torres…lighten up."

….

Bianca wiped her eyes as Marisol opened the door. Both of their eyes were red from their trials. But together, they knew they had someone they could truly depend on.

"I'm so sorry Binxie." Marisol hugged the girl.

"Misery loves company." Bianca could only show her the tub of ice cream and Oreo cookies. She was surprised that her friend told her to come over after hearing her story.

Which only made the girl feel guiltier. Marisol was putting her problems aside for her relationship drama.

"Mare I can leave." Bianca sat on her bed.

"No way. I need to take my mind off my mess anyway." The black beauty smiled seeing the text from Mike.

"I had never seen Imogen like that. And she blames me for destroying her relationship and preying on Fiona." The fighter ate her ice cream.

"That's funny seeing how it is the other way around." Mare ate.

"I can't blame Imogen though. She had every right….."

"If you say so." The president rolled her eyes. "They honestly should have stayed apart if their relationship is so shaky."

"Since when did you become the relationship expert?"

"I'm not. I am just a realist. I mean lies get you nowhere." Mare stated.

"No…this is my karma for chasing so many boys….deliberately going against my parents…..look what happened. I fell in love with….."

"You weren't in love with Fiona….you liked her. It was just that she came at the wrong time." The situation made her angrier. This was no way to treat a person. Why was Imogen overlooking Fiona's past relationships.

"Its bad enough I have to see in Imogen in Biology…"

"You know what?" Mare said. "We are going to put an end to this." The girl grabbed Binx's keys as she headed to the door.

"Mom I am going to go with Bianca." She yelled through her home.

"Alright…call me when you are on your way back home….love you."

"Love you too."

Bianca knew that look in her friend's eyes as she pulled her by her wrist.

"Where are we going?"

"to Fiona's." The pres firmly stated.

"What for?"

"Because someone needs to tell her that keeping others from the truth hurts them in the long wrong."

"We have no right Mare." Bianca applauded her for being a good friend.

"Yes we do." The black girl said firmly as she opened the driver's door.

"Mare stop it." Bianca stated seeing her get in the driver's seat.

"What?" Mare looked at her friend's reluctance

"…I don't want to take out your pain on Fiona like that."

"I am so sick of people thinking I am this weak girl. Me confronting fi has nothing to with that night. It deals with me being a friend. I am not going to let her get away with this."

…

The sandy blonde boy looked at the girl beside him as they laid on the blanket staring at the stars.

Maya blushed as she felt him looking at her. Turning her face they stared at each other.

Kiss me, damn you.

That was all Maya wanted to do. Feel his lips on hers. She saw him staring at hers.

Cam saw the wanting in her eyes. She wanted to kiss him too. But he wanted the moment to be perfect. At least that was what Melissa always emphasized.

"Umm….Maya?"

"Yeah….." The girl hoped he would make her dreams come true.

"Can I….ummm." He shyly asked.

"Yeah…." The girl was waiting for his actions.

"Can I hold your hand?"

"….yeah." She felt his hand lace their fingers together. Taking a deep breath, they both let the moon cascade over their bodies. Feeling not alone as their smiles only widened.

…..

Fiona wanted to slam the door in their faces as the two girls stood there. Eyes blazing into hers, but she wouldn't back down. She would not be overpowered. By the President and Vice.

"Care to keep harassing me girls?" Fiona attempted to close the door as Marisol caught it.

"You would know about harassment." Mare hoped her friend could keep her tears in.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your girlfriend cornered me in the park today Fiona." The tag team followed her to the kitchen.

"Let me guess. Another lie from two girls who want revenge." The princess took their words lightly.

"In your dreams." Mare stated.

"Your girlfriend texted me from your phone." The rebel informed the pristine one.

"She did?" the princess realized her phone was missing.

Imogen….no.

Why would she do this.

"How did she find out?"

"Just face it. you sent her after Bianca….all because of your lies." Marisol stood by her friend.

"Shut up Marisol. You probably told her."

"I didn't. shes a smart girl. She can connect the dots. I should have though especially since you knew Bianca wouldn't. You tried to keep the truth away from her by using my friend and now look what it did."

"Because you can tell me about how a relationship should be. When was the last time you had one." Fiona retorted.

"Shut up Fiona." Mare defended herself. "I might have the reputation of being stuck up but at least I'm not you.

"Fiona you're putting Imogen through hell right now. I hope your….." Bianca began.

"O so now you are Ms. Self-righteous. Lets talk about all the boys you lead on. Owen, Peter, Danny…need I go on. "

"You're right…but they weren't my boyfriend at the time. By the way, I could never do someone I loved like that. I could never purposely string one girl along while I knew the girl I truly loved, loved me back."

The two girls left the room as Fiona slammed the door.

"You did good Binx." Mare held her hand. "You didn't run away."

"I still feel shitty though."Bianca took a deep breath.

Fiona slid to the floor as she held herself. Her poor Imogen. What had she done? What could she do to make this better?


	8. 93 Million Miles part 2

93 Million Miles

Part 2

Chapter 8

…

"That romper is going to be so cute on you?"Marisol made the girl smile as they sat together in class together. The two were becoming friends as she showed the newbie the ins and outs of her organization. Of course, Bianca wasn't around when this happened.

She bit her lip seeing Bianca sit at another table. There was room for three.

Mare definitely noticed as she tried to beg Bianca to sit with them. Three days had passed and the two were still not talking. Drianca was always drama. Always. From fights about reality shows to the perfect outfits, she was used to disagreements. But never had they fallen out over a girl.

Katie noticed how Bianca was avoiding her. And Drew being Drew told her why. It was ridiculous. Bianca was trying to make her feel welcomed. And she hated how her "boyfriend" made the girl feel left out.

"Every one, I want you to read the lab carefully. Follow the instructions. Make sure to ask questions if you need help." The science teacher exclaimed.

Bianca waited as her teacher called out lab partners. And ironically, Katie was hers. Grabbing her pencil and lab report, she let out a sigh of agitation as she met girl at a lab station.

"Look…just because you and Drew are rocky doesn't have anything to do with me." Katie saw the other girl reluctantly stand by her.

"Can we just get this over with…so I won't have to hear talk about you and Drew's relationship." Bianca placed her goggles on.

"So I guess you are back being the bitch again. Stop taking out your problems on me." Katie placed her hair in a ponytail as the teacher looked in their direction.

"I'm not." Bianca lowered her voice. Being a bitch was what she was good at.

Bianca knew the girl was right. Her nerves with frazzled. Drew and Imogen both were accusing her of being this horrible evil person. So many times she asked why was she like this? Why did people always misinterpret her actions?

"I will go get the supplies." Binx left the station as she saw Imogen's accusing eyes on her.

Katie wrote her name angrily on her lab report. So now they were back enemies.

"Just so you know." Imogen walked by the prissy tomboy. "Keep your relationship away from Bianca. Drew did the right thing to drop her." Imogen informed.

"Imogen, who asked you?" Katie blew her off as the girl returned to her station.

Bianca placed the bucket of supplies on the station. Taking the flasks and chemicals out. Putting the gloves on, she refused to look at the girl's face. She knew what Imogen said to her. And she knew Katie knew about their verbal altercation.

"Here we go." Bianca grabbed the matches as Katie watched her try to light the Bunsen burner.

"You need to put your hair up." Katie chastised as Bianca ignored her.

Taking an extra rubber band, she put the girl's hair in a ponytail. Her silky tresses were so beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Bianca relaxed feeling the girl do her hair.

"Being nice to you even when you are being a total bitch to me." Katie decided to be the bigger person. Her partner had the hardest time expressing her feelings.

And Katie knew she was avoiding her for the sake of Drew. No matter how many times she told him she was straight.

Bianca looked at her paper avoiding the kind girl beside her.

...

Marisol saw the Dallas placing flyers on the display boards, and she wanted to talk to him. But her mind couldn't take it. Touch from anyone besides Drew and Adam made her want to scream at times. But her heart was telling her one thing. And her mind was telling her to run.

"Once again lonely Marisol is pinning over a guy who doesn't want her." Fiona passed her as Marisol shook her head.

And the girl was right. She was so uptight that she intimidated boys. But why hadn't Dallas run away from her.

She had always liked the boy since her freshman year. Maybe he was settling. Maybe he would see how far he could get with her, and then eventually left her.

Everyone always tried to take something away from her.

Seeing the girl pass him by,he let her. This was something he couldn't push. What her mother told him. No wonder why she panicked. And his actions frightened her again. That wasn't his intention. He would never hurt her.

How could a guy push himself on any girl? On anyone?

And as much as she did need help,he liked how she wanted to help herself.

…..

"Fifi….guess what I found in the lost and found." Imogen said giddily as she handed Fiona the phone. Hoping Fiona didn't suspect anything, she grabbed her hand as Bianca passed them.

Good. The reformed girl got the picture to stay clear of them.

"…I'm so glad that no one stole it." The rich girl accepted the lie as they headed to the auditorium.

Memories of the Barisol tag team crossed her mind. She was responsible for Imogen's actions. But she was afraid to bring it up…because she would have to speak the truth. She didn't want to break them further away.

"Me too…." The girls sat in their class waiting for the bell to ring….seeing Adam review his notes for their test.

"So are you happy I transferred in Drama with you?" Fiona kissed her cheek as the oddity nodded.

Imogen knew this her attempt to deepen their relationship, but she felt that it was too desperate.

" have the attitude for being director."

"I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult." Fiona admired the girl's pigtails.

"A sillybilly." She teased grateful Fiona didn't know about her encounter with Bianca.

Seeing the girl in Biology today still gave her the chills.

"You alright?" The princess watched the girl shake dramatically.

"I guess I caught a bad case of the heebby geebbies….." Imogen laughed. "I hate that Marisol didn't have any more room on her council for you. You would have made every event shine with your Coyne flair."

Fiona couldn't afford to be on the council with the two girls. Constantly judging her making comments to hurt her.

"Yeah…..Mare has her favorites and I am definitely not one of them." She acted as if she didn't know why Mare hated her guts.

…

Dallas watched the president walk away from his coach as he continued to place flyers around campus. What was that about? His eyes intently on her, he turned his face when she looked in his direction. He hadn't done that since middle school.

Mare approached him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey….." She awkwardly said to the boy who kept saving her.

"Sup." He gave her his undivided attention.

"Umm I never said thanks for the other day….but I put you up to make an announcement about your tryouts…" She shrugged as she blushed seeing his eyes on her.

"Good thing I have you to look after me right." He tried to lighten the mood as he saw her face sadden.

"I'm sorry for that. You shouldn't have done that Dallas." He noticed her bags disappeared. At least she was getting rest.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it is my responsibility to take care of myself. Not yours." She refused to look at him.

"But I wanted too. That's what friends do." He exclaimed.

"But we aren't friends Mike." She simply stated.

"You're right…we are more than that." He continued with his work.

"no...we aren't…" Mare lied to herself.

"Keep telling yourself that." He huffed at her stubbornness."So does the president want to help me put up flyers?"

Rolling her eyes, she helped.

…..

"So can you give me a newsflash when you are in a bad mood?" The two girls walked out the class together.

Unbeknownst to them, Drew observed their closeness. And he didn't like it. but he didn't want Katie to think he was controlling her. His intention was to…keep her to himself. Damn…..he made her sound like a toy.

"Why do you want me to be your friend so bad Matlin?" Bianca stared at the complicated beauty before her. This fierce red head who's mouth was just as deadly as hers.

"Maybe because you seem like the realest person here." Katie admitted to her. "I mean….besides Marisol of course." Bianca saw Drew look at the two girls together.

"I am pretty badass." Bianca dusted her shoulder off. "Sorry about that comment on your first date….it was definitely inappropriate for me to say that."

"water underneath the bridge….for now." Katie playfully pushed the girl who pushed her back.

Drew saw the girls together as they….were flirting?

"How about we go to the beach today?" Katie asked not seeing Drew approach them.

"Matlin….be careful Drew may think you are asking me out on a date." Bianca saw the girl blush at her statement.

"Don't worry about him…."The red head asked as she turned around seeing Drew behind him as he looked annoyed.

"And that is my cue to leave." Bianca bumped past Drew as he kissed Katie's forehead.

"What was that about?" Drew asked with suspicion. "Hanging out?" he expected an answer.

"This whole disagreement with Bianca is stupid and you know it. Even if she does like me. I'm not into her. Why don't you trust me?" She folded her lip.

"I do….it's just….." He knew his jealousy couldn't be overlooked.

"Drew….don't start again." The tomboy opened her locker.

"Look….." Katie gave him an annoyed face. "Ok…ok…I won't start again." He backed off.

"Good…and last time I checked, you can't tell me who my friends can't be."

"I know….I know…." He admitted as she allowed him to walk her to her class.

….

Maya grew more nervous as she felt his hands lace with hers again. Sitting in the Zen Garden, she realized she made it one week. Biting her lip, she looked at Cam as he sketched. Resting her head on his shoulder, she wondered how he could draw with just one hand?

"im so excited for tonight." She bit her lip. He still hadn't kissed her yet. She was tired of waiting. But she would let him control.

"Me too….Drew put us on the VIP list. His cousin owns the place. So we wont have to wait in line."

"Great…so I will feel the pressure even more." She laughed.

"Don't worry." He kissed her cheek as he saw Imogen enter the garden….with a bright smile in her face.

"Umm….are you lost?" Cam asked as Maya didn't know who this girl was who wore her hair in pigtails.

"No….the drama club is thinking about putting on a play and I needed some artists to help me sketch back drops." She pleaded not knowing why he was staring at her oddly.

But then again, everyone stared at her for the way she dressed. Even his girlfriend was giving her a bewildered look.

"Do you know who I am?" Cam asked the girl who looked at him strangely.

"No…." she thought as she tapped her chin. "Do we have a class together?"

"No….you know my cousin." He stated. "…Bianca Desousa."

Imogen's mouth dropped at his revelation. How could she have not known this?

He didn't wait for her to respond as he pulled Maya with him.

His actions were his answer to her.

…

Dallas enjoyed seeing Marisol soft again. Her eyes were so beautiful when she didn't have fury inside of them.

"You can't keep hanging out with me you know…..other team organizations will think you are showing favoritism." He flirted.

"Why do you always have to be like that all the time?" She asked as they sat in the SC office.

"Be like what?" He sat on her desk .

"So smug all the time?" she said with defeat.

"Why cant you be honest…I don't know who I am talking to…..Dallas the hockey captain who loves the thought of being popular…or Mike Dallas the humble guy."She stated.

"I thought we weren't more than friends, so why do you care anyway." He looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She continued to look at her laptop as she saw him move to her.

"There you go again." He stated as he closed the screen.

"With what?" She opened the screen back as he closed it once more. Standing up, she folded her arms.

"Every time I get close. Every time I see a glimpse of the real Marisol, you put your guard up. You won't tell me you like me….even though I know you do. I've been there for you even when you didn't want me to….."

"Well don't you deserve a hero award?" She looked him in his eyes….as she became entranced.

"Mare….please…I mean…we have been around each other since freshman year…I know we are not close like you are to Drew and Adam…but I notice things about you too. Like how you are the prissiest girl I know." He looked in her eyes. "How you are very protective of your friends…and you are never afraid to speak your mind." He wanted to touch her cheek with her so close to him.

Why did it take him 2 and half years to realize what was right in his face?

"Because Dallas…" She gave in to his closeness.

"Because what?" He saw her shake.

"you know you are wasting your time with me. I'm not this girl who can be fixed overnight. I'm not a damsel in distress. I may be a girl who needs help in your eyes, but I can handle this."

"I know that Mare….damn it…you are so damn stubborn. I don't want you to handle this by yourself. Your mom told me about your attack. How close he was to…I cant even say it…. And I'm sorry…you have to know I could never do that to you." He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"but the more I understood, the more attracted I became to you. I cant help it. you are so strong. And I feel so guilty for causing those memories to resurface….its my fault…and you should hate…." He stated.

"But…I don't." Mare admitted.

"I just know I cant give you what you want from me…and it wouldn't be fair to you to expect you to wait." The girl waited for the boy to respond.

"I know that….." He nodded.

"I just don't know what to do when I am around you." She admitted as Mike hoped she wouldn't close herself off again

"I get so scared Mike…I can't help it…but I do…and it's honestly not you…you are so patient…." She held herself.

Mike saw the girl let her emotions go. Closing the gap between her, he held her again. Like that night.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked as he rubbed her back. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No…." she let him hold her.

….

Katie looked in her closet at the white bikini she hoped still fit. She couldn't wait to see Bianca….no…she couldn't wait to see the beach. To feel the water through her feel the sand underneath her have the sun bathe her.

She couldn't wait.

"Someone's excited for their first date." Her mother stood with her crutches inside the door. Her condition kept her children from so many things, that she and Carl couldn't say "no" to their requests.

"Umm…actually….im going to the beach with Bianca Desousa."

"O I didn't know you two were close?" Gwen grinned. "I'm glad you are getting more friends. But I thought."

"My date with him is at 8. I will be back in plenty enough time mom." She began to take off her shirt.

"Well…just as long as your dates don't interfere with your practices…." Katie bit her lip at this.

She had to say now…while she had the nerve.

"mom…I think I am going to take a break…." She looked at her mother's shocked expression.

"Katie…why would you choose this time to tell us this? How else are you going to get in a decent school?"

"I have my savings…and my grades are high…there are academic scholarships…loans…plus my savings." She exclaimed.

"But Katie you are great enough to get a full ride….no debt…." Her mother pestered.

"Mom….I…got to go meet Bianca…"

"This conversation is far from over." The blonde woman said forcefully as Maya heard the conversation in her room.

"I just don't get how you could attempt to make this decision without talking to me and your father." Katie walked off from the woman as she held her breath.

Katie put her head against the steering wheel. She was a coward for telling her like that. But it was better to say it than to lie about she knew that was an excuse she was telling to make herself feel better. All the money they paid for practices….it went down the drain.


	9. Interlude: It's the Time of the Season

Interlude

It's the Time of the Season For Loving

The Zombies

….

Bianca looked at the red head as they laid side by side on the sand. This was supposed to be their getaway, but it unexpectedly it changed.

Katie looked at the sky as she watched the birds fly. Freely. Not a care in the world. Unlike her. And Bianca's eyes on her were waiting for a response. Bianca's piercing eyes that made her so easy to talk to.

"So the jock has nothing to say?" Bianca noticed how the girl refused to look at her. Maybe she was sending the wrong message to the girl after all.

"We can just go home if you want to." Bianca sat up as her belly button pierce was in the athlete's view.

"No…"Katie tried to hide her blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Binx asked. "I hope I am not making you feel uncomfortable…." Bianca felt the girl grab her hand.

"No….it's not that…if anything I feel too comfortable around you." Bianca didn't understand the statement as the sun caressed them.

"Then….why are you shutting down…"

"Because if I talk I won't be able to shut up. I will only ruin this day." Katie blocked her eyes with her hand as she stared at the goddess before her.

"Like you are now." Bianca stated as Katie rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" the brunette asked.

"Home…..I have constantly put up with your digs since I first met you."

"Katie…..wait." Bianca ran after her as she caught up to her. "I was just playing…its apart of my crude humor. It's what makes me…me…"

"No it doesn't Bianca…I see you….." Katie exclaimed.

"Sure you do Matlin." Bianca rolled her eyes at the cryptic code.

"You use it as a defense mechanism. It's like to make sure others won't leave you."

"You don't know anything about me." Bianca's eyes blared into hers.

"Now who's angry?" The jock snickered.

"Look I was honestly just playing with you."

"Well can you just be serious….you are so hot and cold all the time. Why can't you let me see what Drew and Marisol see?"

…..

Melissa brushed his hair as she stared at him in the mirror. The moment she was waiting for. Her son's first date.

Cam didn't understand the tears in her and Julie's eyes as the woman took pictures of him.

He was going on a date. His first date. And it just hit him. He was nervous as hell. His palms were sweating. And he couldn't stop shaking.

As he stared at his reflection, he looked at himself. And he liked the outfit Mimi picked for him. It was an advantage of having two moms.

"Destiney would be so proud of you." Mimi kissed his cheek.

"Yeah…she would be." He kissed her as he grabbed his wallet.

"Remember the rules." Julie emphasized as Cam rolled his eyes.

"Ok Julie." He hugged her as Julie hugged him back.

Maya heard her parents still arguing over Katie's admittance. And her sister thought she was harsh. She could have at least waited for a better moment than leaving to go see a friend. But there wasn't time to think about that.

Her mind couldn't believe she was waiting for Cam to arrive. Her heart was beating faster than at any concert she had performed at. What if he didn't like her after tonight? What if he made a mistake? She couldn't think like that.

"Why would she do this to us?" Gwen asked as Carl shook his head.

"I don't know dear…but let's talk about this when she gets back. Right now…we have to tend to Maya." He reasoned.

_Ding, dong_

"O my God. He's here." She smoothed her summer dress as Carl opened the door. Standing defensively against it.

Cam stared terrified at the site of the older man staring threateningly at him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his mouth opened.

Maya almost laughed seeing his scared expression as she hid behind the door, but she hoped Carl wouldn't embarrass her.

"Umm….hi….is Maya home? I'm Cam." He nervously extended his hand as Carl's eyes made him even more nervous.

Cam wanted to run away. Mimi and Julie didn't prepare him for this.

"Hello Cam." Carl shook his hand as he wanted to laugh at the boy's fear. He didn't mean to scare him this much.

"I'm Carl." He welcomed him inside as he called Maya.

"Cam…." Maya hugged the boy as Cam debated whether or not he should. He didn't want the man with his arms folded to kick his ass. But he couldn't help it as he embraced her.

"Hello." He said as her mother stood on crutches.

"Hi Mrs. Matlin." He shook her hand as she smiled at the two. The parents admired their beautiful daughter.

As the two sat on the city bus, Maya rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the city pass through the glass. The musician never thought she would enjoy the simple touch of someone's fingers in hers.

"I hope dad didn't scare you too much." She gripped her guitar case with her other hand.

"I survived right?" He stared at her lips again as he kissed…..her cheek. Seeing the disappointment in Maya's eyes he smiled.

"I want the moment to be perfect." He read her mind as she nodded.

He would wait for tonight.

"So you are playing the guitar tonight?" The blonde tried to stifle the butterflies in her stomach. She hoped he would like it.

"Yeah…..I couldn't carry the cello up and down the city." She laughed.

….

Katie folded her arms, waiting for an answer.

"because….you are everything I am not Katie. I mean….naturally beautiful. People like you the minute they talk to you. Naturally smart….and you have a killer body."

"Binx that's crap and you know it." Katie stated liking the idea the girl liked her body.

"it's true…when Drew sees you he brightens up…I would give anything to have someone look at me like that…and not even talking about Fiona…but just anyone. I know I sound silly but I want someone to share love with…..my freshman year….I did so much to feel loved…but it was only temporary." Bianca felt Katie grab her hand.

"Now I am ruining the mood." The rebel stated.

"No you aren't….I told my mom I did want to take a break…and she didn't know how to react. I was selfish in springing it on her." The two laid in the sand again.

"I owe them so much….I should have told them before we moved…but I didn't have the nerve."

"Katie. They would have reacted the same way…regardless. You can't help how you feel."

"So the badass knows about emotions." Katie looked at the girl.

"Yeah I do…all to well. That is why I ran away from them so hard….i thought something was wrong with me for the longest. It is still scary at times…it still is. When I meet boys, I am scared that they want to be in threesomes with me and when I meet girls I am scared that they are just experimenting. I don't want to get hurt anymore."

"No one wants to get hurt Bianca….all I want is to find myself. Experience what girls my age have. A first kiss….being asked to prom….I know that sounds petty."

"No…." Bianca looked in her eyes. "It makes sense."

Katie couldn't believe she almost let Drew change her mind about Bianca. Yes she was rough…but it was only because she was so delicate on the inside.

"So…where are you and Drew going tonight?"

"He's going to take me to the movies….." Katie realized they were still holding hands.

"That's nice." Bianca stated. There was no way she would choose the movies for a first date with a girl like Katie. The jock wanted to feel special…not ordinary.

"He's a good guy…." Bianca blushed under the girl's eyes.

"yeah underneath all the Axe…Abercrombie and Hollister, he is a good guy." The two laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking….why were you two never together? I mean you two seem to know everything about each other."

"I don't know….I had the biggest crush on him in middle school…and he was the first boy I ever kissed…but that is it. I didn't feel that spark." Bianca stated.

"Spark?"

"You know…..that uncontrollable need to be with someone you can't explain. It's an addiction that you cant get enough of….every kiss…every touch…makes you want more." Her response made the red head blush.

"Sorry. I get wound up sometimes."

"That's alright." Katie replayed Bianca's words in her head over and over again. Feeling the tingle in her heart, she ignored it.

Bathing in the sunlight, they felt a presence over them.

Opening their eyes, they sat up as two attractive teens smiled at them.

…..

Maya's eyes widened at the sight of the musical café. The acoustics ticking their ears….the stage with bright lights….the booths with people giggling and relaxing their senses.

Seeing the man on stage sing, her heart stopped. She couldn't compete with that edgy male singing "grenade."

"don't worry." Cam squeezed her hand as they sat down. "You will do great….."

The shy boy knew she would enjoy the scenery. It matched her personality. It made him feel like she did. At peace and contentment.

Giving their orders to the waiter, Maya bit her lip not knowing what to say. She was so overwhelmed by his eyes….by this guy who planned this for her.

"So….when did you start playing…"

"when I was 10. I was never sportsy…and my mom knew I loved music…so she put me in the school orchestra and the rest is history…..I loved it immediately…the music took me to a place where no other thing could." Cam listened to her words.

"Like me with drawing. At first I was in hockey….and I was a complete natural. I could have gone pro." He admitted.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"I just didn't want it…so many people had the heart…..but I just had the talent. I would miss my parents when I left for games….and then when Destiney died…it made me realize that life is so short. I need to be doing things that make me happy." He blushed as Maya's eyes blared into his.

"sorry." Maya blushed as their food arrived. "I guess its weird how we click like this. Like I can actually talk to you and not worry about sounding ridiculous." She laughed.

"Trust me. You can never sound ridiculous around a boy whose dry humor doesn't make others laugh."

"O my gosh…so who are your favorite comedians….Kevin Hart and Zach Galifinakis are mine." She stated blown away by the man's tenor voice.

"I don't have any." He realized.

"So for our next date…we are going to have a Hangover Marathon…..one of my friends from my old school gave me a bootleg copy of the third one." The two laughed.

"You are something else Matlin." He looked at her with affection.

"I hope that is a compliment. That is I hope there will be a second date." She waited for his response.

"Hell yeah." He smiled as they finished eating.

"umm..Maya Matlin….the stage is ready for you." She heard over the intercom as she crossed her fingers.

….

"Hey ladies." A muscular blonde with curly hair smiled.

"Hey yourself." Bianca eyed his muscles as she gave him a look of lust.

"You girls want some company?" A slim fit brunette with shoulder length hair asked.

"Sure….." The two girls stated as Katie blushed.

Bianca stood up as she helped Katie up. The boys could have at least helped. But there was nothing like male attention.

"So do we at least get to have some names?" Katie flirted as Bianca hid her surprise. Who knew the jock could be sexy.

"I'm Dan…." The blonde stated. "And this is Jeff." The brunette nodded at them.

"Katie Matlin….and I'm Bianca DeSousa."

"So how long have you two been together?" Dan eyed the beautiful girls as they blushed.

"O…we aren't together." Bianca exclaimed.

"O…we just assumed since you two were holding hands….sorry silly mistake." Jeff became embarrassed.

"What my boyfriend is trying to say is that he thinks everyone is gay." Dan stated as both girls looked at each other.

What a surprise this was.

"Well I am bisexual." Binx said blatantly…."But she is not….she is dating my best friend."

"O you two look so cute together." Jeff bit his lip.

"Jeff loves to meet new couples. It makes him feel like we are less alone in the world." Dan explained.

"Well you don't have to be gay to know that feeling." Katie smiled as she blushed being under Binx's eyes.

The rebel couldn't believe how comfortable the girl was with this now. It didn't matter to her. She honestly didn't care about the non traditional company she was around. And it made her smile.

"So does your boyfriend know that you are into his best friend?" The blonde teen asked as Katie's mouth dropped.

"I'm not…into her like that. She gorgeous…and awesome…but no…." She admired her body in the hot pink bathing suit. Her belly button ring glaring in the sun.

The blonde noticed the first signal…denial. Anyone with eyes could feel the attraction between the two.

"Well since she in on the market, I think I know someone I can introduce her too."

"Be my guest." Katie didn't know why she felt a tug at her heart. She was single. And she did need to get over Fiona. Watching her friend with Dan, she ran back to her.

"Dan gave me some clubs to hang out at." She beamed as Katie uncomfortably smiled.

"Since you are single, I have a friend I can introduce you too." He smiled as he showed her a picture on his phone.

"Jeff is like ." Dan put his arm around the boy.

"Her name is Charlie." Bianca looked at the beautiful girl with an exotic flare to her.

"She's really pretty." Katie emphasized as her found her heart hurting.

She was just like a kid with a toy. She wanted Bianca all to herself. That was it.

"She is." Bianca looked at the pictures.

"I will tell her to look on Facebook for you."

"Cool." Bianca didn't let her hopes get high.

"See you guys later." Katie waved.

"Come on. Lets go play in the water." Bianca grabbed her hand as they rushed in the waves.

…..

Maya sat on the stool as the audience waited for her to begin. Looking at Cam's face, it was all she needed to get through this. Adjusting the mike to her, she took a deep breath.

"I'm Maya Matlin and I will be playing and singing to "I'm Yours" By Jason Mraz.

As her fingers teased her the strings, Cam couldn't take his eyes off her. Listening to her light voice echo the eatery, his heart fluttered.

Her presence on stage compelled him to want to be by her side forever. She was so confident and controlled the stage.

Maya felt so alive as her light enhanced the simplistic melodies. Relieved the audience wasn't throwing food at her, she became more comfortable. In her own body. And Cam's powerful eyes gave her comfort as she played.

Hearing the audience cheer, he was taken out of his reverie. As Maya joined him once again.

"I guess they liked it." She bit her lip as he nodded.

"Me too….you have the voice of an angel." He kissed her cheek as she sat by him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here…."

"Yeah…." she agreed.

…..

"Bianca stop." Katie defended herself as the rebel splashed her with water. The loud laughter between the two was uncontrollable.

"No way Matlin. This is too much fun." Bianca felt the water in her hands as Katie giggled.

"O really?" the jock began splashing Bianca as they ran on the shoreline.

Falling on the sand, the two girls were out of breath.

"Dan and Jeff were nice. " Bianca closed her eyes.

"They were…so are you going to take them up on their offer?" Katie asked.

"I don't know yet….I mean..I might as well. Mare has Mike, You have Drew…Adam and Becky….I need someone to get me out of this funk." Bianca shrugged as she looked at the time on her phone.

"O shit…Katie…you need to get home….you have an hour to get ready."

"O my God." She hugged the girl as she ran to the car. How could she forget about Drew? How could she let time get away from her like that?

"Have fun." Bianca said sadly…remembering the girls arms around her.

…..

"This has got to be the best first date ever." Maya squealed as they walked down the city street.

"Yeah….." He admitted as he placed his hand around her shoulder as she placed her arm around his waist. It took everything for him not to panic as the closeness of her.

All of Cam's thoughts were running together as they observed the sights before him. He was trying to muster the courage to kiss her. But he didn't know how. He had never kissed anyone before. What if he…did it wrong? What if she pulled back….what if?

"Cam…what's wrong?" The girl asked as they stopped their quest. Biting her lip, she saw the emotions on his face…as they reflected hers as well.

Both were scared that this was too good to be true. Both didn't want to be pushy about what they both wanted….what they needed.

"Maya….since the moment, I saw you…I couldn't get you out of my head…and now you are here with me now."

"That's how I feel too. I get so nervous when you are so close to me…but in a good way. "She admitted as she stared at his lips.

"Maya…..I really want to kiss you."

"Then….what's stopping you?" She felt his lips on hers as they broke apart. The unsure kiss. Seeing she wanted more, he closed the gap between them once more as their lips moved together.

Maya felt his hands cup her face as she did his. She didn't want this to end. She could never get used to the taste of his lips on hers.


	10. One Marathon

One Marathon

Reverie Sound Revue

Chapter 10

….

Katie put her head against her locker as Maya rubbed her back. 4 days had passed. And her parents refused to talk to her. To even look her direction. She hated when they made her feel guilty like this. But she did need to breathe. She needed to find her own way.

"They will get over it." Maya reassured as Katie shook her head seeing Cam approach them.

"I know…go hang out with your boyfriend." The athlete stared at the two as Maya obeyed.

Her parents' disapproval was like living in hell. Their eyes said what words could not express. Opening her locker, she felt a hand on her back.

"Hey babe." Drew leaned against the locker beside her.

"O hey." She felt an awkward pause.

"Umm was wondering if you would like to come over tonight for dinner? To make up for our date." He tried to apologize.

"Sure…but it wasn't a bad one Drew. I had fun." Katie remembered the mediocre movie.

"I know but it wasn't something you will remember. I should have put more thought into it. I mean it was your first date…and I went halfway."

"No…it was nice…..I know I may have seemed standoffish since but it is just family problems." She explained as she saw Bianca walk past her. Her curls moving with her.

"Is your mom alright?" He touched her cheek with concern.

Drew was such a good guy.

"She's good….my life just made an unsuspected turn that they didn't see…and now they have to deal with it." She simply shrugged.

"Like?" The boy held her hand as they sat in the hallway. Ignoring Bianca two lockers down.

"Guess I won't be a jock for a while…I'm helping Mare and Binx with SC." She waited to hear his response.

"You will like it. You are just as much as a perfectionist as Mare is." He teased as she hit his chest.

"I'm not that bad." She hit his shoulder as he attempted to kiss her…but she gently backed away. She hoped she didn't offend him…she just wasn't ready yet.

But Drew being Drew pretended it never happened.

…..

Bianca looked at the girl Charlie Lima in depth. Nice lips, beautiful naturally tanned skin. Long hair. The two could almost pass for sisters. Seeing her with drinks in her hands….the rebel debated on wheter or not to do this.

The best way to get over one was to get another. But she didn't want to cause a cycle where she would hurt another.

Not that she was looking for someone serious, but there was nothing wrong with a friend. And she knew Mare was sick of her talking about girls in that way from time to time.

"She's pretty." Mare sat beside her in the SC room.

"Yeah…I met her through an associate. She sent me a message a couple of days ago and I haven't responded." Binx saw Mare's inquiring face.

"Well lucky you, she is a university girl…so she may be mature."

"Please." She said dramatically. "You know just like me they play the most games." Binx stated.

"True…but let's not make it too complicated. If she wants to hang out…hang out with her….have no expectations." Mare advised.

"Eye eye captain." Bianca stated as Mare rolled her eyes. "You sound like Katie." Bianca stated as she found herself blush.

"Umm….you have something on your face." Marisol laughed.

"What?" The girl began to touch her cheeks.

"It's called the truth." The black beauty blandly said.

"The truth?"

"You like Katie…"

"No I don't…." The badass defended herself firmly.

"Bianca it's alright…you aren't a terrible person. It makes sense now though…the way you use to make cracks at her. The way you were jealous of her…." Mare stated.

"Mare there is no way…." Bianca kept persisting.

"I wont tell….drop the charade with me." The president waited for her friend to open up to her.

"…..the odd thing is….I didn't have these feelings till after the beach… She's so open-minded and not judgmental ." Bianc a shrugged. "I just hate how Drew thought I would try to approach her…I know she's not like that….she likes him." Bianca said heartbroken.

"I don't know about that….I mean…she does…but it's obvious he's more into her than the other way around."

"Even so…I know she's off limits. I just want Drew back…and I don't want to be sad over losing Fiona to Imogen."

"Then it all starts with this." Mare took the mouse out of her friend's hand. One thing she knew how to do was to send the right message.

"Who did you meet her through again?" The black girl asked.

"Dann and Jeff?" She answered grateful she had her friend.

_Hey Charlie! How about we hang out sometime? Sorry I couldn't get in contact with you earlier, I have been so busy with organizations. You are just as pretty as Dann and Jeff said you were. Don't be a stranger._

"You can thank me later." Mare arrogantly sent the message.

…..

"Can you and Bianca make up now?" Adam asked as him, Becky and Drew sat at the picnic tables. "I know you miss her…and she does too."

"I want to…." Drew admitted as he ate his lunch. "I just feel like such a jerk for pushing her aside like that." He stated.

"You should." Becky retorted. "I mean….Bianca has been nothing but loyal to you, even when you didn't deserve it." Drew felt even guiltier.

"Rub it in my face why don't you?" The athlete thought about his friend. The perfect wingman. The perfect listener. And he messed it up tremendously.

"So where is Kaite?" Adam drank his Gatorade.

"I….don't know…..probably with Mare." The olive boy said nonchalantly.

"I would definitely ignore you after that crummy date you took her on." Adam laughed as Becky tried to hide her snicker.

"Was I that stupid?" Drew saw the two laugh.

"You tell me…no dinner…just a movie….and you invited us join you guys." Becky informed as her hair glowed in the sun.

"I was trying to be nice…" Drew stated. "I was just so nervous that I would say something that sounded so stupid around her. She is so smart." He sounded like a three year old.

"I know you did." The strawberry blonde held his hand. "But Rule number 1, there is no double date for the first date unless it's planned."

"You should have seen Katie's face when you offered us." Adam saw the girl's face in his mind. Her eyes widened at the boy's oblivious nature.

"I'm going to make it up to her…"

"You better…."Becky stated.

"Can you guys help make it nice?"

"Most definitely…" The two agreed.

"But make sure it is not too romantic. You don't want her to think you want sex." She warned.

"Will do." Drew knew this would make things right. The girl needed a pick me up.

…..

Imogen raced to the bathroom stall as she released herself. Flushing the toilet, she almost walked out until she saw the rebel come in. Quickly she shut her stall door as she sat on the toilet, holding her legs up. Embarrassed how she didn't know the boy was her cousin. Biting her lip, she waited for her to leave.

Bianca washed her hands as her phone beeped.

Charlie.

So the girl was interested after all?

Maybe this was a sign for her to stop feeling sorry for herself. Hitting the dryer, she turned her head as she saw Fiona enter.

Fiona looked under the stalls….ignoring the other brunette as she searched for Imogen. Maybe she went somewhere else. But seeing the brunette still drying her hands, she knew she should have apologized for Imogen's behavior.

But she knew the girl wouldn't want to hear it. But her heart got the better of her again.

"I know she was wrong Bianca…" Fiona stated as Imogen watched through the small peephole of the door.

"Just keep your dog on a leash." Bianca bit. She couldn't go one second without seeing this girl.

"Don't talk about her like that." Imogen lightly smiled seeing Fi take up for that.

"Are you serious Fiona? The same day Imogen left for her vacation, you told me you were done with her because of her clingy ways." Bianca said loudly thankful that no one else was there.

"I was just mad….." Fiona stated as Imogen's mouth opened.

Bianca was telling the truth. She thought she was important to her love, but she wasn't. The minute she left, she replaced her.

"Doesn't matter. You still said it. We still slept together." Bianca stated. "Why am I still getting backlash for your mistakes? You and Imogen walk around here like the perfect couple. And you guys kiss intentionally while I am around. I know you guys are together…but you rub it in my face..and I know that we over and done….but you know what you do Fiona. You are a great friend…but you suck at relationships."

"Bianca….wait…." The princess knew her words were true.

"No…after this moment….I am done….with you and Imogen…stay the hell out of my life…..and I hope Imogen knows what she has." Bianca left the bathroom as Imogen placed her feet on the ground.

Walking out the stall, Fiona's mouth dropped as she tried to approach the girl.

No…

No..

"Stay away from me…..I was so wrong…I thought Bianca approached you. I knew you two kissed but I didn't think you two slept together…."

"Immy…." The princess cried as her world crashed. Before her eyes…

"Don't talk to me….ever…" The girl left her there.

….

Mare bit her lip as she saw the hockey team eat lunch. She wanted to talk to Mike so badly. But what if he was lying on her? Her mind was telling her that he was lying on her to his teammates. That she was his next conquest. She was doing this to herself again. She wasn't ready for a relationship, but she still wanted the boy's affection to be real.

Damn.

The SC president was a walking oxymoron.

Katie was in the library studying, and Bianca was…elsewhere. She was all…alone. But she couldn't depend on Mike for everything.

Walking past a table, Mike immediately saw her. Maybe this was the turning point in their friendship.

Stop acting like a baby.

The girl forced her feet to move as she reached his table.

Mike couldn't contain himself as she got closer.

"Marisol." He smiled from ear to ear. She was so pretty. Clear mahogany skin. Dimples. She was just beautiful.

"Hey…." She saw the members of his team laugh as she began to walk off.

"No…no…don't go…." He gave her his chair as he grabbed another one form the other table.

"My team is laughing because they thought I was making our friendship up." He gave them a victorious look.

"We were thinking he was lying. No way a girl like you would give our captain a time of day." Lukethrew a fry at the boy.

"Why is that?" Marisol ate with the boys as Mike liked how she fit in with them.

"Number one….you're smart. You run this school besides Simpson." Luke stated. "And number two you are hot as hell….and you don't know it…." Dallas gave him a warning look with his eyes.

Mare was his.

Not that she was his property. But he wanted her.

"Thanks." Mare saw Mike blush as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Any girl who can keep his attention is definitely someone special." Luke stated.

"He's pretty special too." Mare bit her lip.

…

Trying on her new blazer and heels, she was ready for tonight. She was meeting someone new. Maybe someone who spared people's feelings. And if she wasn't, she was at a university where she didn't have to see her. Placing her hair in a bun, her mother came in with the pins.

"Thanks mom." The girl sat on her bed as the woman placed the pens gently in her hair. "Paul wanted me to remind you to keep your mace on at all times. You can't trust people. We don't want what happened to Mare, happen to you." Bianca nodded looking at the woman she resembled.

"I'm just glad that you two are open to the idea that I date." Her mom held her shoulders at the statement.

"Thanks for trusting us too. " Serena kissed her daughter. "If you guys get close, bring her over the house….bring that new girl that you and Mare hang out with now too."

"Katie?" Bianca wasn't expecting her mother to say that.

"O god, did your mouth get you in trouble again? I swear, someone is going to cut it out…"

"No mom. Katie's amazing. She so…I don't know…different from any girl I met before." Binx laughed.

"Well hopefully you may feel the same about Charlie." Serena noticed the glimmer in her eyes.

"That's the plan." The girl hugged the woman hoping she could get her mind off the red head.

"Binxie, is there something I need to know?" The woman sensed her daughter's uneasiness.

"No….not anymore." Bianca stated. "From now on…I am letting go of everything that weighed me down. I actually have a new start." The girl kissed her mother.

"Bianca you don't need to restart. Just keep going." Her mother watched her leave the driveway.

…

Mare pulled Katie to the front row of the ice rink. A bright smile plastered on her face. It was nice to see this from her new friend.

"I hope Mike likes his surprise." Mare gripped her purse as they sat down.

"I'm sure he will." She heard her phone beep.

Remember tonight is the night

"Drew I take it?" The black beauty saw her friend laugh.

"Yeah." She said nonchalantly as the president noticed her reaction. Or non reaction.

Being captain, Mike was the first on the ice before his team mates. He wanted to make a good impression to start the year, but he couldn't help but smile seeing the SC president at the railing waving at him.

"Surprise, surprise." Mare blushed as he skated up to her.

"You tell me…" he smiled wanting to hug her….but he didn't want to press her.

"Do well today." The president touched his shoulder as he grabbed her hand.

"How long are you going to stay?" He asked as Katie watched the two. Even though the two were friends, you could see the chemistry between them. The looks in their eyes for each other.

"Ummm….." Marisol began.

"She is going to stay the whole time. Luckily we drove in separate cars and I have a date with Drew." Katie finished. No way was she going to let this girl run away from this guy.

"Then maybe me and you can hang out after this?" he asked hoping she would say yes. Hoping she wouldn't push him back.

"ummm….sure." The girl nodded as her heart skipped a beat. Both smiling, as they heard the whistle.

"That's my cue to leave…" He let her hand go as she remembered his touch.

"Thanks a lot Matlin." Mare sat down.

"Why am I detecting sarcasm, you obviously like him….." The girls watched them practice.

"Because. I don't need to be closer to him than I already am. I mean. I can be around him when others are around, but just us….I don't….I don't know."

"Mare not every guy is spawn of Satan. He really is good."

" Yeah I know…but your words remind me of what I told Binx about Fiona." The president shrugged.

"When she assured me that Fiona was over Imogen, I told her to go for it…and look where it got her. My heart can't afford to be wrong." The gorgeous leader began to breathe harder.

"But this is different?" Katie assured.

"How?" Marisol was growing scared by the minute. "Dallas is good, but what if he changes? What if he is showing me a side that he wants me to see. I mean, he is such a great friend to me…and feelings are there…but I am scared that I will ruin it…and I know I will."

"You have to take a chance."

"I don't know if I can afford too right now. I mean, I am happy that Bianca is taking a chance with Charlie." Mare noticed the girl's expression change.

"Was that shocking to you? The black girl inquired.

"No….no…." Katie bit her lip. "I am happy for her…" The red head said nonchalantly.

Was the president listening to hard when she heard the tone change? Was Katie troubled by her revelation?

…..

Drew was thankful he had the two to help clean. Placing the table in the middle of the room, he put a red table cloth over it. Grabbing candles, he placed them on the table as he was about to light them.

"Let's wait for that later." Adam warned as Drew calmed himself down.

Vacuuming the room, he saw his brother place a flower at the center of the table. Never had he seen his brother work like this for a girl.

"Ok….I got pasta and Paninis." Becky smiled brightly as she placed them in the refrigerator.

O god, I am so nervous. I hope I don't mess up." The athlete prayed.

"Don't worry…you will." Adam stated as Becky nudged him. "But not as bad as you did before." His brother nodded at his statement. He would take what he could get.


	11. One Marathon part 2

One Marathon

Chapter 11

Part 2

…..

Bianca was sitting on pins and needles as she waited for the university girl. Maybe she was too early. What if she was being stood up? There was no way a college girl, especially in a sorority, would want to talk to a senior in high school.

Settling herself down, her mouth dropped seeing the exotic beauty walk in the café. Looking at the surroundings, trying to find her.

Instantly, Bianca stood up looking at the girl who had hair for days. Her hips moving from left to right.

"Bianca Desousa?" The Hispanic cheerfully asked.

"Charlie Lima?" The rebel asked with a smile.

The two girls instantly hugged as they sat down.

"I got caught up in traffic. I'm never on time for anything." Charlie looked at the gorgeous girl. Jeff didn't tell her she was this beautiful. Clear skin with naturally curly hair.

"Me and you have something in common then. For the first time I am actually on time." Bianca laughed as she grabbed the menu on the table.

"No way…" Charlie grabbed her wrist. "This was just a meet up spot. We are going to go somewhere else?" The girl flirted.

"So what did you have in mind?" Bianca flipped her hair.

"This place by the beach with an open deck. The water looks so beautiful and plus…we can talk." Charlie blushed at the girl. "Let me go use the bathroom right quick."

Bianca watched the girl leave as she was surprisingly satisfied so far. She would go with the flow. Looking at her phone she saw Marisol text her.

_Have fun, don't over analyze._

_Ok mother ;)_

_Haha…is Charlie as hot as you think?_

_Hell yeah!_

"Ready Bianca?" Charlie offered her hand as she took it.

….

Katie zipped up the blue dress as she combed through her curls. Smiling at herself, she was grateful for YouTube tutorials. She hoped this date could cause sparks in her chest. Why was Drew not making her heart drop? Why was his chivalrous ways not making her think of him constantly?

Grabbing her purse, she saw her mother and father at the door. The look of seriousness on their faces.

"I have a date with Drew." She told them as they didn't budge. Looking at the ground, she couldn't ignore the look of disappointment on their faces.

"Not tonight…sit down." Carl stated as he helped Gwen in a seat…placing her crutches on the floor as he sat on Katie's bed…. Patting a spot beside him.

"Dad…mom…my opinion isn't going to change." She said with a defeat as she obeyed.

"I guess….we just want to know why it took so long for you to tell us this?" The blonde woman looked at her daughter.

"It's just that with the doctor visits…and us constantly moving…I thought of you mom…and that is why I stuck with it. I know you guys spend so much money on medication…but I just can't do it anymore….at least for a little while….please?"

"I know it seems as if we shut you out….but we just didn't know what to say…and we hate that we took so much from you two. I just want you to be happy…" Carl stated.

"I have been applying for different scholarships…and applying to different colleges. I don't want you guys to think I am truly dependent on you guys…and I know I have been selfish…but I just really need this." She pleaded.

"We know….this is the best we have ever seen you and Maya." Gwen commented.

"I actually have friends dad. And I am the social chair for Student Council..I heard the arguments between you two at night…" She admitted.

"We know…and we were selfish….so we want to do a compromise?" Gwen held her daughter's hand.

"We heard about a soccer camp. And they are looking for coaches….it is held during weekends and summers…you will need the money…and they pay way over minimum wage….but the deal is it's with toddlers. If you can handle rugrats." Gwen stated.

"Me and your mother have been searching this past week…and one of my co workers told me about it and I talked to one of the managers…." Carl saw his daughter smile.

"I don't know what to say. Over the past week I thought you two were disowning me…" Katie looked at the two. She hated that she didn't trust them enough to tell them up front.

"say you forgive us…." Gwen smiled as Katie hugged her. "Say you will forgive us for putting myself before my children. I made this promise to you that I will provide you with a stable environment….and I will keep it."

"You want to go see you it?" Carl smiled seeing his daughter nearly jump out of her skin.

"Yes…." She hugged him. "O wait…my date with Drew..Can we make it another time…I mean."

"Yeah…." The parents left her room as she ran to her car.

This was going to work out after all.

…

Fiona couldn't leave the girl here at the school by herself. Even after her heart was broken. Her love found out the truth. In the worst way. Wiping her eyes, she opened the auditorium door. Seeing Imogen draw sketches of a backdrop, the artistic girl ignored her.

"Immy…" Fiona began as the other continued to sketch.

"don't call me that…I have nothing to say to you." The artistic girl kept her eyes on her notepad.

"You have to understand." The princess tried to plead to the other girl. She knew this day would come. She knew. And there was no way to prepare her heart for this.

"There is nothing to understand. I heard you and Bianca today. I cant believe I had you on this pedestal…like you could never do me like you did Adam and Bianca. But you did…" Imogen dropped her notepad on the floor as she headed towards the stage.

She just wanted to be away from the girl who thought lies could repair love.

"no…no…I couldn't…I love you." Fiona ran behind her as she tried to grab for the girl.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Immy lightly pushed her back.

"you lied to me too Immy…but I knew it…and I overlooked it because.." Fiona said firmly with tears in her eyes.

"Because you understood why I did it Fiona…" Immy looked in her eyes.

"only to protect you and our relationship…I figured something happened between you guys during the summer….and I can take that….but why did you have to sleep with her? Why? I can even take you approaching her because of my ways…but how could you give her your body like that?"

"Immy…I was hurt. I missed you so much…and I was….I was so selfish." Fiona grabbed the girl's wrist.

"you were…and you gave her something that I didn't want to share with anyone. Now when I see her, all I can think about is how she has the satisfaction of knowing she has something of yours that I have been begging for…I guess that is why you resisted me every time." Imogen put the puzzle together.

"I was guilty ok. I will fix this…." The girl snatched her wrist back.

"How can you? This isn't a vase. This is about two people together…." Imogen cried. "Were you always attracted to Bianca? Were you just waiting for me to leave to get her? I saw how you two flirted when you thought I didn't see."

"No….no….." Fiona began. "I have always loved you."

"But you don't know how to show it." Imogen raised her voice. "This isn't love. It can't be manipulated…or bought."

"immy please." Fiona cried.

"Just go away…just leave…."

"How will you get home?" Fiona sincerely cared for her.

"I will find a way." She stated.

…

Drew opened the glass door for her as she walked inside. The short dress that showed her lovely shape, made him stare at her in awe. Shyly smiling, she kissed his cheek as he placed his arm around her waist.

The candlelight accenting the dark room. The flowers creating a romantic aura. She definitely knew he was smitten by her.

"Your dinner awaits my lady." He pulled out her chair for her.

"Why thank you kind sir." The red head teased as she saw the him gently place a plate before her.

"this…is definitely nice Drew." The girl cut her pasta with her fork and knife.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't take you as a joke. And I am nothing like those rumors you hear about me." He said genuinely.

"I know….." Katie assured him as she wondered how Bianca's date was going. Wait, now was not the time for that.

"I just have a knack for always doing things without thinking. I don't mean any offense by it, but it just happens….."

"Drew." She reached his hand. "It's alright….besides…everything is looking up." She bit her lip.

"Good to hear."

"Just so you know…me and Binx are cool once again." He admitted as the girl nodded. "I talked to her before her date. It was wrong of me to treat her like that because of my insecurities…" He let his mouth slip.

"But we have gone over this. I'm not into her like that." She said firmly.

"I know that. I do…just remember to knock sense in me when I do something stupid."

"Don't worry, I will." She continued to eat seeing his face of contentment. But the girl didn't know if she wanted the guy in front of her.

Damn.

…..

Mike hoped this would help pull the girl out of her shell more. But he was shocked when she let him hold her hand. Carrying a pair of ice skates, he handed her one as she looked at him with question.

"I can't ice skate." She reluctantly put them on.

"I know…" He looked at her. "I am going to teach you." He smirked as her mouth dropped.

"Mike…what do you plan on accomplishing here?" She closed herself again.

"I just want you to not shut down every time you get scared." He offered his hand as she ignored it.

"I do not…." She knew he was right.

"O so what are you doing now?" He tried the direct approach.

"Fine…." She tied her shoes as she stood up.

Mike wouldn't show his smirk, but he knew that would do the trick. Grabbing her hands he led them to the ice as she tried to get her balance by gripping his shoulder.

He knew this was the perfect way for her to learn that he could depend on her. It would show her not all touch was bad.

"This was your plan wasn't it?" Marisol rolled his eyes at the clever boy.

"what plan?" He kept a still face as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Mike?" The boy kept ignoring her as she finally gained her balance.

"Now….move like your walking." He instructed as she obeyed.

"So how did you get into hockey?" She asked as his hands didn't leave her waist.

"my dad….." He stated. "he loved the game and I just wanted to make him happy." He shrugged.

"o…well you are good at the sport." She blushed as she almost fell.

"I got you. Don't worry." He assured her as they moved slowly….feeling his grip tighten.

"So..um thank you for not giving up on me….." She shyly said as they stopped skating.

His eyes staring into hers. Hers staring into his. They were so brown. His body took control as he began to lean in…

"I…umm…I got to go….I have to finish something up for SC…um…."the fear of him being so close to her made her want to run.

"Mare, no….please don't go…we are getting so close." He admitted as he pleaded.

"But im so scared right now…" she looked in his eyes as he held her.

He wanted to kill the guy that did this to her.

"Don't focus on that fear…focus on me…on us." He tilted her chin as he wanted to kiss her…but he would focus on her now.

"He just cant get out my mind…and I spend every second either studying or with SC to keep my mind off of it….just stop mike…please." She tried to warn.

"Well it's going to be hard because I already told you I am not going anywhere. I can't go back on my word." He told her.

"you so stubborn just like my mom. I am damaged goods. And the councelors cant help me…she cant help me…and you cant help me…you cant. And I'm not good enough for you." She attempted to get out of his grasp as the two fell on the ice together.

She on top of him. Touching her face, she let him. Blocking out what that boy did to her. She had never felt this warm before. But his fingers felt so good.

It didn't matter to Mike as he touched her so innocently. Enjoying the smile that grazed her would always keep his promise.

…..

Bianca grinned as she wrapped her arms around Charlie as they drove on her scooter. The wind whipping through her hair, she let out a loud laugh as they stopped at the red light.

"So I take it this is a new experience for you." The exotic girl turned look at the rebel.

"Definitely." She wrapped her arms tighter around the girl. Wait till she told Marisol and Katie. She hoped Drew didn't mess up their date. She hoped she wouldn't mess up this date with this girl.

"So what do you do in your spare time besides riding scooters?" She asked the girl smiled back.

"I draw…..but my major is business…I want to manage a museum…you?"

"I love to dance….." Bianca asked. "Me and my friend Marisol spend most of our time learning new dance moves from YouTube." She laughed.

"I definitely sound like a nerd."

"Yeah…but a cute one." Charlie parked as she helped the girl get off the bike.

"This is a place where me and my sorority sisters go out. We love the beach…and we spend hours bathing in the sun. This is like a bar slash lounge." Charlie said as she thought about Katie with her. The way Dan and Jeff thought they were together.

She had to stop. Her and Drew just got back friends.

"So what are your plans for the future….."

"Well, I have applied to many colleges…but I don't know which one I will choose. I want to be away from my parents to have a little independence but not too far." She shrugged.

"Keep your options open." The two sat down as Bianca blushed under Charlie's eyes.

"But I do know I want to major in dance…."

"Please tell me I don't have anything on my face." The rebel bit her lip as the girl nodded.

"No…not at all." The Spanish girl couldn't form words as she looked at the stunning girl. "You just seem to have a plan unlike the rest of my friends who are upper classroom."

"So what's your classification?" Bianca asked as they waited for their food.

"Freshman…I was supposed to be a sophomore…but I took a break…my mom got sick…and my dad left us when I was five."

"Sorry to hear that." Bianca held her hand.

"No biggy." Charlie stated. "I didn't say it to get sympathy…just small talk." The girls smiled as their food arrived.

"So Desousa…is it good to say that this can happen again?"

"I wouldn't mind that." The girl flirted as they ate.

…

"This Panini is delicious." Katie loved the way the cheese melted in her mouth. Seeing Drew's affection for her in her eyes, she kept eating.

What was wrong with her? No matter how hard she tried, it wasn't working.

"Katie, is something on your mind? You seem a little off?"

"Sorry. I just have so much on my mind." She half lied.

"Like what?" He inquired.

"Like the fact that my parents actually are letting me have my way for once." She continued to eat as he grabbed her hand.

"So I you are no longer an athlete." he teased.

"Bianca calls me 'jock.' I am glad you two are back friends." She smiled.

"So that means you guys will be arguing soon." Drew teased as she playfully hit him.

"What it's true. You two are so much alike…."Drew continued to eat as he was oblivious to Katie's glow at the mention of the other girl's name.

"Maybe that's why we have our moments." The red head finished as Drew put their plates in the sink.

"I have another surprise for you." He turned on his iPod as the romantic music played.

"You are too much Drew." She placed her hands around his neck as he placed his around her waist. Resting her head on his chest, they swayed with the beat.

"Katie….I hope this makes up for last time." He let out a sigh of relief.

"It does." She looked at him as he….leaned down. Closing her eyes, his lips met hers…and she felt nothing. Wasn't this what she wanted?

Feeling their lips move together, she couldn't break away. Not after he did this for her. She was so evil for taking advantage of the boy who did nothing wrong.


	12. Interlude: The Way I Loved You

Interlude

The Way I Loved You

Taylor Swift

…

Katie stared at her sister with envy as she and Cam sat in the back seat of her car. Gently kissing. She wished she felt that way when Drew kissed her. Three days had passed and she was still waiting for the passion to appear. On the hallways, they were together. And appeared perfect.

She was content with him. He treated her with respect. He never excluded her, but there was this void she knew existed. What was wrong with her?

Cam couldn't help himself. The more his mouth moved over hers, the more he lost control. He hoped he was doing it right, but the way she didn't push him away…he figured he was doing something right. Feeling her hands cup his face, he lightly bit her lips.

He didn't even know how he ended up making out with his girlfriend. It was just a simple good morning kiss that evolved to this.

Maya heard her sister's protests, but she couldn't help the need she had to feel his lips on hers. It was like a game that they both won. His soft lips made her tingle as she felt the goose bumps against her skin.

"Guys…" Katie raised her voice as they ignored her. Rolling her eyes, she stopped abruptly as the car jerked. The two falling over as they looked at her accusingly.

"I knew that would do the trick. Could you two breathe?" She asked as she pulled up in at the school. Seeing Bianca and Mare walk inside, she was grateful they didn't see her.

She didn't want to hear about how mature Charlie was. Big deal. She was a sorority girl. A sorority girl who was well balanced. Who knew how to party while she kept her GPA up. Why was she jealous of her friend's relationship. Everyone was in love…

"Of course mommy dearest doesn't approve." Maya bit back as she noticed Katie was in another world. "Umm, I will see you in class babe." She kissed Cam as she sat by Katie in the front seat.

"Why can't I have what you have Maya?" The sibling looked at the girl as Maya folded her lips. She thought she was happy with Drew. The two seemed like a perfect couple.

"I thought you liked Drew." She musician asked the former athlete.

"I do…I do." Katie shrugged. "I am just over exaggerating…I have to realize some things come with time." She held herself together as she got out the car.

"Katie…." Maya followed her. "If you aren't happy with Drew…then…leave…" Maya advised as Katie said nothing as she ran to Tori and Cam.

…..

Imogen hid on the rooftop, with her ipad in her hand. Crying….looking through Fiona's messages to and from Bianca.

_ F: I want you so bad. I can't wait to see you._

B: I have never felt closer to you than before.

F: Can you stay the whole night?

Imogen tossed the pad on her bag. It was the millionth times she looked at the messages. She didn't understand why it still stung. And why the tears kept falling. Fiona still called her and she still didn't answer. No she wasn't right, either.

But she was so tired of all this drama. Her senior year wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be high off of love.

Adam heard the sniffles as he opened the door to the roof. Looks like someone needed time alone.

"Ummm….." Adam saw the cried out girl. And he stopped at the sight. "I know you want to be left alone…I will just leave." Adam noticed her other half was not by her.

"What are you doing here?" Imogen wiped her eyes as Adam shrugged. He was looking for a quiet place where he could take Becky…all for that one.

"Tell Becky I am really sorry for what happened." The girl adjusted her glasses as Adam became concerned.

"What happened?" He asked as Imogen bit her lip. She couldn't lie now.

"I basically blew up on her for no reason at all." The oddity admitted. "I just let my love for Fiona get the best of me…and I shouldn't have." The girl cried as Adam approached her.

"I'm sorry for that." He hugged her as Imogen held on to him for dear life. A part of him wanted to yell at her for confronting Becky and the other part wondered why Becky didn't tell him."

"It will be alright….I moved on." Adam gave her faith.

"But I don't think I can Adam. You don't get it. You fit in. I don't." She admitted as they broke apart.

"I'm…that's crazy." The boy wiped her tear away.

"No it's not and stop thinking like that it is. I'm weird alright. I look weird. I dress weird…I even use words like 'salutations'….there aren't too many people here who can see through that." She told the boy as he stated.

"So you think the trans kid definitely fits in." He tried to make her feel better."I have been thrown into doors, outed and don't forget being accused as a lesbian." He laughed as he saw a faint smile.

"Well there is a smile." He said as Imogen shook her head.

"but you aren't weird Adam…at least your soul isn't. I remember thinking to myself why would Fiona give up the good guy who would do anything for her." She admitted.

"Because, she is not into guys….she's into girls." The girl only nodded.

"I know….and right now…I'm just so lost." She admitted.

…..

Katie scrolled down her Facebook page in the SC office. Her eyes widened as she saw the "single" status on Imogen's page. What happened? And as she checked her photos, none could be seen of the couple together.

"You didn't tell me Fiona and Imogen split up?" Katie said as Marisol walked in the room.

"I didn't know myself…but it would make sense seeing how Fiona has been giving me the stink eye in creative writing." The girl smirked as Bianca came in handing the president a salad.

What goes around, comes around.

Mare noticed how Katie kept her eyes glued on the screen.

"That must be an interesting blog site?" Bianca tried to get Katie's attention as Katie ignored her. Not again.

"No….I just figured why Fiona and Imogen have been looking at us and each other like they want to kill." The red head shut the screen as Bianca began to do a little cha-cha.

"Ummm….what's with the dancing Desousa?" Marisol asked as Bianca tried to keep the beat in her head. The two looking at each other with question.

"Charlie is taking me out for some salsa dancing." Bianca moved her hips rhythmically as Katie rolled her eyes at the rebel.

"Nice…binx." Marisol ate her salad as she noticed Katie seemed reluctant to the conversation. "Maybe she can invite us to her sorority house." Mare laughed.

"College isn't just about parties Mare." Katie grabbed another fork as she ate a piece of her salad.

"I know that…." Katie ate her salad. "You can have it." Mare gave it to her as Bianca begged for her to join her.

Katie watched the girls hold hands as they moved in sync. Something she could never do.

"What are you waiting on jock…come dance with us." Bianca invited as Katie shook her head. Attempting to get her out of her shell. What was causing this distance between them?

"I cant….." Katie continued to eat the salad as Bianca left Marisol dancing…who kept her eyes on the two girls. This would be interesting.

"Come on…." Bianca saw the girl's blush as she pulled her by her hands. Relishing the feel of athlete's soft hands in hers, she ignored her own blush.

"Just move your hips like this."

Bianca put her hands around Katie's hips to help her. Her nice hips that gave her body justice.

Facing each other, Katie felt the blush on her cheek redden. She couldn't handle this girl moving so sensually with her. Placing her hands on the other girl's shoulders, it was like they were in their own world.

Was the look in Katie's eyes her imagination? Spinning the girl around, Binx saw how Marisol looked at the two. She couldn't do this….she had Drew…and Drew was her brother. But the feel of the girl in her arms made her feel ….at home. Charlie could never give her this feeling.

But she could also never hurt her or Drew.

No. Don't let me go. Please don't. Why was Drew so uncomfortable unlike she was? Why was Bianca loosening her grip?

"Ummm….so yeah…that is how you cha cha…." Bianca broke apart as Mare pretended she didn't see the blush on both of their cheeks.

"So….ummm I need advice." Mare tried to transition from the awkwardness. The tension between the two girls as they stared each other down. It was the same tension she felt with Mike….but she didn't want to feel it.

She was lying to herself again.

Just like Bianca and Katie were lying to themselves.

"…How do I get a guy to not like me anymore? Better yet…how do I stop myself from liking someone?" She asked in dire need as the two looked at her.

"Everything alright with you and Dallas?" Katie kept her body in control as it missed Bianca's touch as they moved onto the random icebreakers.

"I don't know…I mean…yes…but I really don't want it to be…my nightmares….I'm not having them as much as before…but they still happen…"

"Mare..you cant stop yourself from liking him." Binx felt the blush upon her cheek as Katie looked at her intently.

No.

She had Charlie. This was for the best.

"If you say so." She took a deep breath as he walked in….seeing the noticeable blush on Bianca and Katie's cheek. Probably a funny joke.

Seeing his serious face, the two left as Mare bit her lips again. The two didn't help her at all.

"Mare…I don't know any other way to prove to you that I won't hurt you." He referred to the other day as she nodded.

"I told you before that I can't give you what you need." She avoided his eyes. Why did he have to show up now?

"And I told you that I am not leaving your side." He stood his ground.

"So then why are we having this conversation?" Mare stated. "I hate how I can't be those girls who flirt with you. I hate how I am not pretty enough…"

"That's because you're beautiful." He chose his actions carefully as the girl let him touch her face again. At least he was breaking through her fear someway.

Their unofficial date showed him that this girl only understood the direct approach.

"I know I do this every time. I get close to you and I push you away." He gently touched her face at her comment. He felt a sting when she didn't look in his eyes.

"Look at me." She did as he told her.

"I want to show you that I won't hurt you." he cupped her face.

"I wont let you let that guy take away your ability to love or feel any type of affection." He stated as she listened. Her heart beating faster by the minute. Her hands finding their way on his chest.

"Just be honest with me…tell me what you feel for me."

"I like you alright….I do. I just….." She said with defeat as Mike smiled. She finally admitted it to him. She was finally trusting him.

"Then please don't punish me for this.…..I want this as much as you do." He gently touched her lips with his. A simple kiss. And then he realized Marisol's lips were the softest he had ever tasted before.

Marisol opened her eyes as she looked at him with awe.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No…." Mare wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel the sensation of his lips against her. "Umm…I want to…..kiss you again." She stated as he nodded at her request.

Leaning into him, their lips gently met together as he held her in his arms. This was all he needed.

…

Drew looked at the sudden randomness of Imogen appearing with Adam at the basketball goal. Wasn't this supposed to be their time together? He had definitely been friends with Marisol and Bianca too long.

"Sup Imogen." Drew held the ball in his hand as Adam shrugged seeing his brother's weird expression.

"Umm greetings and salutations." She waved shyly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah…." He looked at her strangely as he pulled Adam aside.

"Why is she here?"

"Be a gentleman Drew….Fiona and her broke up." The younger brother grabbed the ball from his hand.

"What for?" Adam looked at the boy like he should already know the answer.

"O…the truth is finally out." Imogen heard the boys talking about her love life.

"umm…I will just leave." She bit her lip.

"No…stay." Drew insisted as Adam shot a goal.

"Shoot some hoops with us." Adam pleaded…giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist.

"Ok….but this isn't going to work." She felt Fiona's eyes on her as she ignored them.

"Maybe not, but at least you see that your only friend isn't Fiona. At least you know that you're not alone." Adam saw the girl throw the basketball in the hoop as he ignored Fiona's eyes.

The pristine beauty saw them from afar. Her anxiety deepening.

"Yay….I made it." Imogen hugged Adam who hugged her back.

What had she done? Why couldn't Imogen see that they were meant together? How could she hurt her by being near Adam? No slap in the face or bitter remarks could hurt like this. Walking through the glass doors, she held her tears seeing Bianca at her locker.

….

Bianca couldn't get Katie out her mind. Was she imaging the look that the jock had in her eyes for her? Her deep blue eyes that made her feel…..so comfortable. No matter how big the misunderstandings gotten, the two found their way to each other. It was as if she understood her.

Feeling the breeze through her hair at the picnic tables, she looked seeing Drew, Adam…and Imogen playing basketball. Was the world ending? That must have been some breakup.

"Good to see that smile again." Cam stole Bianca's extra fruitcup.

"Sure Cam…you can have it." Bianca's sarcasm made him smirk.

"Why thanks for looking out for your little cousin Binx." His humor made her roll her eyes.

"whatever." She laughed seeing Katie and Drew walk hand-in-hand down the cement steps.

"Thought you were into Charlie?" Cam knew her like the back of his hand. The girl only nodded seeing the two kiss.

"I am…" Bianca shrugged. "Shes fun, smart."

"Superhot.."He finished her statement as Bianca looked at him with annoyance. "Don't tell Maya I told you that." He finished his snack. "So what does this mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…are you ready for a relationship?" He ate.

"No…but cant' I just have a good time….."

"Yeah…just don't turn into Fiona…or make Charlie your Bianca. Be honest." The fighter knew he was right.

"And stop looking at Katie and Drew like that." He stated not seeing Maya walk up to them.

The blonde overheard the conversation. So it was true. Tori wasn't just babbling. Bianca was into her sister. Not that she didn't see it herself.

"I'm not…" Bianca started as they broke apart.

"Ready for movie night?"Maya pretended she didn't hear the last bit of the conversation. It wasn't her business. But that didn't mean she wouldn't tell her sister.

"Yeah." The two kissed as Bianca looked at them with longing.

"Katie looks at us like that too." Maya commented.

….

Katie broke apart as she felt him try to put his tongue in her mouth. Did she make a mistake? Placing her hand on his chest, she saw the disappointment on his face.

She was crazy, she pulled him away from Adam and Imogen to have some alone time. Now they were alone, and she didn't want it. Was it because of Bianca's invasive eyes on her? Why couldn't she figure herself out?

Mare has affection and she wasn't looking for it….just like Maya and Bianca….why wasn't it so easy for her?

"Sorry…." She bit her lip as he looked into her eyes.

"No…no…it's my fault….when you are ready." He smiled as she nodded. He would wait for her. He had made so many mistakes before, he wouldn't make the mistake of pushing her away.

But she didn't know if she would be ready…or if she ever would be.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes traveled to Bianca's…but naturally they turned away from eachother.


	13. The Boy That Blocked His Own Shot

The Boy That Blocked His Own Shot

Brand New

Chapter 13

….

Maya looked as her sister desperately wash dishes. How could she just ignore the words that came out of her mouth?

"Katie…." Maya kept calling her names.

The red head didn't want to say it. It would make this too real for her. Yet her mind could only think about the rebellious girl with the smart mouth. No matter how much she kissed Drew. No matter how much she tried to pull herself away from the girl, they would gravitate towards each other.

"Katie….stop." Maya pulled her arm as the girl dried her hands.

"Maya…I have to get the house looking nice before mom and dad get back." Katie lied as she put the food in the fridge.

"That is for me and Cam tonight." Maya saw through her sister's defense mechanism. Grabbing the food from her hand, she placed it back on the counter.

"Now…you may can hide from everyone else….but you can't from me. You know don't you….you know Bianca has a crush on you."

"alright….fine…I know." The athlete exclaimed as she looked at the blonde.

"Then why aren't you with her? Why are you with Drew?" Maya bit her lip.

"What?" Katie was taken off guard by her question.

"This explains so much. The way you two touch each other in the hallways. The way you two look at each other…the way you don't look at Drew."

"I can't do that Maya. It would make me a horrible person…." Katie reasoned. "drew and Bianca were constantly fighting because he accused her of liking me…."

"And he was right." Maya stated matter of factly.

"and I told him I was not into her." Katie stated. "I can't tear Bianca and Drew apart…and Charlie and Bianca apart just for my feelings. It would be so wrong….especially since we travel so much…."

"We've been here for a little bit over a month. This is the longest I remembered staying in one place…."

"So what Maya….what would mom and dad say?"

"They would support you just like they did with your soccer choice." Maya exclaimed. "They are extremely open-minded. They love Mimi and Julie." Maya blushed at the thought of Cam.

"Yeah…because it is not their daughter."

"So just admit that you like her…like she likes you." Maya stated.

"ok…I like her….now what. What do I do?"

"Tell her…before its too late."

"I cant Maya…it wouldn't be right….." Katie grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked.

"Out."

….

Imogen saw the religious girl sit at the bus stop. Her behavior that day was unacceptable. But why hadn't she told Adam? That would explain why the boy never confronted her. Her actions were just creating webs of conflict with so many relationships.

"Becky?" Imogen saw the girl singing with her iPod in her ear.

"What do you want?" The strawberry blonde looked up at her as the brunette sat down.

"I just really wanted to apologize to you. You didn't deserve that. It was uncalled for." Imogen looked at her sadly.

"Good to know…now your conscious is clear." Becky said blandly.

"You don't believe me…" imogen adjusted her glasses.

"I don't know what to believe anymore when it comes to you Imogen. I have seen you at your best…and at your worst…." She remembered the confrontation.

"Fiona…."Imogen began.

"This has to do with you Imogen. You choose how you want to act." Becky informed.

"I know….but Adam really helped me out today…"

"that's because he has a good heart." Becky stated.

"just like you…especially since you didn't tell him…..thanks."

"I should have….but I remembered how Adam was when Fiona hurt him. I couldn't kick you when you were already down."

"Becky I am really grateful to you to. Imogen Moreno….at your service." As the girl laughed. Becky only nodded. She didn't know if she could trust the chameleon.

…..

Bianca blushed as she felt the mature girl wrap her arms around her waist. Listening to the music, she let her mind escape to place that only she knew. Feeling the beats bleed through the speakers, her body moved seductively against Charlie's.

It almost felt like…when she was with Katie. Almost. The intensity she felt between her and the red head earlier made her skin tingle. But this wasn't the time to think of that.

Feeling the girl wrap her arms around her stomach, she whispered in her ear.

"Why don't we take a break?" The university girl asked in her ear as she nodded.

"Didn't know you could move like that….you will be famous in no time." Charlie held her hand as they sat down in the dark club.

"I definitely need the encouragement….." Binx looked at the beauty.

"Seriously. You are really talented. I bet you can teach me something new…." The older girl flirted.

"If I can teach Katie…how to dance. I can teach anyone how to dance." Bianca laughed at the tomboy.

"Who's Katie?" The girl noticed her glow at the mention of the name.

"My friend who is very reluctant to try new things. But I definitely have helped her break out of her shell. Today I taught her how to cha-cha….me and Marisol of course." She realized she was getting carried away with words.

"That's always a good thing…..so when do I get to meet your friends?" The girl asked as she grabbed Bianca's hand.

"Anytime you would like too….but let me warn you…..if you take Mare to a party, she will be your friend for life." Bianca stated.

"What about Katie?" The exotic girl noticed her instant stiffness.

"she would be the one to want to stay next to you the entire time because she is so scared some frat boy will spill a drink on her." Bianca noticed the girl staring at her uneasily.

"Yeah…that has happened to me so many times." Charlie reminisced when she first pledged.

"so I can take it that we will be going on more dates together…learning more about each other…." The exotic beauty as the girl looked down at the ground.

"Umm….Charlie I do like you…." She began. "but I just got out of a relationship…." She watched her listen to her.

"With Katie?" Charlie assumed by the way Bianca reacted when she talked about her.

"O…no….Katie is just my friend…She is actually my other best friend's girlfriend….trust me. Nothing is there." Bianca hated how Charlie saw through her.

And she hated how she couldn't stop herself from liking the red head even when she was on a date with this gorgeous woman. But it wasn't like Katie would want her anyway.

"o sorry…I guess I was reading into your body language too much." The university girl stumbled over her words.

"this one girl…long story short…I just need…." She began.

"I get it….so that means that I have to prove to you that I am worthy of your time." Charlie flirted as the girl blushed.

…..

Gwen and Carl came into the living seeing the two teens laugh hysterically at their movie. This was a nice sight to see. Their daughter with a smile on her face. Their daughter not comparing herself to Katie. Their daughter feeling comfortable in her own skin.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Matlin…" Cam said as they intently kept their eyes on the wolfpack.

"Hey kids….you guys want some pasta salad…I got it from that new gourmet restaurant in town." Carl asked as Cam nodded.

Though he loved his mothers, a part of him always wondered what his life would be like if he had a dad. Uncle Paul was the closest thing, but Carl was a great man too. He loved his kids…and protected them.

"here you go son." Carl handed the eager kid the plate as he joined Maya. She made a good choice.

"Have you guys seen Katie?" Gwen knew it was 7 but she hadn't heard from her.

"She's probably at Mare's or Bianca's." Maya stated as she was trying to block her parents out. This was supposed to be their time.

"did her and Drew fall out?" Gwen noticed how her daughter left out the boy's name.

"No…." Maya realized what she said. "It's just girl's night." Maya bit her lip as her mother read through her lie…..

"Baby girl…come talk to me." The girl obeyed her mother as she left Cam's side. "Yes…."

"is Katie at Drew's….is she trying to spend the night?" the woman probed as Maya shook her head.

"Honestly mom, I don't know. We got into a little disagreement and she left…she could be walking through Wal-mart for all we know." Maya shrugged.

"Ok…go back to your date." The mother looked at her phone. No answer. This wasn't like Katie to ignore her calls. And she found her relationship with Drew odd. Not once had she brought him to her house.

Maybe she was just overreacting, but this was not like her daughter. Since the beginning of the week, she seemed irritable and off. She would get to the bottom of this.

….

Adam watched Becky as she ordered their meal. Even though he insisted, she did it. That was what he liked about Becky, no matter how uncomfortable she was, he was able to get her out of her comfort zone.

"Two Chick-fil-a meals your highness." She giggled.

"Thank you my queen." He poured ketchup on his sandwich as he watched her eat. Waiting for her to swallow, he smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me Becky?" He asked as she had question in her eyes.

"I tell you everything Adam….what are you talking about?" She continued to eat.

"About Imogen…." He saw her face stiffen.

"I'm not mad….I just want to know."

"When I saw her jump on me…all I could think about how broken she was….like you. I didn't know if you were going to jump over her. You know how protective you are of me." She exclaimed as he nodded.

"I see where you are coming from. But give me some credit Becks." He saw her head drop. "I wouldn't have torn her down. I would have asked her first….and now I see why she was lashing out." Adam frowned.

"I'm sorry Fiona broke her heart Adam. I mean…it's news around the school…but…."

"But what?" Adam stated.

"Just don't appoint yourself as her savior….I don't trust Imogen as far as I see her." Becky folded her lips.

"Becky seriously?" He ate a fry.

"I know I sound like the jealous girlfriend. And it was so nice what you and Drew did for her…but girls like that…are sporadic….she's hurt…and she can act on compulsion….you can't swoop in when she needs help." The girl tried to reason as she sipped her lemonade.

"Like you did with me?" Adam noted her hypocrisy.

"That is different." Becky stated.

"How so?" Adam asked.

"Number one, I was actually stable." The cute girl looked at him.

"You just don't get her. She isn't a loon. She is a person who is scarred."

"She is also the girl who confronted Bianca and me…your girlfriend…in the same day…."

"so you don't want me to help her?" He asked.

"I didn't say that. Just watch your back…." Becky couldn't tell his yes. She trusted him, but that Imogen had too many layers to trust.

….

"Me and my sisters love the café. I'm surprised I haven't seen you here." The girls walked in The Dot.

"Me too." Bianca looked at her watch. It was just 9…she had another hour and a half left. She was grateful her mother gave her a little extra time.

"So now that we are in common territory, are there anymore ex-girlfriends or boyfriends I need to worry about?" Charlie put her arm around the girl's waist.

"No…I'm not that bad…" The two sat down. "At least not anymore." Bianca saw the girl listen. " I was trying to repress my feelings towards girls and it just blew up in my face." The girl looked at her menu.

"I know all about blowing up in the face. My girlfriend at the time cheated on me with boys and girls." Charlie explained. "She claimed she didn't know what she wanted…I don't believe that statement. I think everyone knows what they want." The exotic beauty stated as the waitress gave them their drinks.

"Here's to knowing what we want." The girls raised their glasses to Charlie's words as they toasted.

Katie immediately saw them as she walked into the eatery. And instantly, she wanted to leave as she saw them together. Charlie was just as exquisite as Bianca said she was. And there was nothing she could do about it.

But she really had a taste for a croissant sandwich. And she would bring one to her mom for having her worry so. She just didn't want to be disturbed.

Racing to the front of the restaurant she sat at the bar, hoping Bianca didn't see her.

Bianca didn't know why Katie didn't come to speak to her and Charlie. Wait. She was on a date and the girl probably didn't want to disturb her. But she wanted to talk to the red head goody two shoes.

Grabbing her meal to go, her eyes met with the sexy dancer. Blue met deep hazel.

Damn.

"You must know her." Charlie asked as Bianca nodded. What she meant to ask was, "that must be Katie?" Something about her body language changed as she became more aware of her surroundings.

"Yeah…." Bianca answered what the girl already knew.

"Invite her over." The exotic girl asked wanting to know about the red head.

Katie was surprised when the girl begged her over. She didn't want to see this as she felt her heart break more and more surrounded by them.

"I hope I am not interrupting." The kind girl stated feeling Charlie's eyes on her.

Bianca's friend was pretty, but not like her. And she lacked the maturity she had.

"You aren't." Charlie extended her hand. "Nice to put a face to the name." She smiled at her competition.

"You too." She shook back as Bianca watched them interact. She hoped Katie wasn't uncomfortable around the older girl.

"Please tell me Binx's mouth hasn't ruined this date." The red head tried to make herself feel at place.

"My mouth isn't that bad." The rebel bumped jock as they laughed. And her date took note of this.

"no…she hasn't….we've been dancing all evening. You should bring your boyfriend." Charlie emphasized as Katie bit her lip. Yes. She did have a boyfriend. And it was Drew.

"Umm…yeah…." Katie said Bianca didn't catch the internal eye-fight between the two girls. "I'm going to the bathroom. Hopefully you two can get better acquainted.

"So how long have you had feelings for Bianca?" Charlie waited for the girl to be out of earshot to hear.

"Umm….excuse me…I don't. We are just friends." Katie was taken by surprise that the girl was so bold.

"I just….you two…look so cozy…I didn't know if her excuse was true or if she has you one the brain." The mature girl admitted.

"O…no…" Katie kept her composure. This was the right girl for Bianca. Not herself. And she knew this. "That is one thing I love about her. She is honest...and she wouldn't lie to you. Just don't hurt her ok…." Katie's tone changed from meek to seriousness.

"That's not the plan." Charlie assured the girl. The girl who knew there was something more to their friendship.

Bianca stood in the bathroom stall. All she could think about was how Katie had come. By some sheer coincidence. And she realized she missed her. But she couldn't. So many forces were against them. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself to finish this date.

…

Imogen kissed her father goodnight. Grabbing her laptop, she looked at the pictures of them. Once again pressing the "ignore" button on her phone, she tossed the phone on the floor.

Erasing pictures of her past and present. She thought Fiona was her future. And she still wanted her to be…but these lies were too much for her to handle.

It just seemed as if that was what people did to her all her life.

First her mother lied to her…saying that she would come back to them.

And now Bianca.

It seemed as if the only friend she could trust was Adam.

At least she had someone.

…

Katie ran to her pillow as she cried. She didn't know how she held in her pain, but she did. And from the time she entered her car, it stabbed her heart. She couldn't stop it.

Bianca looked happy with Charlie. The mature girl who could give the girl more than she could. She could no longer lie to herself. There were feelings she had for the rebel. And they wouldn't go away. But they need to. For Drew's sake. For Drew and Bianca's relationship.

The irony of it all. Somehow she ended up liking her boyfriend's best friend.

"Katie?" The mother saw her daughter run into her room. "What's wrong?" She rubbed her daughter's head.

"Nothing." The girl wiped her eyes as she refused to look at her mother.

"It's not what you thought it was,was it?" The mother began. "Katie…your virginity is…."

"No mom." Katie sat up looking at the woman. How could she think she would do that? "That didn't happen. I didn't sleep with Drew."

"O…thank God. I thought since you weren't answering your phone and you weren't over Marisol and Bianca's house…"Gwen said matter of factly.

"No…no…I will come to you when I am ready….I am just dealing with these feelings I'm not use to yet. How did you not know I was at their houses?" Her mother looked at her daughter.

"You called them….of course….like…..why don't I have what Maya and Cam have with Drew…I mean he is being the perfect gentleman to me…." Katie looked at her mother for the answer.

"Sweetie. That is alright. You can not like every attractive boy who comes your way. It doesn't make you bad…"

"But you don't know the half of it mom…..it's Bianca." Katie stated.

"O…is she being the jealous best friend who has a crush on the boy?" Her mother inquired as the girl looked shyly at her.

"….more like she….has a crush….on me….." She let the words come out.

"Woah…..woah…..woah…" Gwen listened to her daughter. Letting a long pause silence the room.

Katie waited for the longest 15 minutes of her life.

"So how does that affect you and his relationship…." Gwen took in the girl's words. Hoping her reaction didn't make her feel petrified.

"I think I like her too…" She said abruptly as the girl laid her head in her mother's lap. "Please don't hate me….please don't." Katie pleaded.

"Katie-kins…I don't hate you….me and your father…have taught you and shown you how to be open minded to others and yourself…."

"But this is still hard mom. What do I do?" she hoped her mother could help her.

"Honestly dear. That is something you have to figure out…because someone is going to get hurt…but just know…we are here for you." Gwen kissed her cheek as the woman grabbed her sandwich from her bag.

In a way, Katie wished her mom had disowned her for her revelation. It would have made it a little bit easier to deal with the pain of disownment rather than the pain of love.


	14. The Boy That Blocked His Own Shot part 2

The Boy That Blocked His Own Shot

Part 2

Chapter 14

…..

Fiona gripped the phone in her hand tightly as she waited for the voicemail. At each ring, her heart broke a little more. Pacing back and forth in her kitchen, she knew this was pointless. This lie wasn't anything she could take back. This betrayal was something that could never be forgotten.

"Immy….." She heard her voicemail. "Please just answer. Even if it is to hang up in my face again….just do it….even if you want to curse me out….just do it…just so long as I will know that you are there." She hung up.

Resting her head on the counter, she ignored sound of the unlocking door. Right now, she didn't want to her mother…or anyone…..

"Hey sis." Declan dropped his luggage as he saw the tears in Fiona's eyes. "What's wrong?" He placed his hand on her head.

"Where's Holly J?" The girl looked at her twin as Declan saw her urgency.

"She's talking to her mom outside on the phone." The handsome boy stated as the beautiful ginger girl walked inside.

"Fi….." The girl saw her friend on the counter holding herself.

"Holly J." The princess ran to her "sister-in-law." "Everything is a mess. I'm a mess…..I hate myself and Immy hates me more." Fiona looked at the girl as Declan took their luggage to the spare room.

"That's why momma Coyne sent us. You needed a pick-me up and she's overflowing with business meetings." Holly J answered.

"So what did my sister do this time?" Declan joined them as his love nudged his arm.

"Everything." Fiona told them story as Declan and H.J. looked at her both in frustration, agitation, annoyance, and sorrow.

"I know what you are going to say. It was wrong of me to do that Imogen. It was wrong of me in manipulating Bianca like that….I guess what I want to know is….is there anything I can do. I tried calling. I tried talking to her at school."

"Sweetie…sometimes, the best thing to do is nothing…."

"So you want me to give up?" Fiona asked them oblivious to Declan walking around the kitchen.

"Don't think of it as giving up….think of it as letting go….giving Imogen freedom for now." Declan stated remembering how he had to let up for Holly J to come back to him. Checking cabinets to make sure his sister didn't sneak in "anything" she shouldn't have.

"What if she doesn't come back?" the princess asked in urgency.

"Then you learn from it….." Holly J simply said. "You built a foundation off of lies. I know it seems like the end of the world, but its not…I promise."

"It just feels like it." Fiona stated as the two looked at each other as the princess hugged her sister. Going to the bathroom, she was out of earshot.

"You didn't find anything did you?" The ginger asked as Declan shook his head.

"I still need to check her bathroom though and bedroom though." He kissed her forehead.

….

Mike looked at the girl as she tossed and turned in her bed…violently….gripping the bed sheets…her cries and moans grew louder and louder.

"_No….no….." The beauty cried seeing the boy's menacing face in front of hers. Forcing his tongue down her throat as he pushed her on the bed._

"_No….stop it…." Mare tried to fight back as Mike didn't know what to do. His heart stopped seeing the girl try to break free from her mental torture_.

"_I'm going to finish what I started." The boy unzipped his pants…placing his hand over her mouth to block her screams._

"_Mike…Mike!" she screamed feeling the boy attempt to have his way with her. "He can't help you this time…you got away once, you wont get away again."_

"_No….no…." Marisol tried to hit the boy._

"I'm here….I'm here…." The captain held her. Seeing the tears fall from her eyes.

"don't hurt me…." Marisol cried over and over again….

"It's me Mare." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back. "He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him." He said as the girl's eyes opened.

"It was just a dream?" Mike nodded as she wondered how the boy got in her house.

"Your mom let me in as she was going to work." He blushed at the announcement. He was amazed how the woman trusted him with her daughter.

"O…." she rubbed her eyes as she nodded.

"ummm…my nightmares aren't as bad as they use to be." She began.

"Mare you don't have to explain." He looked at her drained state. "Were they keeping you up all night?" He asked as she nodded.

"Then get some rest." He insisted as she obeyed….holding his wrist.

"Please don't leave me…." She said as he didn't let her go.

….

Adam understood why Becky had her doubts about the silly girl, but something about Imogen told him that he could trust her. Running to the playground in the park, the two laughed like children when they made it to the slide.

"I beat you…." Imogen stared at the boy who was out of breath as she.

"I let you beat me." The boy breathed slowly.

"I am such a big kid but I can not resist being here at times." She stepped to the monkey bars as Adam followed.

"Why is that?" He watched Imogen hang from the them.

"Look I'm a monkey." She teased as she the boy stared at her disapprovingly. He knew she was trying to ignore the question.

"I guess it reminds me of a time when things were much simpler for me….my dad wasn't sick…and my mom didn't leave us." She made her way to the other side before he could react.

But Adam being Adam followed her.

"life can get hectic at times." He shrugged remembering the burn marks on his arms.

"How did you do it Adam?" The girl ignored the little children looking at them as if they were lost. "How are you able to move on…..and not carry a grudge." The two sat on the steps as kids ran around them.

"I just knew it was something I had to do…I couldn't have made it without Becky though. No matter how much I bit her head off, she didn't run away….and for the first time in my life, I didn't feel alone." He admitted.

"That's how I feel…I mean…felt with Fiona. Like I wasn't alone."

"No one is ever alone Immy." He nudged her. "People are always around you…I remembered thinking my parents would disown me when I told them I am trans….but they didn't…I thought Mare and Binx would hate me…but they didn't…..now I am taking testosterone."

"And let's not forget, you are in a loving relationship with a pretty girl." Imogen envied them. "Don't let it go…" She advised as he nodded.

…

Katie laughed as she heard the three women on the couch chatter. It was good to see her mother make friends with the two mothers. It became clear where Cam got his dry humor from….Melissa…and why he was so understanding….Julie.

"Katie….us three will be out of your way pretty quickly….." Gwen smiled at her gorgeous daughter as she spoke to Mimi and Julie.

"Looks like only one person can come…Bianca." She saw her aunts look at her.

"Let me guess…she said something insensitive yet again." Melissa shook her head as Julie laughed.

"Actually no…." Katie stated as her mother noticed her wary disposition.

"Well….I can stay with you…."

"No…mom…don't do that." Katie bit her lip. "It's just that Adam is busy….Drew is with the football team…Mare and Dallas are busy…..she is the only one who answered the phone." Katie shrugged as Julie noticed the troubled look on the girl's face towards her niece.

"Well trust me…with Bianca here…..it will be like 100 people here." Mimi said oblivious to Julie's eyes on her. "What Jules….?" The woman looked confused.

"Nothing….Mimi…just drink your coffee." Katie felt awkward as the three woman looked at her.

"Well we are going antique shopping…are you sure you don't want me to stay….." Gwen offered again as the girl shook her head.

"No mom….have fun…" Katie kissed the woman.

Bianca wouldn't have come if she had figured she was going to be the only one here. She didn't see Drew or Mare's car. And her senses told her that she should leave…but she couldn't….especially seeing Aunt Mimi and Julie leave the house with Katie's mother.

"Hey Babe." Julie embraced the girl as Gwen smiled at her.

"So this is the famous Bianca." The woman observed the girl as teen shook her head. "Nice to meet you….Katie says you have a very strong personality…..so does she." The blonde woman observed the gorgeous girl's shyness.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Matlin…." Bianca hugged the woman. Gwen knew why her daughter was so entranced with the girl. Her dark eyes and beautiful smile.

"As you…..I know you and Katie must go back and forth because of your similarities." She watched the teen blush as her aunts observed.

"Not as much as many would think…." Bianca blushed more as Mimi saw what Julie was trying to tell her.

"Well you girls have fun." Gwen saw her daughter come out the house as she folded her lips. Hesitant to towards the flirtatious beauty as she stood by her friend.

"bye mom." She hugged as her mother whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry dear…" Gwen assured her.

…

Dallas never thought he would feel the highest pleasure by holding this girl in his arms. With all the girls he had been with. With all the sex he had had, this girl was the greatest ecstasy he felt. Touching her cheek with thumb, her face looked so sweet. No scowl could be found…and no nightmares were heard.

"Hey you." Mare smiled as he smiled.

"Hey…." He kissed her forehead.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" Her question caught him off guard.

"Not long…" He left to bring her back some juice…as she gladly accepted. Maybe he was showing her she could trust him.

"Umm….i am ready now…..i want to tell you what happened." She saw his face stiffen.

He didn't know if had the mental strength to not tear this boy or anything near him down to shreds.

"You don't have too."

"But I do….because after everything you have done for me…you need to know….." she took a deep breath as the boy listened to her…sitting beside her.

"His name was Calvin Hines….he was a baseball player at Bardell…it was this party that Bianca dragged me too….everything was fun….dancing…..a little drinking…..and then Bianca left to go flirt with some guy…and I was alone." She noticed her friend become angrier by the minute.

"Tell me…" He let her continue. That explained why she didn't drink anymore or why Bianca never let her out of her sight.

"Then he approached me…he told me…I was cute…and that he wanted to talk to me….and stupidly I followed him into this room." She paused as Mike grabbed her hand. Giving her strength.

"He began to kiss me…..and I pushed him back….then he got angry….he told me I was being a stuck up bitch…and that I should be happy that someone was taking an interest in me….." She felt his breath on her face still. After so many years.

"I told him to get out of my face and I tried to head for the door…and then he blocked me and pushed me on the bed." The beauty held herself as she saw the anger in Mike's eyes.

"I screamed so loudly, but that didn't stop him from slapping me….and he put his hand over my mouth so no one heard me… and then he unzipped his pants….."

"and when he tried to pull mine down, Drew came in…" Mare dried her tears as the boy touched her cheek.

"He saved me…" she flung her arms around his neck as he held her. Some times words weren't needed.

…

Katie and Bianca looked at each other with awkwardness as the three women drove away. This was the hardest part. Being near one another. Being near and not touching one another. Bianca noticed how the wind blew the red head's light curls as she wanted to touch her hair….like the other did hers.

"Guess I am the only one here…" Binx felt the tension as she tried to hug the red head….who reluctantly reacted.

"Umm…yeah…" The athlete tried not feel at home in the girl's arms. This girl that made her realize that her world was turned upside down.

"What happened?" The flirt touched the girl's face who brushed her off as she walked inside the house.

"Katie-kins…." The olive girl ran after the girl as she closed the door. "Do you want me to leave or something….last time I checked we were friends….did Charlie say something to you…..?"

"no….Charlie is amazing…perfect for you…..unlike me." She looked down at the ground as she realized what she said.

"Katie…" Her heart began to beat at what she just heard.

"I mean…..she is perfect….and I am not….I am a goody two shoes…self righteous…overachiever….I mean…you both just remind me of what I don't have." Katie played it off as Bianca nodded.

Feeling the disappointment in her heart.

"O yeah….yeah…she is definitely special." The flirt looked at the beautiful home with family pictures plastered on the walls.

Katie didn't know why she felt like this. She didn't know why she wanted to run away from the beautiful girl and never see the day of light again. She had Drew….and she wanted Drew….no….she didn't…..

"She actually invited all of us to a concert next weekend coming up."

"that's great…." Katie took a deep breath remembering how the girl was giving her disapproving glances.

"What's wrong…Katie?" Bianca grabbed her hand.

"Nothing is wrong…just stop touching me….just…stop." She ran to her bedroom as the girl quickly followed.

Laying on the bed, Katie turned her head seeing the rebel lay beside her. Her presence was so distracting to her. And she found it harder to breathe….and Bianca noticed.

Was Bianca seeing what she wished to see? Was this girl running away to not face the truth? Was this girl seeing her in a new light like she was?

"so you are just going to lay here on the bed and pretend to not hear me?" Bianca teased as Katie rolled her eyes.

"Katie…." Bianca tickled the girl as laughter could be heard.

"ok…ok…ok…" Katie gave in. she had to tell the girl something. "I guess…I am upset that my mom thought I slept with Drew last night….." Her half lie began.

"But he is your boyfriend…" Bianca didn't see the problem.

"You don't get it….the point is that I am not in love with him…and I wouldn't be with someone I don't." She bit her lip as she turned around.

"Why can't more girls be like you Matlin?" the rebel looked at her….seeing her cute blush.

"I mean…I just did it to do it. I guess I just wanted to feel love because at the time I didn't love myself." Bianca admitted.

"so have you and Charlie?" Katie realized that wasn't her business.

"No….not even close…." Bianca looked at the beautiful jock.

"So…what was your first time like?" the girl inquired.

"O my god, only Mare knows this….but it was Owen Milligan…he graduated…he was everything a girl wanted….gorgeous eyes, dark hair…muscular like a Greek god." Katie laughed as she listened. "We were at this party….and I had my eye on him for a while…."

"So….was he good?"

"He thought he was good. He wasn't a pleaser….that was for sure….it was over before I knew it began….he didn't think about pleasing me that was for sure….. "

"O…."

"Yeah….your first time is nothing like how you think it will be….that is why you need to share it with someone that you do love and trust. I thought I had a new first time with Fiona….she was patient and touched me like no one did….I hope I can give that to someone else."

"I always envisioned my first time with someone who just cared for me…loved me for me…I guess it just would make it bearable when I would start to feel it hurt." She stated.

"Drew is really blessed." Bianca didn't realize how hard that statement was to say.

"So is Charlie…" Blue met hazel again.

"Katie….I….I." she began feeling the tear in her heart. She couldn't be selfish. "I am really glad you are here. I hope you are here to stay."

"Me too." The two laid in the bed together.

…

Fiona ate her ice-cream cone as she passed the park. Declan and Holly J holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk. Looking at the park, she saw the cute children play together. It's amazing how kids can be friends with anyone. And then, you grow up. You learn how to lie…and how to manipulate others.

Eating her ice cream, she noticed the two most important people in her life kiss passionately. Not like she needed to see that…but as she looked through the steel gate, she saw…..Imogen and Adam.

Playing together on the playground….as other children playfully jumped on them. And it hurt like hell.

"Remember Fi…let it go for now…she needs her space." Holly J advised.

"Your right." The girl held her best friend's hand.


	15. Interlude: Love Is A Losing Game

Interlude

Love Is A Losing Game

Amy Winehouse

…

Bianca knocked on the door hoping Charlie would answer. She really needed a reminder of why she shouldn't act on her instincts. Her instincts that told her Katie was what she really wanted….damn it.

Taking a deep breath, she remembered how good Charlie was. Open minded and open hearted, the girl didn't talk down to her because she was younger. She didn't act superior because of her sorority. This was what Bianca needed.

The rebel remembered how she kind of rushed off after their heart to heart talk. The look in Katie's eyes made her want to kiss her. But what if she was reading it wrong…what if it was her wishful thinking? Her and Drew were just on the right path again….and it turned out, he was right.

"Bianca?" Charlie questioned as the girl hugged her.

"Surprise, surprise." Binx held up some chicken salad, crossiants, and muffins and two ceasar salads. "Lunch on me…I hope you are hungry." The girl watched the exotic beauty wipe her hands.

"Sure." The girl opened her door. "I was doing some home cleaning." She placed the rag by the sink. "Welcome to the college life."

"I will definitely love this." The tan girl smiled as she placed the bag on the living room table.

"So what have you been up to today?" The mature girl pulled some paper plates and cups down from the cabinet. "Hope you don't mind." The girl met her in the small living room.

"Just hung out with Katie." Bianca smiled as she pulled out the contents in the bag. Looking up she saw the worry face of her friend or future girlfriend.

"just you two…." The sorority girl tensed at the thought of them together.

"Yeah….I met her mom….and we just talked…..but I came to visit you since I was in the area." Bianca smiled as Charlie nodded.

It wasn't as if they were together, but she just wished she knew what she was up against. Something about the athlete kept her attention.

Katie was cute…but she wasn't her.

"Cool….." She said as she bit her lip preparing a sandwich.

"What?" Bianca placed the dressing on her salad.

"I know…we are just friends….but…ummm…are you into Katie….I mean I just don't want to put myself out there and not get what I want." She admitted.

"No…." Bianca felt like such a hypocrite right now. How could she get mad at Fiona when she turning into Fiona herself…but Katie was never going to happen? And Charlie was here.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…there is no attraction what so ever." Bianca assured as the girl nodded. Feeling her heart break a little more.

….

Katie began to help her mother clean the house. Her mind had to be distracted off of Bianca. The look in her eyes as she listened to her. The look in her eyes when she told her about her first time. How she wanted to have her first time with….

"Katie be careful." Gwen saw her daughter drop the old newspapers.

"Sorry." The girl placed them in the trashcan.

"So I take it…you didn't tell Bianca how you feel." Gwen placed dishes in the dishwasher.

"Mom…of course not…she just stayed for like an hour or so." Katie showed her disappointment as the mother shook her head at her daughter's predicament. But she couldn't get involved. It wasn't her life.

"So is that why you are inviting Drew over…" Gwen began…."so you can try to convince yourself that you want him…Katie you don't owe the boy anything." The woman stated as Maya overheard around the corner.

"Mom…why are you so invested in my love life?" Katie asked.

"O so now I am too involved. The other day…you begged me to tell you what to do." The red head's eyes rolled back in annoyance. "I'm sorry mom…it's just that…"

"I just hope you don't think you are supposed to think you should like Drew because he is a boy….you shouldn't….me and dad….love you…."

"Mom I know this….."

"alright…alright….I'm off your back…." Gwen stated.

"Well looks to me like…she is too scared to go for what she wants." Maya looked in the fridge.

"Well thanks for eavesdropping."

"You are so welcome…." She drank some milk as Katie knew she was right.

"And by the way I am not scared." Katie took a breath. "You act as if I can act on my feelings. Life isn't so easy."

"But sometimes it can be. Life is about choices….choose one and act on it…." Maya advised as their mother listened to them.

"sometimes people get hurt at other people's choices." Katie thought about Mare's attempted rape. How scared she is to give Dallas a chance.

"That's a part of life though Katie." Maya kissed her sister's and mother's forehead.

"She is right ya know." Gwen stated.

…..

Marisol pulled the cover over Mike as the boy slept on her couch. So much the boy did for her. So much she put him through…but he never turned away. And the feelings she was so scared to express made her want to jump out of her skin.

Viewing his light breathing, she smiled as she touched his face softly.

"Enjoying the view…." His voice scared her as she blushed…showing her cute dimples.

"Maybe." She said shyly as he gently pulled her on top of him….seeing her tense.

Maybe this was too much for her. He didn't want her relapse again. It took all her energy to tell him about the shit that almost took her body, her soul.

Mare bit her lip as she felt his eyes on her. And she had to stare at his beautiful face.

"is this too much?" Remembering how she pulled away from him at practice.

"No…." Mare gently shook her head. "Through all of this…besides my mom…you have kept me going….I am actually dealing with this…rather than suffocating myself in books." She rested her hand on his chest as she looked down at him.

"I just hate how I wasn't there that night….I hate how it took us this long to come together."

"Everything happens for a reason." Mare stated finally being able to breath a little bit more than usual. "Even though I don't know why that happened to me…I can say I have learned from it…I can't trust every guy I meet…and I have to protect myself."

"You sound like my mom…she is so down to earth and so philosophical….." He touched her face as she looked away.

"I….was….thinking…you know…maybe…you would like to meet her….." He asked as she couldn't believe her ears.

"Really?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah…." He looked at her lips again as she folded hers.

"Mike…ummm…can I kiss you?" She asked as he nodded. Waiting for hers to touch his. Feeling her kiss him gently. He let her control. Both smiling, the two enjoyed each other.

….

Drew was more shocked when Katie invited him over to her house. Not that he didn't want to come over, but sometimes, her walls were so high that he couldn't climb over them. Seeing her open the door, it surprised him even more seeing her fling herself in his arms…..kissing him.

Closing his eyes, he enjoyed this side of her. Feeling her tongue in his mouth, he wrapped her legs around his waist as he moaned lightly.

"Katie…"He pulled her off of him as she tried to kiss him again.

"What?" The athlete ran out of breath looking at the boy's flushed face.

"What's with the sudden attention?" Drew knew this wasn't the girl he thought she was.

"So I can't miss my boyfriend?" Katie bit her lip at his sudden suspicion.

"sorry babe…I'm being paranoid again." He rubbed the back of his head not realizing he did need to be this way.

Why wasn't this working for her?

"So did you like your welcome gift?" She flirted as she pulled him in the home introducing him to her mother.

"Hello Mrs. Matlin." Drew shook her head as the mother grinned at the boy.

"Hello Drew." She looked at the attractive boy. So this was why her daughter kept ahold to him. He's the guy every girl wants to date.

"So…Katie tells me you cook a good mac and cheese." She lead him to the couch as boy sat down.

"I'm not one to brag, but I do." Katie sat next to Drew as she held her hand. Her mother noticed her sadness in her eyes.

"Katie…go check up on the food." Gwen saw her daughter obey as Drew watched her.

"She really is a good girl." He stated to the mother.

"Yeah…she is…."

"But what can I do to make her open up even more….." Gwen bit her lip at the question. It wasn't her place to tell him the truth.

"Drew…just….give time a chance." Gwen heard Cam come in the door.

"Hey Mrs. Matlin." Cam kissed her on the cheek as he shook Drew's hand.

…..

Becky let out a sigh of annoyance when she saw Adam and Imogen eating popcorn together. Is this why the boy hadn't been answering his phone all day? Maybe he just lost it. There is no way he could be wrapped up in Imogen Moreno.

"Adam…I have been calling you all day." Becky slid the glass door open as she saw the two in the kitchen.

"o yeah….sorry…me and Immy have been at the playground all day…." He explained seeing her dissatisfied face.

"So that is a reason to keep your cell phone on silent?" Becky inquired seeing his cell phone on the counter….as Immy adjusted her glasses.

"It was honestly my fault Becky. I told him to leave it in the car because he may lose it. And this is just a really good movie." Imogen exclaimed.

"Well I am so glad he has you to advise him." The strawberry blonde stated with sass.

"Becks don't get mad at her….she cant make me do anything I don't want to do…."

"O…I know that." Becky stated as the quirky girl stood up.

"I will just leave…." She grabbed her bag. "The bus will be here in a couple of minutes anyway."

"That would be a good idea…his girlfriend is back now….." Becky's serious tone made Adam put his hand on his head as he watched the girl leave…going after her.

"Where are you going?"

"To give her bus fair…."Adam became annoyed.

Becky waited for him as she sat down on the bar stool. Releasing an annoyed sigh, she heard him enter.

"Imogen's gone…happy now?" He asked with annoyance.

"You are acting like I don't have a right to be mad…you blow me off all day….for her…."

"Becky that is not what I did….." Adam explain.

"But that is how it happens….it starts off as a simple mistake and then it grows into intentional."

"Becky you have to believe me when I say I love you…I don't want Imogen….."

"But what does she want?" Becky asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"She likes boys and girls Adam….I have observed her…..if she wants to make things right…She cant look to you…she needs to talk to Fiona….and you are not her keeper."

The girl said in deafeat.

…..

Bianca watched the gorgeous girl at the tv and it didn't ease her mind one bit. She saw the girl's suspicion in her eyes for the red head. And maybe in her eyes too. But she would keep trying.

"so..care to battle me…." Charlie plugged up her game console as she gave Bianca a wicked eyes.

"Ms. Lima…what do you have planned?" Bianca sat up on the couch as the other girl turned the television.

"You and me both love to dance….so why don't we see who is the better one?" The exotic girl flirted as she gave Bianca a Wii remote.

"You are definitely a go getter." The rebel teased as the girl pulled her up. "Me and Mare love this game…we can go for hours." Charlie noticed how she didn't flinch at the mention of the other girl's name.

"So I guess Katie just watches." The mature girl teased as Bianca shook her head.

"we never played it with her." The rebel answered. "What's with all the Katie questions today? Do you not believe me or something…." Bianca shrugged.

"Yeah…yeah…I believe you….I guess I just want to know who are the most important people in your life….so far…I know Drew, Katie and Mare and Adam…."

"Yep…they're my clique" She teased.

"so they are even more excited about the little park concert this weekend coming up."

"Most definitely." Bianca gleamed as they began to play…not seeing Charlie's troubled face.

…

Drew noticed how Katie would stare at Maya and Cam together at the table. She was such a good, protective sister. This girl was different than any girl he met…she was supportive, honest, and had a good heart. Grabbing her hand under the table, he squeezed it as she bit her smiled.

Cam noticed the longing look in Katie's eyes. Like she wanted more…like she needed more….more with Bianca. If so, then why was she playing this game with Drew. It wasn't his business.

Eating the mashed potatoes, he noticed Maya sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"So Drew, what are your plans for the future." Gwen ignored the two younger kids playing together under the table.

"Take a little break from school…just a semester…then I will go to Toronto U…maybe transfer to another school…but I will major in management."

"Sounds like…." Gwen began.

"A sketchy plan." Cam finished as Maya nudged his arm. "Just kidding.." Cam teased as Drew shot him a threatening look.

"Cam stop." Mrs. Matlin said with authority.

"Really Drew…I was just playing." The sandy teen noticed the look of uncertainty from Katie.

"So what's with the break?" The girl gave him some more corn.

"I just need to make sure I know what I want to do first. I makes sense to figure it out then, than to use up my parents' money." Gwen nodded.

"Good choice of words." The blonde woman stated.

"Yeah…Bianca says Drew has a gift with words." Maya hit his foot. She knew what he was trying to do. He was being spiteful because of Bianca.

"Bianca says a lot of things…but most are true I got to say." He thought of his sister, but he didn't know Katie was thinking of her too.

The way her body looked in that bikini. The way her comments intrigued her so much. The way that spark ignited in her when she was around. O God…no.

"Katie…."

"Katie…" Drew called her from her reverie.

"Huh?" She asked as the three others knew what she knew.

"Please tell me you two didn't get into another fight. I will go…" He began.

"No…no….." Katie calmed him. "It's just taken me a while to get used to her."

"and are you use to her?" Drew asked.

"Yeah…." The red head nodded as the three others shook their head. Drew was definitely going to end up getting hurt.


	16. I Know You Care

I Know You Care

Ellie Goulding

Chapter 16

…..

Marisol waited at his locker, as she saw him approach…his cocky grin making her dimples show even more. This was definitely a nice surprise to see, Marisol was approaching him more. Biting her lip, she saw the other girls give her stink eyes, but the boy in front of her was more important.

Kissing her on her forehead, she reached inside her bag.

"umm…I wanted to do something special for you. I made you lunch." She said shyly.

"Mare you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to…you are the first decent guy I have met in a while…and I really like you…and I really like the fact that you are helping me fight through my fears….even though I'm still scared…but I hear your voice…and….i'm babbling…I'm just going to…." She began to back away.

"Let me walk you to your office." His deep voice touched her soul as he accepted her gift. More and more, she was becoming the sweet girl he knew was beneath her shell.

She only nodded when he placed his arm around her shoulders. Opening the door, she kissed him on the cheek as he left. Things were finally starting to work.

Sitting down, she saw Katie walk inside bringing her a coffee.

"Looks like you and Mike are looking up."

"yeah…we…." Her words cut off mid sentence as she saw a gorgeous woman stand at her door.

"Mrs. Desousa." Mare hugged the woman who hugged back. Katie noticed how the woman looked exactly like the girl of her forbidden affections.

"You must be Katie?" The mother gleamed seeing the shy, beautiful red head. And this girl was beautiful…and from what Bianca said….she believed this girl was very protective of the people she loved. This was only a plus to her approval. It was only sheer coincidence that her her daughter was irresponsible today.

"Yes…."

"Bianca talks a lot about you." Her words caused her to blush even more.

"All good I hope."

"Definitely." The woman finally saw what captivated her daughter's attention. "Can you just give her these books….she was in a rush today and forgot them….and I was off….lucky her."

"No problem….." Katie accepted the books as her mother gave her a hug…as Marisol walked her to the car.

That was kind of odd. Delightful yet odd.

Bianca thought her eyes deceived her when she saw her mother leave the parking lot. What was she here for? Checking her bag, she left her books. Good ole dependable mom. Racing to the office, she saw Katie typing away…..with her textbooks beside her.

"Moms…are definitely life savers." The rebel placed them in her back pack…all for one that dropped on the floor.

"Let me get that." Katie attempted to grab it as she felt the other's intent eyes on her. Why were they so fascinated with one another? Why were her eyes all she could think of?

"No…." Bianca caught her wrist as the two looked in each other's eyes.

"Umm…Bianca." Katie could only look at the girl's lips. Wanting to lean in…but didn't have to….because Bianca was reading her mind. Should she be doing this? Her dream was so close to her. She couldn't let it get away.

"Ugh, ugh." Mare saw the scene as she closed the door. She didn't know if she was supposed to pretend to see them or not.

"Umm…I got to go." Bianca rushed out the door. Her embarrassment could not be described. She almost kissed her. Her smell lingered in her nose.

"You two were about to kiss." Marisol stated as Katie shook her head.

"No we…."

"Katie-kins don't lie to me….we've become real close since you got here….why didn't you tell me…..not that it was any of my business…but still…you like Bianca…I knew it…I knew it." The black beauty nearly screamed as Katie put her hand over her mouth.

"Can you just calm down….I don't know what I like actually." She began as Mare didn't believe the statement. "All I know is that I am with Drew." She said matter of factly.

Pleading with her eyes, her friend wouldn't tell Drew.

"Drew….he cant….i know he is your brother." Katie folded her lip.

"Well don't worry. I will not tell him. You two are like my sisters." Mare glowed knowing that Bianca's feelings were reciprocated….finally.

Sitting in the Zenn Garden, Bianca turned the page in the book she dropped. She was more than glad that the girl didn't look inside. If she had, she would have seen "BD + KM." Placing her head against the glass wall, what was she to do?

…..

Imogen heard the beautiful lyrics played by the piano as she walked passed the music room. Seeing the strawberry blonde sing along with the medley, she became astonished and saw what Adam saw in her.

Opening the door, the girl immediately stopped seeing the chameleon stand in front of her.

"Ummm….you play beautifully." Becky nodded at the comment.

"Yeah…been playing since I was 5." She said blandly.

"We really got off on the wrong foot…." The oddity began.

"You mean that you started…." Becky said with bite.

"I apologized to you and Adam…what more do you want from me….me and Adam are just friends. I know he has a girlfriend."

"good to hear…and just so you know…it's me and not you. I don't know if this is you or another game of yours Imogen." Becky stated.

"it's me."

"How do I know that….you and Fiona were always going back and forth because you didn't know what you wanted."

"That's not true…Fiona kept trying to push me into a relationship I wasn't sure of….when she backed off I realized I wanted her." Immy explained.

"Bul…." Becky realized the word she just used.. "You just like the mind games Imogen. I see how you look at Adam...how you try to be dependent on him….but he already has someone….get someone of your own."

"You are so wrong Becky….i am still in love with Fiona…"

"Then stop using Adam to make her jealous. I know you see her reactions towards you….why don't you talk to her like a mature person would do. Fiona used Adam the same way and I will be darned if I let you do it to him too." Becky stood her ground as the girl took her breath leaving the room.

"I'm not Becky….Adam is the sweetest person I know."

"So you are into him?" Becky asked as Imogen shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"I just hate that you think I am this horrible person who…"

"You are the boogey man to relationships. Remember how you tried to break up Eli and Clare….how you tried to get of rid Clare…so you can have Eli to yourself….and let's not forget how you played cat and mouse with Fiona… you are really screwed up…..but you won't screw with Adam."

"Becky…" the girl tried to run after her.

"Stay away from Adam or there will be hell to pay…..I guarantee it!" Becky slammed the door behind her as she bumped into Marisol and Mike.

The unofficial couple looked at Imogen come from the same room. O shit.

…

Katie saw the pristine girl run in the stall when she saw her. The red head could only stand against the stall the girl was in. knocking on it lightly, she held her breath.

"Go away." Fiona stated as she dried her eyes. "One thing I don't need is for some one to give me pity."

"Look what you did to Bianca was unforgivable, but that doesn't mean I don't feel sorry for what you are going through."

"I bet Bianca put you up to this….making you pretend that you truly care…that you have a heart." Fiona tried to not think about her magic escape. The only thing that could keep from reality.

"I was actually trying to be nice to you….I know the feeling of seeing someone you love with someone else…..but you are so trapped in your own misery…Bianca didn't send me to do anything….but I see why she is too good for you."

"This comes from the new girl who only knows what Bianca told her."

"And from what I observe myself." The jock defended herself.

"o…I see what this truly is." Fiona came out the bathroom stall. "you three are like the Mean Girls of Degrassi. You see people down and you laugh at their hurt…."

"Excuse me….I was trying to give you comfort, you caught the attitude with me…remember."

"Keep your shitty apology….and run along with your HBIC posse…you know you guys think you run the school but guess what…the real world shows you who you truly are. They aren't going to care about your soccer accolades or Mare's presidency or even Bianca's charismatic ways and her GPA."

"You're right….they won't…but at least….they will see our potential….unlike you…the girl who constantly burns bridges and pushes away anyone who is trying to give them comfort." The princess knew she right.

When did she become this broken monster? Something needed to be fixed inside of her.

"I just don't know what is wrong with me ok." Fiona broke down.

"All my life I have waited on someone who I can feel comfortable in my skin…and the minute I get her…the minute I mess up…and I was never truly genuine in my apology with Bianca…..i made her feel so low…just like I did with Adam…and now Imogen is parading Adam around like they are the best of friends. Like she forgot I even exist. I mean I am trying to be strong….but I miss her Katie…I really do.

"I know you do." Katie gave her a paper towel.

"I shouldn't have taken my pain out on you like that…..i see why Bianca sees so much in you."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked the rebel appeared in the bathroom as she saw the two talking. A awkward pause came between them as Bianca didn't know what she interrupted. And seeing the tears in Fiona….it wasn't her place to comfort her.

"I'm just going to go." Fiona left the two.

"Don't get mad…" Katie began…

"I'm not…." Bianca honestly said. "Me and Fiona…we weren't meant to be…and you can have anyone you want to as a friend."

"But she's not a friend….i just feel sorry about her and Imogen and Adam…the different rumors around the school about Imogen liking Adam…I know I'm a sap."

"No…you are a good person Katie…that's why I love you…as just a friend." She smiled as the two hugged. "There is nobody else like you."

"Yes there is…"

"No…there is not." Bianca held her in her arms as she didn't want to let her go. The sheer urgency of the jock being there for her…

Katie panicked at the closeness of the girls. No she couldn't make the mistake like she did this morning. She had to let her go.

"I'll see you later." Katie ran out she left the girl there.

…..

Drew caught Dallas in the Zen Garden looking over his plays. Handing him a coke, the captain ate his Marisol-made sandwich with a big smile on his face.

"Someone's in love…" Drew teased as he continued to eat.

"So what?" His athletic friend stared at the revelation.

"Then I would say….good job getting Marisol." Drew relieved. "Now you have to help me with something."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I need some advice….tell me if I am reading the signs to hard….I think Katie wants to take our relationship to the next step…." Drew stated as Dallas almost choked on his sandwich.

"Dude….." Drew hit his back hard. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" The captain wondered how the boy came up with that conclusion.

"All of a sudden…we've become more passionate…. she cant get enough of me." He remembered the make out sessions at his house…his ego boosted.

"Why don't you ask her?" Dallas shook his head.

"Does everyone know something that I just don't….why is it…no one takes me seriously when it comes to this relationship?"

"We do take you seriously…it's just that you two have only been dating for like a couple of months…."

"So basically you can be in love with a girl you barely dated and I can't….." Drew became judgmental.

"Me and Mare have known each other for almost 4 years….you just met Katie." The captain reasoned.

"O please get off of your high horse…..remember when you said you would never go out with high maintained girls like Mare…because they were hard to get…"

"That was because…I was young…and I wanted to have fun….I'm older now…I want someone who can be there for….I just want one girl….."

"that's what I want too Dallas." Drew stated. "We both went through that phase together…." He saw Bianca come inside the garden.

"Hey boys." Bianca joined them on the bench as she flipped her hair. "Am I interrupting anything intense?" The girl saw their faces.

"Do you think Katie is ready for sex?" Bianca's eyes widened at the question.

"What…." She saw Dallas' same shocked expression.

"Just answer the question….." Drew commanded as Bianca bit her lip. Hell no the girl wasn't ready. But it wasn't her place to tell him.

"Drew…I told you not to discuss your relationships with me….."

"since when?" Drew said blandly. She was trying to be calm, but she didn't want to imagine him touching Katie like that….him inside her making her scream like she wished she could.

"Why do you always have to ask us about your relationship….why can't you just figure it out for yourself?" Bianca stated.

"You two are ridiculous…you both have relationships and you don't want me to have one myself…..whatever." He left the two behind.

"Well he's mad." Binx hit Mike for his sarcasm.

…..

Maya was more than surprised when she felt Cam's lips on hers. Usually she would initiate the kiss, but this was a nice surprise. There was nothing like feeling his lips on hers. There was nothing like feeling his hands around her waist as they kissed on the rooftop.

Breaking apart, he saw her eyes were still closed. He felt it too as he touched her face.

"Cam….what is this?" she asked as felt herself shaking.

"I feel it too." His lips claimed hers again as their tongues played together. Biting her bottom lip, he heard her moan as his hands were finding their place underneath her shirt. His mouth leaving kisses as he found her neck.

Maya couldn't believe the sensations this boy was making her feel. Feeling his lips gently kiss her flesh made her want more….but she wasn't used to having these feelings.

"Cam…" She broke apart as he blushed.

"I'm sorry….I…I was just so into it….."

"No…I mean…I liked it I did….it's just….too soon."

"I know…."Cam held her hand. "On your time." He kissed her fingers as they returned to the halls.

…

The two faced each other. Both tired of running in circles over the same subject. But no one was budging. And it was getting tiring….tedious.

"Why am I the bad the person for protecting you?" Becky asked with aggression as they sat in the SC office.

"Because that was uncalled for." Adam tried to rationalize. "She is not this monster you have her painted out to be."

"Let me guess….she told you…." Becky folded her arms.

"No…Dallas did. And he should have…..you are just like Drew with Katie and Bianca." Becky's mouth widened at his words.

"And just like your brother, I have reason to act the way I did. You aren't blind Adam….you see how she looks at you." Adam took a deep breath at her words.

"but just because she does doesn't mean I want her…imogen is a free spirit." He stated.

"so in other words, you know she may like you…and you are going to keep hanging out with her because you like the attention." She deciphered his words.

"No I am going to hang out with her because…."

"You know what….I cant believe this. How did we get here? You want to have your cake and eat it too. You want me and you like the attention of Imogen Morreno. It can't work out like this Adam…."

"But I love you Becky. You have to see that. No matter how many times I tell you to trust me…you don't….."

"And like I told you….it's Imogen I don't trust…and I hate that we aren't a team on this. The school has a counselor, let her talk to them." The girl became quiet as her nose scrunched in fury.

"So does this mean we are on a break or something….." Becky grabbed her books at his question.

"I don't know….you tell me when you figure it out." The girl left him behind.

….

Fiona sat in her car as the bell rang. Looking through her windshield, she saw her love walk alone. Taking a deep breath, she placed her head against the steering wheel. So many tears were shed. She wished Holly J and Declan could have stayed longer. She really needed someone.

Reaching underneath her seat, she pulled out the bottle. A bottle her mother would never notice was missing. She didn't drink it. It was more of a reminder.

A reminder of where she had come from…but she still thought about the poison running down her lips.

And how good if would feel to just forget for one more moment.

She could be anybody she wanted to be.

Placing her hands on the cap, she took a deep breath…..and then

Something stopped her. Maybe it was how far she had made it without taking a sip…..she didn't know…..but she tossed the glass bottle in the back seat.

Staring ahead, she didn't know how she was capable to drive….to breathe….to live.


	17. I Know You Care part 2

I Know You Care

Part 2

Chapter 17

…..

Fiona looked at the cooler as she stood in the convenience store. This wasn't where she wanted to be, but her body had a mind of its own. And her mind was convincing her of how good it felt to be free. How good it felt to forget her stresses. Her need to be loved. Her need to be held.

Resting her head against the cold glass, she was tired of this. She was tired of letting everyone see her heartbroken. She was tired of Imogen seeing how much she needed her…and she wouldn't return to her.

Taking a breath, she felt the customers' eyes on her. The pristine Coyne daughter was at her wit's end. Her throat became dry as she opened the glass door. Touching the vodka, she tried to remember her sessions. She tried to remember what could keep her away from this liquid destruction, but her mind was losing against her body.

2 years….she had been clean.

Dallas let out a sigh of aggravation as he heard his mother sing with the local gospel station. It was better than hearing her nag about his fast driving. He hated how her car had to have troubles all of a sudden. And he even hated how he had to get out of bed to take her to work….even though he owed her for the many times she moved heaven and hell to make his hockey dreams come true.

"Mom…don't get mad, but I have to put gas in my car." He looked at the woman who gave him an annoyed look.

"Michael Alexander Dallas, how many times did I tell you that you had to take me to work today." The woman began as the boy laughed to himself.

"It wont take that long…that's why we left earlier….just 10 minutes tops…." He pulled up at the gas station as his mother rolled her eyes at him.

"Does Marisol see this side of you?" The woman teased as the boy turned off the ignition.

"Haha mom…very funny." He pumped the gas as he shook his head at her silliness.

Walking inside the store, he saw the pristine girl walk with the vodka bottle in her hand. Her eyes red. It was the same depression he saw with Marisol. No one should have to suffer that alone. Looking at her in the line, she pretended she didn't see him as he got behind her.

Fiona felt the hockey captain behind her, but she kept looking forward, it wasn't his business. And she was going to keep it that way.

The boy didn't know whether to confront her or not. Judging by her hands shaking, her nerves were gone haywire. If he confronted her now, she would make a scene. But if he told someone…then maybe they could help her.

Fiona took a breath as the clerk's observing eyes didn't stop him from checking her out. Having money does have its privileges. And she was soon away from Mike.

The captain could only shake his head at the girl's misery. Paying the clerk, he texted Adam

D: _Fiona really needs help right now_

A: _What's up_

D: _Fiona may be drinking again_

A: _ Ok_

Adam almost dropped the phone at the text. Why did he have to be connected to Imogen. He thought that girl was completely out of his life for good. It turns out that she wasn't. And somehow he was going to have to tell Imogen this news. The girl now had the responsibility of her love once again. And he hoped she didn't think he was trying to push them together again. He hoped she would take this seriously.

…..

Imogen placed the blanket over her father as he took a nap. Grabbing her phone, her mouth dropped at the message Adam sent her.

_Mike saw Fi at the store with alcohol….._

Fiona…

No…..

She didn't mean for this to happen.

She still loved the girl with all her heart.

Even if she hurt her.

But what if this was Fiona trying to manipulate her again. Reading the message over and over again, she knew this was more than just a game. She should have known the breakup would have the girl depressed….but that didn't mean she didn't do the best thing for them at the time.

This was also a cry for help.

Imogen cried remembering the nights she spent with Fiona. Holding her. Help her sleep through the nights so she would not feel alone.

She didn't know what to do…

Staring at her phone, she called the only logical person. She couldn't place herself back in the girl's life right now….for risk of getting pulled back in.

…

Drew gently laid on top of Katie as she found her hand underneath his shirt.

What was she doing?

This wasn't her. And she knew it…but she couldn't stop. She couldn't see the pain in his eyes if she pushed him off. He was so good to her. He treated her like a queen…and it was something she could never forget….maybe this would help in the long run.

So many girls would kill to have Drew with them. So many girls wanted their first time to be with the boy they loved. She didn't love him, but he had strong feelings for her. Girls would instantly trade places with her.

But as she felt his lips on hers, all she could picture was Bianca's lips on hers. Bianca's hands touching her. Bianca unbuttoning her shirt. Seeing her flirtatious smile and smelling her lip gloss.

Drew felt the girl's tongue in his mouth as she added passion every second. He didn't have to ask questions. She was his. She wanted him. Feeling her take off his shirt, she touched his chest as he returned to her lips. His muscles contracting under her touch.

Unzipping her pants, he pulled them down….

_Ring…ring_

"Ignore it." Drew kissed her neck as she held her breath….someone saved her from this.

"Ummm…I cant….it's my mom." She answered the phone getting off his bed. Ignoring his agitated face.

"Hey mom." She stated with relief knowing she was still in earshot of Drew.

"Please tell me you didn't do it." Marisol asked as the red head made it outside. Her face was n fear knowing her new sister was trying to prove to herself what she thought she wanted.

"No…." The girl felt shamed at her actions. How did Marisol know her better than herself at times?

"Good….keep it that way….i don't want you to regret it….and I hate how you keep forcing yourself to like Drew when you know you want….."

"Don't say it….." Katie stated.

"Bianca…..and deep down you know she wants you too." The president stated feeling Mike kiss her ear.

"Says the girl who has no obstacles keeping her away from a guy."

"Ok…." The black beauty bit her lip. "I'm going to pretend you did not say that on the count that you are so lost right now….." she decided to be the bigger person.

"I just want to be happy…."

"then take your happiness….if I wasn't at Mike's I would literally come over there and yank you off the couch…but I am telling you as a friend….to get your ass out of there before Drew tries anything else with you…"

"What do I tell him….i cant get him started and then expect for him to stop."

"You are going to have to lie. Tell him you have to take your mom to one of her appointments." Mare advised. "See you in 2 hours….." She hung up the phone as Katie bit her lip.

She was so thankful Marisol was forceful like her.

….

Maya held the game board in her hand as three people were on the twister mat. Cam, Julie and she. It was good to see her boyfriend get along with his step mother. Playing the game together made her feel apart of their family.

"right hand red." She raced Cam to the spot as he luckily found a place….as Julie fell on the plastic cover.

"You are so out." He stated as Julie shook her head.

"I'm not as flexible as I use to be." The black haired woman laughed at the two remaining.

"Will you do us the honor of spinning?" Cam asked politely as the woman nodded at her son.

"left foot blue." The woman said in a goofy manner. Looking in his area, he couldn't find the color as Maya found hers.

"yay! I win." Maya jumped up and down as she stuck her tongue out at Cam.

"I let you win." He blew it off.

"Aww how cute. You are a sore loser." She kissed his cheek as he blushed.

"So are you guys going to enjoy the concert in the park today?" Julie asked as Cam fixed her and Maya a sandwich.

"We will but we will stay far away from Katie and her friends." Julie detected the agitation in the girl's voice.

"O my gosh…." The mother shook her head at the young children.

"Seriously….they are so dramatic….love triangles….love rectangles…..why do they have to make it so hard….." Cam passed the plate making himself a sandwich.

"Well sometimes life is as hard as it seems. And sometimes life is as hard as you make it." Julie advised.

"so when you and Mrs. Mimi got together…was it hard?"

"It was definitely hard at first…because…I didn't want them to think I was trying to replace Destiny. But everything clicked for me and Mimi since the beginning….we were shopping at a flea market….and I noticed a vase….." Julie smiled as Cam listened. "And me being me….i accidently dropped it." She shrugged as the two teens laughed.

"Mimi happened to turn around and she saw my high strung face…she offered to pay for it…and the rest is history…when two people click….everything is easy…." Maya listened intently.

"What Maya is really trying to ask is do you think it will be easier for Katie and Bianca to be together if they tried." Cam saw his girlfriend nodded.

"I don't have the answer to that sweethearts. But if Drew is involved….crap will definitely hit the fan." The three ate knowing the woman was definitely true.

…

Fiona opened the door, finding her mother waiting for her in front of the door. Her mouth open she dropped the bottle on the floor. Hearing it break. The liquid spilling everywhere. And all she could think about was tasting it again.

She wanted to drop to the ground and lick every drop of it.

"Don't move." Mama Coyne held herself together as she got a rag…cleaning up the mess. Her daughter being caught. Her daughter about to relapse once again. Her daughter who she was being a terrible mother towards.

"Mom…." She cried in the woman's arm as she held her. She didn't want to be like this again. She thought this chapter of her life was done.

"I should have never scheduled those meetings when you are going through this by yourself." Mrs. Coyne rubbed her head.

"No mom, I should be stronger than this. This is nothing new." She hated how her mother had to make changes in her plans for her.

"Baby. You have a disease…a disease that can eat you alive…..I thought it would be good enough if Declan and Holly J visited you..and searched the house for any bottles…but I see your desperation has increased."

"I didn't drink mom…I swear…I didn't….not even the one in my car"

The woman paused at the comment. She thought she was doing a good job doing check ups….but she wasn't. Taking her daughter's hand, she led her to the couch as the girl rested in her mother's lap.

"you know…I realized I depended on Imogen to be truly happy…and that wasn't her responsibility. It is my job to feel happy. To feel safe…to feel loved. And now that she is gone….i have just let my life spiral out of control…."

"Remember what rehab taught you?" Mrs. Coyne looked down at her daughter.

"Life is about choices…and in the end we decide where we are heading….." She took a deep breath.

"Fiona….people break up all the time. But have to learn to let it go….you can't let it bring you down like this."

"I know…I know….i don't know what came over me. But I am so glad you are back." She looked at her mother's face.

"Me too….but you should also know that Imogen called me…"

"She did?" The princess asked not knowing what to say.

"She really does care for you."

"I know she does." Fiona took a deep breath. Maybe she had the girl's heart still.

…

Mare sat on Mike's lap as he told her about Fiona. She may not have liked the girl for what she did to her friend, but she wouldn't wish a relapse on anyone. Feeling Mike rub her back slowly, she listened intently as he did her.

"You did the right thing…" Mare coaxed.

"Yeah…I know…I just hate how Adam kind of feels responsible."

"he shouldn't though….I mean…..he had nothing to do with it….even Imogen shouldn't feel guilty. People react…and I don't know what I am trying to say…..in the past two months, it seems as if our lives have turned upside down and all around. Its like the domino effect." She tried to make sense of it.

"And it's crazy how we are all connected and we don't even realize it…." He thought about the pristine girl and her affliction.

_Knock, knock_

Hearing the door knock, Mike yelled…..

"It's opened….." Katie came in at the sound of his voice. Her heart racing.

Grateful she didn't go all the way. Grateful she didn't waist her first time on Drew.

"Marisol. I am so sorry for what I said." The girl hugged her friend who hugged her back.

"It's alright….friends say things they don't mean all the time….." Mike watched the two together. Seeing the sweet side of Marisol.

"So ready for the concert…." The president did a cute dance to Dallas' liking.

"yeah…." The red head said blandly.

"I mean….are you ready to see Binx and Charlie together…." Mike inquired as Mare looked back at his nonchalant manner.

"yeah…." Katie stated as the two knew she was lying.

"What?…." Katie saw the captain's eyes on her.

"We know you and Bianca's big secret." Mike said as Mare gave him disapproving eyes…hitting him.

"Not now…." Marisol chastised.

"Go on say it then…" Katie dared.

"we are just glad that you didn't sleep with Drew…we know you aren't ready…and Drew can sometimes make you feel like you him." Her friend knew the girl didn't want the truth rubbed in her face so roughly.

"No one can make me do anything I don't want to do." The jock folded her arms as Mare took note.

"o great….now you are defensive." Mare folded her arms.

"Kind of reminds you of…..Bianca." Mike said as the red head stared at the two.

"Whatever….I will see you guys this afternoon." She walked out.

"Why did you do that?" Mare asked as the boy didn't know what he did.

"Mare everyone knows….the only one who doesn't is Drew…"

"Still though…I have a feeling I will be doing damage control today."

"no you won't…because you will be with me...at the concert but away from them." The boy smiled.

…..

Mrs. Coyne watched her beautiful daughter sleep soundly. How long was her heartbreak building up to this? And why didn't she see it coming. It was her responsibility as a mother to protect her daughter….but even she had the hardest time understanding that she couldn't protect her from everything.

Kissing her forehead, she left the room, as she grabbed her phone. Waiting on the kind girl to answer. The fact that she still cared for her daughter touched her.

Imogen's heart only clutched when she saw the woman's name on her phone. And as much as she wanted to be by the girl's side, she couldn't be…not now…not with the pain in her heart still.

"Mrs. Coyne?" The girl asked in urgency. Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I just wanted you to know….that Fifi is alright. I got here before she could take a sip." The mother closed the door so her daughter wouldn't hear.

"are you sure she didn't drink on her way back….." Imogen asked with concern. Tears falling on her outstretched legs.

"I'm sure…there was no alcohol on her breath or clothes." The woman assured the odd girl she had become accustomed too. The two who were so volatile, it made your head spin….but ultimately…the two had to figure out what they both wanted.

"Mrs. Coyne…I am so sorry about this. This is my fault…I did this to her….I hurt her so bad."

"No dear…this is not you." The woman stated. "this is something Fiona has to deal with for the rest of her life…"

"but…."

"but nothing." The woman coerced. "Fiona has always been like this….even when she was little…..I just hate that you were pulled into this."

"Mrs. Coyne….can you at least tell her that I called. Tell her that she is still all I think about…." Imogen stated.

"I will." The older woman assured feeling the girl's worry through the phone.


	18. Interlude: Blue Jeans

Interlude

Blue Jeans

Lana Del Rey

…..

Katie threw her phone down on the car floor as Drew sent her the text. He wasn't coming because of an impromptu football meeting. Bull. He didn't want to come because she pushed him off of her. Maybe he knew she was lying when she left abruptly.

Hypocrisy was the worst flaw of being a human. Taking a deep breath, she didn't want to be the third wheel at the park today….to Mike and Mare or Bianca and Charlie.

Especially to Charlie and Bianca. There was an underline tolerance the two girls had toward each other. She felt as if the mature girl was trying to show her why she was the better for Bianca. Like she didn't know the exotic beauty was best for her.

Placing her hands on her face, she cried. Taking a deep breath, her head rested on the steering wheel. Why couldn't she just fly away? Why couldn't she do what she wanted without conscious penalties? Why did Bianca have to be beautiful? Why did she have to have the most stubborn, kindest soul she ever met?

Bianca got out the car as she saw bands setting up for today. The sun shined so beautifully, as the wind blew through her hair. Like that day at the beach with Katie. How the red head glowed in her white bikini. Taking a deep breath, she could do this. She could see her with someone else. Hearing her phone, she looked at the message

_ Don't worry. I will make it. I promise._

Bianca knew she was wrong to feel this way, but she was glad she wasn't with Charlie. She liked Charlie, but at times she felt as if the girl was trying too hard. She needed this time alone. Admiring the green grass, she hoped she would have a little fun.

Looking at the familiar car….wait…Katie's car. Where was she? The olive girl observed her surroundings. Walking to the car, she saw the girl crying hard in on her steering wheel.

Tapping on the glass lightly, she bit her lip. Did she really do it? Did she really give her body to Drew…it wasn't supposed to be that way. It was supposed to be with HER…wait…no it wasn't.

"Katie….open the door." Binx knew the girl heard her through the glass.

"No….."

"Katie…if you don't open the car door…I swear I will make a scene." Bianca talked to the girl through the glass.

"No…."

"Fine you asked for it." Bianca folded her arms. As Katie did saw a fire in the girl's eyes.

Biting her lip, Bianca started banging on her window hard. People were looking at the two crazily. The athlete took a deep breath as she rolled her window down.

"You are acting childishly…." Katie watched the girl have a panic attack on her car as she could only watch.

"This could all stop if you would open your door." Bianca laughed at the girl's none cooperation…walking to the hood of her car….hitting it hard.

The locals looked as they heard the loud noise. How could Bianca not be embarrassed?

"O my god. Are you freaking crazy Binx?" Katie unlocked the car as Bianca stopped in satisfaction. Getting in the car.

"See how easy that was?" Bianca sat in the passenger seat as she looked at the girl's red eyes.

"Why do you enjoy getting the best of me?" Katie looked at the girl.

"Because it's fun." Bianca touched the other girl's face. "Just enjoy….relax….today."

"I can't…Drew is mad at me…..and he's not here." Katie sat up as she enjoyed the girl touch her tresses.

"Well you and me are in the same boat…because Charlie probably won't come until the last 30 minutes."

"I'm sure she has a good reason….."

"It doesn't matter either way." The flirt admitted aloud as she bit her tongue. She didn't mean for it to come out.

"Why not?" Katie wondered as the other quickly got out car.

"Bianca?' Katie closed the door as she ran after her.

…..

Marisol saw the girl lay in the bed sadly. Her heart went out to Becky. Her only crime was loving to hard. And Adam's actions were misinterpreted. But with that being said, she understood why Becky stood her ground.

"He hates me Mare." The strawberry blonde rested her head in hands. Why did her mom have to open the door for the girl?

"No he doesn't." Mare pulled a chair to her bed.

"then why won't he answer his phone…I miss him so much...and I was jealous…I just want him back…"

"I know you do….but it's not as if you weren't completely wrong. You have the right to protect your relationship and no one should make you feel guilty of that….but…." Mare began.

"But what?' The cute girl asked.

"Adam has a big heart…and you can't penalize him for that. I mean I could be sick and call him. He would bring me chicken noodle soup."

"But all of you all are childhood friends."

"What I am trying to say is that you can't get jealous and be mad at him for the same character traits that attracted you to him."

"And with Imogen's dad being sick…and her losing Fiona….it can be unbearable."

"so Adam sent you here to talk to me…."

"Are you serious? No one makes me do what I don't want to do. But I have to admit I was a little resistant to Imogen after what she did to Bianca…but that was because of Fiona….but even Fiona isn't at her greatest." She remembered what Mike told her.

"so I should put my grudge on the backburner and go back to Adam."

"I am telling you should do what you think is right, but good guys like Adam don't come so easily….believe me I know." The girl tried to reason.

….

Charlie parked her car in the park as she saw the beginnings of the concert. Good. It hadn't started. And she wouldn't miss this date if her life depended on it. Especially if Katie was going to be here. As much as she tried to tell herself that Katie was no competition, she knew she was wrong. And she could prove to Bianca that she should be first choice.

There was nothing like hearing local bands sing covers of songs as well as their own…and though she invited her friends here, she didn't think that they would take her up on her offer. Seeing the girl hadn't responded to her text, she knew Bianca was here. She saw her car.

Walking around, she began to start her search.

Katie grabbed the girl's wrist as more people gathered at the outing. No one could play cat and mouse better than them.

Bianca had to get away from the girl who made an impression from the minute she met her. The way she could easily put her in her place. The way she just fit into her life so perfectly. The way, she tried to push her away by meaningless arguments…but the girl was still there.

And following her.

"Come on Binx." Katie held her hand as she pulled them underneath a shady tree.

Sitting patiently, she waited for the fighter to talk. But the girl wouldn't look at her. And it didn't help the Bianca held her legs to her chest.

"Have you ever felt so suffocated….but you can't get away….that's how feel at times." She admitted.

"With Charlie?"

"Yeah….I feel as if she thinks I have this big distraction on my mind or something and she is doing her best to keep me preoccupied."

"Well what could that distraction be?" Katie asked as Bianca reddened…looking into her eyes…feeling herself being drawn.

"Katie….." Bianca muttered the word as Katie wanted the same thing…not seeing Charlie approach them.

"Hey guys…." Charlie gave Katie a threatening look as Bianca pulled herself away from the bluest eyes she loved looking in.

"You came?" The rebel hugged the mature girl as Katie's world crashed before her eyes. So she didn't give her virginity way…..to spare herself….either way…she was losing.

"Of course…I couldn't let anyone steal you away from me could I?" She looked at Katie sternly. She would protect what she had.

….

Cam stood against a tree as Maya placed her back against him. She loved feeling his arms wrapped around her waist. Everything was working in their favor. In her favor. Two months had gone by and she was still there. With him….with her friends. Looking up at him, he kissed her forehead.

"One day you are going to be up there." He whispered in her ear.

"I just enjoying being here with you….." She saw a new emotion in his eyes as he tensed.

"what's wrong….you are Julie at odds again?" She turned in his arms.

"No…" he avoided her eyes as he shook his head.

He had been feeling this emotion for so long now and he was finally able to put a name to it. Every time she was around him, his world exploded in a good way. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want her to go…ever.

"Then tell me….." she persisted as the boy bit his lip.

"Cam….tell me…." She saw his face as he shook his head.

She knew what he wanted to tell her. It was so clear in his deep brown eyes. Why couldn't he just say it? She wouldn't reject him….ever. She wanted to hear the three words come from his mouth.

Biting her lip, she took a deep breath. She knew what he wanted to tell her. And she felt the same way too. Looking in his eyes, she smiled seeing what she needed to see.

"I do too." She told him as his eyes widened.

"You do what?"

"I love you too Cam." She waited for his reaction.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Wasn't that what you were going to say?" She became scared not expecting his question.

"I do love you Maya….so much…but why do you love me?"

"Because you are you silly. We both so awkward apart, but together we re perfect. It just seems like I have someone who I can so many moments with. When you look at me…it is like nothing else matters but me and you." She shrugs.

"Maya….I have never felt this way about anyone before…I'm not alone with you...i love everything about you…from the way you dress…to the way you talk."

"Me either." She smiled as he kissed her gently…blocking out the music from the local bands. He forgot he was there. All that mattered was that this girl wanted him as he did her.

…

Charlie gave a look of satisfaction seeing the red head leave. She would not let this girl get in between what she wanted…but she hated how the beautiful olive girl was attempting to run after her. What was this spell that the girl cast over Bianca? And why couldn't she break it?

"Maybe we should go get her." Bianca watched the red head walk away from them. It was so close to happening…so close to feeling her lips against hers. And then Charlie had to ruin it….

Damn it.

Wait she thought she had convinced herself that Charlie was what she wanted.

"She has Drew." Charlie reasoned as the girl let out a breath.

"He's not here." She told the exotic beauty.

"then she has Marisol and Dallas…come on Binx. This is supposed to be our time together. Not time for you to be babysitting your friend." She folded her arms.

"Why are you acting like this…..first you stare at her like a lion looks at it's prey and then….."

"This is coming from the girl who was just about to kiss her….." the mature girl cut her off. "I told you to be honest with me from the get go…"

"I was….." Bianca heard her voice raise. The look of certainty and anger combined on her face.

"No you weren't….at least not fully…and don't you say that you weren't about to kiss her…" The mature girl demanded…not caring others were looking at them bicker.

"Look….I told you I wasn't ready for a relationship so I don't know why you are acting like you like this."

"Because you left out the part where you were in love with another girl Bianca." Charlie stammered.

"I am not in love with her." Bianca uttered the lie.

"Quit lying to me…like you said….you don't owe me anything…..so just stop lying for once…"

"If you knew I loved her, why did you insist on pursuing me….."

"Because I thought I could show you how good I could be….but I can't. No matter how hard I tried…I can't." Bianca tried to touch her shoulder as the girl pulled back.

"I hope she makes you happy." The girl left her behind as Bianca tried to pull herself together. But her knees buckled as she landed on the grass. Another mess she had made.

…..…

"So….who patched up your ego?" Dallas saw Drew approach him as he rested his arms around Mare's shoulders.

"Myself….I should have known she's not ready."

If he only knew.

"Then stop trying so hard to convince her that she is….." Mare defended her friend.

"You guys don't get it. I thought it would bring us closer. There is this void in her eyes." Mike rested his chin on Mare's head as they listened. Feeling a tug in their heart. They hated being friends to both of them.

"I know it seemed shitty and idiotic of me to do it…I just feel as if I am fighting against something I don't know…..and everyone else around me knows what it is…." He insisted as he looked at his friends.

"Why is it just so hard for you to ask her…."

"Because she won't tell….." He stopped in mid sentence seeing her approach them. "Hey babe."

The girl knew what they were talking about by Marisol's face.

"Hey Drew…." She still felt a tug at her heart from being dismissed by Charlie.

"Wanna go talk?" he grabbed her hand as they walked off. He needed to clear the air. He wanted to start over.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you…."

"You're not….honestly…"

"If you don't want to…."

"I do…..I do…." She tried to convince herself at the statement. She couldn't have Bianca…and it was best to be with someone you could count on.

"Are you serious?" Drew looked down at the girl.

"Yes….." She swallowed the large lump in her throat. Mare was going to kill her for this.

"You just seem scared."

"I am…..I am scared that you will leave me once you take it….I don't want to be taken advantage of." She felt as if she were a Pretty Little Liar.

A girl who made one little lie to cover a big secret. And she secret was of the heart. Everyone was warning her about this mistake….but she had to do what she thought was best.

Yes she cared for Bianca….but what if they got together, could she really love her unconditionally. Could the rebel truly show her passion and gentleness? Taking a deep breath, she tried to block that thought off.

"I wont….Katie…I like you so much…and my parents won't be home until Monday…."

"So that means that we have tonight." Katie hugged the boy as she took a deep breath. What was she getting herself into? She was about to give her body away in a few hours.

…

Mare couldn't believe how good she felt at this moment. The boy she always liked…finally found favor in her. Not that she was waiting on him to see her, but she was happy he realized she was what he wanted. Listening to the music, she blushed feeling his eyes on her.

Never in a million years would he have thought he would like taking things nice and slow. He would have never thought he would have liked the sheer thought of getting to know a person inside out….but this girl made it worth while.

And somehow, he couldn't hear the music playing the background as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Sorry…." He whispered in her ear.

"Mike stop…" Mare saw the boy's worried eyes on hers.

"I know I made you feel uncomfortable again….." He looked at the ground.

"No..you didn't….today…you aren't my caregiver…you are my….boyfriend…." She said shyly as he smiled cockily.

"say it louder." He smirked.

"You Michael Alexander Dallas…are my boyfriend." She gave him the satisfaction of hearing the statement.

"and you Marisol Denise Lewis…are my girlfriend." he stated as he held her from behind.

"o my god, we sound like some cliché lifetime movie." Mare laughed.

"any movie with you in it isn't a bad one though." He pecked her lips.

…

Binx leaned up against the tree. Her friends with their loves, but she was not. She was alone….and holding back tears was all she could do. But these were not tears for Charlie. These were tears for letting what she wanted out of her fingertips. Was she strong for allowing Katie to be with a man she didn't love? She thought Drew was better than her….but she didn't know now…slidding down the tree truck, she sat in the grass.

Holding herself, she closed her eyes. Hoping this day would be over soon.

But as she heard the footsteps of someone, she looked up and saw sit next to her. Drew…her real competition. Her true brother.

Blood could not make them closer, and yet that was why this would hurt so much.

"Where's Charlie?" Drew sat beside his best friend. Seeing her try to be strong.

"Gone." The girl's sad tone simply made him just nod. He knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry."

"It's for the best…." She smiled sadly. "Go back and hang out with Mare and Dallas and Katie." She told him as he held her hand.

"Well…..I just needed a break from the music….besides I am kind of on a natural high." He said proudly.

"why is that?"

"Because Katie told me that she wants me to be her first. Tonight….."

"Are you serious?"

Déjà vu'.

But…the girl felt pause in her heart. She actually felt it stop. And she knew why the girl was doing it too…but she couldn't…..Drew..

But this time, she would do the right thing. And she would do her best to try to convince Katie otherwise.

"….then why don't you go and set the atmosphere." The girl schemed as she noticed the red head come towards them.

"Yeah…I should make it perfect…candles….roses…soft music…." He was oblivious to what Bianca was doing.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She felt guilt eat her alive as the boy stood up when Katie approached him.

"Where are you going?" The red head ignored the badass's glare.

"to make this night really special." He kissed her as she nodded. Seeing him leave her behind.

The two girls standing there by themselves. Next to each other. Afraid to look in each other's eyes. But that didn't stop Bianca.

"This isn't what you want Katie and you know it." The girl tried to grab the jock.

"And how would you know what I want? Even I don't know what I want anymore…"

"Bull Katie…..you want me….and I want you…..just say it…..just admit…..i have been running away from this for too long…not anymore."

"Why would I want you? The way you can manipulate others." Katie folded her arms. Her scent awakening her. The shivers like electricity.

"when have I ever manipulated you?" Bianca noticed the girl tried to distance herself.

"I'm talking about what you did with Drew just then….."

"He is going to make tonight special…..for a girl who doesn't want him. If that isn't manipulation…I don't know what is." Bianca defended himself.

"O please…you convinced him to that so we could be alone Bianca…..look who is calling the kettle black." Katie sniped.

"yeah…so I could convince you that you don't have to feel obligated to do this."

"I like Drew….he is just the guy I have dreamt about…."

"What about the woman you dreamt about?"

"Screw you." Katie yelled…trying to walk away…as Bianca pulled her back….Kissing her. Feeling each other's tongues in their mouths. Katie couldn't help but rest her arm around the girl's neck. Giving into this need. This wanting.

Bianca enjoyed feeling the girl find her hot spots in her mouth. Moaning into their kiss, she moved them against the tree. Never breaking apart as their lips wanted more….

But no….

Drew…

Tonight…

Katie couldn't hide the emotion she had given in that kiss, but she still had Drew. And she felt so guilty for doing this to him. It wasn't fair to him.

"I got to go Bianca…" Katie backed away from her…wishing the girl would have pulled her back in.

"No….Katie…please don't go. Don't do it….not after this…." Bianca cried as she held herself…..watching the girl run away again. At least she knew what she tasted like…and she couldn't forget.


	19. Explosions

Explosions

Ellie Goulding

Chapter 19

…

Maya saw her sister running to her car. Distraught on her face. Following her instincts, she ran towards the girl. The musician never thought she would see her sister look like this. Confusion, panic, helplessness…..but above all….guilt.

Seeing the olive girl on the grass crying with Cam at her side. It became clear.

O my God! It finally happened.

The two kissed….and Katie was….

Running away.

She couldn't let her sister make the worst mistake in her life. Calling her name, she took a deep breath as she made it to her car.

"Katie where are you going?" The blonde saw the red head search frantically through her purse.

The athlete. The girlfriend. The heartbreaker. She was all of these things. But mostly, she was Fiona. She was the girl who took advantage of another. But unlike Fiona, she was too scared to make the right choice. Her mind was leading her rather than her heart.

Ignoring her sister's pleas as she found them…as Maya grabbed the keys from her hand.

"No way…."

"Maya give me my damn keys…." Katie said fiercely.

"And let you go have sex with Drew…..hell no." She saw the red head try to approach her.

"I know you think you know what is best for me…but you don't…" The prissy tomboy still felt Bianca's lips on her. Her sweet taste. Her bittersweet taste of love.

"Says the compulsive girl who was just running the crowds like crazy…."

"Because I have Drew….just because Charlie didn't work out doesn't mean I'm going to fall into her arms Maya. I need someone who I can depend on. Not a girl who is known to flirt with every attractive person she sees….it wouldn't be fair to me." Katie let the tears fall.

"That's crap and you know it. Bianca may have been those things in the past…but I know she…."

"Forget what you know Maya. It is irrelevant to this." The girl snatched her keys back.

"Cover for me tonight." She drove off as Maya placed her hand over her mouth. Never had her sister talked to her in such a way. Feeling an arm around her, she let Cam hold her.

"She's a big girl Maya. She is going to do what she wants to do." Cam stated. "You can't stop her." He hope the girl in his arms would be alright with her sister's decision.

….

Bianca threw her keys across the kitchen cabinet. Why did her parents choose this time to go on a date. Biting her lip, she placed her hand on her forehead. Deep breathing wasn't making the tension lessen. This was the moment she waited for….and right now she was feeling so many feelings she couldn't comprehend.

"Bianca…." Cam came in the front door grateful to Mike and Mare for driving him. He began as he poured some water for her.

"I don't want water….i don't want water….." She watched him try to help.

"Binx. You have to calm down."

"Easy for you to say…Maya isn't trying to sleep with another guy because she doesn't think you are good enough for her. I heard what Katie said." Bianca panicked.

"Katie didn't mean that….she was hurt…"

"even if so…she was right…..what if I just exchanged my feelings for Fiona to her….i fall too quickly…"

"Shut up." The boy tried to give comfort. "I am not going to let you doubt yourself….you feel what you feel…and no body can take that from you. Katie just doesn't know how to work through hers….so she is exploding…let me call Mare…."

"No…..I can't do that to her." Bianca stated. "She needs this time with Dallas. I won't take it from her."

"So what can I do?"

"just bring the tissues Monday….because I don't know if I can face her at school…..she made her choice obviously…and once again….I am second best." She cynically put her head down as she swallowed the hard pill.

Cam looked at how strong his cousin was holding up. If Maya ever did that to him, he wouldn't know what to do….he could only imagine her hardship. Placing his hand on her shoulder, she pushed him off.

"If you even say 'there, there' I swear I will hurt you." She stated as he kissed her forehead.

…

Katie kept herself together as she felt him take off her jacket. He was being so perfect. Gently nibbling her lip, he led her to his bed. Laying her down gently, she tried to block Bianca out her mind…..

The girl she knew she should be sharing this with.

She didn't mean those cruel words... and she knew Bianca heard them.

Feeling Drew unbutton her shirt, she was just distressed as his hand touched her torso. His eyes seeing her lacey black bra.

A look of lust in his eyes. Drew couldn't believe Katie picked him to share this moment with. A moment she couldn't share with anyone else. He would not take this for granted. He was going to make her feel good all night in his power.

Breathing unevenly, she couldn't even focus on the beautiful scenery. Rose petals on the floor…incense burning…..candles lit….this was absolutely perfect.

And absolutely wrong.

"I want you so much Katie." Drew looked in her eyes as he saw the shyness in her eyes. Taking off his shirt, he placed her hand on his chest as he kissed her gently.

With every touch, she felt as if she was going to scream. Helping her sit up, Drew took off her shirt as he threw it on the floor. Laying her back down, he noticed the tension on her face….the nervousness…it would soon go away.

Katie bit her lip feeling him kiss her neck. Placing her hand on his shoulders, she tried to enjoy it. She tried to love the smell of his axe. She tried to love the feel of his tongue on her neck…..

Drew looked at her as he hoped he wasn't pushing her more. But seeing her eyes closed, he knew he was making her feel better. Touching her back, he began to unclasp her bra strap.

No.

She couldn't do this anymore…..she couldn't take this torture.

"Drew…no…" She sat back up before he finished. Moving off the bed she found her shirt. Ignoring his puzzled facial expression.

What the hell just happened?

…..

Mare grabbed Mike's hand as he unlocked his door. Though he had been in her house. Even in her bed, she felt the need to make an impression. But as he opened the door, he saw the woman wasn't there.

"She works long hours." He stated as they walked inside. "But you will definitely get to meet her." He teased as she blushed.

"you cant get caught up too much in Katie and Bianca." He read her mind as she nodded. "You have to take care of yourself…..they understand that."

"I just didn't think it would blow up in there face like that. I was expecting some happily ever after." Mare saw the boy pull out mac and cheese and chicken from the fridge.

"You and me both know life isn't always so simple." He grabbed plates from the shelf as the girl nodded.

"So do you keep in contact with your dad still? I know he sends you money and all but…"

"We aren't as close I would like it…but I can't do anything about it. Even before the divorce he was a pure workaholic. I thought hockey would keep his attention on me…..wishful thinking." He opened the containers as Mare grabbed the spoon from his hand….fixing his plate.

"Let me take care of you for once." She bit her lip as he nodded. Waiting for the plates to finish in the microwave, Dallas couldn't help but admire her beautiful body…and skin complexion.

Handing him the plate, the two ate in silence as Marisol began to yawn. Tonight was very eventful. From watching her two sisters battle from afar till driving Cam to Bin's house….her eyes were dropping so slowly.

"Sleepy?" She only nodded as her stomach became full.

"Let's go to bed then." He smiled as he held her hand.

…

Drew could only stare as the girl grabbed her jacket and purse off the floor. Sitting up, he put his shirt back on. His mind wasn't able to grasp the concept of Katie's cold feet right now. A few hours, she was more than adamant about them coming together….and now….she was hurrying to get out the door.

"what the hell is going on Katie?" he looked at the girl who turned around slowly to look at him.

"I guess…I am not as ready as I thought I was." She shrugged as he got out the bed to approach her.

But she backed away from his arms.

"I'm not mad Katie…serious…." He attempted to touch her cheek as moved away from this touch.

"What's going on here?" he asked oblivious to her hidden emotions. "I should be the one that's mad here. I mean you turn me on and off literally….and then I try to give you comfort and you push me away."

"I'm sorry…I just can't do this. I thought I was ready….I thought I was mature for this…but I am not."

"That's alright….we will wait for the right moment….." he tried to hug her.

But it wasn't the moment. It was the person. It was him.

"Drew just stop making this harder than it has to be…." She pushed him off as he grew irritated by the minute.

"I want to break up…" She immediately said as his face dropped. No words coming out. Did he hear her correctly?

"Stop being so impulsive…..you do not want to break up…." He tried to reason with her neurotic behavior.

"Yes I do…I can't do this anymore Drew….I tried." Katie watched his face break more and more.

"What do you mean you tried?" he tried not to show his true feelings. The girl he thought he loved didn't love him back or maybe…she was running away because she was afraid.

"Katie…it's alright…I was scared too when I realized I love you…but I know I deserve to feel this way."

"And…you are so right…..but I do not love you….and I would be lying if I said I did." Tears fell down her face. The many times she cried today. The many times she cried since she met Bianca.

"You are serious." The boy realized it as the girl nodded.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't mean for it to happen but it did."

…

Fiona kissed her mother as she placed the cover over her. To think she was almost on the brink today. To think, she almost gave up hope. But she didn't do it. Her family was there for her. Imogen was still there for her.

And it only reminded her of how hard she had to work to stay mentally stable. Walking across the street to Starbucks, she saw Adam sitting in a lonely corner. Looking up from his phone, he nodded in acknowledgement.

If it wasn't for him and Dallas, she would have been over her head again.

"You can go right back in line Fiona….an apology is not needed." He kept looking at his phone.

"I know….but you don't know how much you helped me today. I figured it was you who told Imogen about me…."

"You're right…." He looked at the girl who walked away. "ummm when you order…you can come back and sit. We haven't talked in a while….and I don't want you to think I harbor any bad blood towards you."

"Even with Bianca…." Fiona asked.

"Now a days…she is creating her own bad blood." He stated as she returned with a scone.

"So can we not talk about our exes…or lovers tonight….."

"That would really make it easier to breathe." Adam drank his coffee.

"I know I did you wrong…but I really miss our friendship…." She took a bite as he nodded.

Fiona continued to eat knowing she deserved his resistance.

"I guess I am acting a little jerky because I kind of feel responsible." This confession only broke her heart more. She put his heart through the ringer and he still found a way to show compassion towards her.

"You shouldn't…."

"I just…we were hanging out so closely…I should have been more thoughtful of that…and you…and…." He promised he wouldn't utter her name.

"Adam…if anything I need to thank you….for looking after….its just…..sometimes couples need space….and real space…not the kind where you make out the next day…..sometimes it's a good thing. There is nothing wrong with taking things slow. I wish I had learned that earlier."

"I know we promised not to bring up their names…but I think you are right…we do need time apart from Immy and Becky…because we don't want to do anything more to damage our relationship." He looked at her as she nodded.

"You sound like my counselor…."

"We both should know a lot about that." The two laughed as they sipped.

…..

"What happened?" Drew's heart pounded. When did their relationship become so unbearable?

"I just got to go….."

"No." he blocked her as he turned on the light. "You have been running away from this for so long." His mind played back memories of them together.

All the times she pushed him back when he tried to give her some affection. How reluctant she was to let him kiss her.

"….But I thought it was because you were shy….but you were hiding something."

"I can't do this to you Drew…I can't hurt you any more."

"You are going to tell me now…..no more lies….no more running. I have done everything to make this work and you have given little to no effort…..you owe me this much." He demanded as he saw the girl place her hands over her mouth.

"It's someone else." He read her unsteady body language.

"Drew…don't…."

"It is." He said with bitterness. "Who is it? Luke….K.C….Dave?" The girl shook her head as he continued.

"Then who the hell can it be?" His voice grew louder as she let out her cries.

"Don't you dare think those cries are going to get you out of this….." The boy became even more infuriated when he thought about his friends tiptoeing around the situation with him. The secret they knew and he didn't.

"Bianca…" Katie hoarsely said.

"…what?" he thought his ears collapsed at the sound…

"I said it was…."

"I heard what you said." He placed distance between her because he didn't want to hit her. "What the fuck were you thinking…..after I specifically asked you."

"It just happened…we kissed…..I don't know...I don't know…." She cried harder and harder.

"O so her lips just found yours." The boy's vicious voice echoed through the home.

"I am so….."

"don't you dare say how sorry you are…..after I believed you…..you told me you were straight….." He said firmly.

"Why does it matter if I am straight or not….why can't I love someone for their soul….their spirit?" She dropped to his floor holding herself.

"Get out." He yelled at her as she obeyed. Bianca would hear about this. He wasn't done. Not anytime soon.

…

Her feet got heavier and heavier as she got to her door. Drained…..mentally exhausted…..no word could describe the Pandora's box she opened tonight. The Pandora's box THEY opened tonight. They shouldn't have kissed. She shouldn't have loved it. She shouldn't have held her like that. She shouldn't have…..Katie shouldn't have created web and web of lies.

Her knees buckled as she fell inside her home…..not seeing Maya on the couch waiting for her.

"Katie…." The blonde girl ran to her sister. Putting her arms around her as she saw her tears falls…..

o no….she did it….

"I am so sorry Maya…."The jock held the smaller girl. "You and mom were so right…"

"Girls?" Their mother walked in the living room seeing the two on the floor. Katie flushed with sweat on forhead. Her pony tail loosened. Her moans becoming more silent by the minute. Her loss of voice.

"Katie….." Gwen began.

"I didn't do it….i couldn't…..not after me and Bianca…kissed." She calmed her self as Maya helped her to the couch.

"…but Drew knows….and he is furious now." The mother read Katie's mind.

"Drew is so angry…..and I think he knew…I think he chose to not see it…" the girl's breathing staggered.

"What about Bianca then…"

"I don't know….." Katie placed her hands on her face. "Mom I know you are letting me figure this out but I really don't want to screw this up more miserably than I already have….Bianca won't answer her phone…..and Drew texted me to never talk to him again."

"Katie…..I honestly don't know dear….I don't know…." The woman hugged her daughter.

…

Adam heard the loud breathing coming from his brother's room. Staring at his brother frantically pacing through his room. His hands rushing through his hair…his breathing staggered minute by minute.

"Drew?' Adam took a deep breath seeing his brother panic.

Drew's hands were itching to hit anything…everything….grabbing books, papers…he threw them across the room. Dropping to his knees, he picked up the petals…ignoring Adam calling his name over and over again.

Adam watched as his brother created the tornado in his room.

"Drew….Drew….calm down….."

"Don't tell me what to do Adam." He looked at his brother as his head began to hurt. Moving slowly to his bed, his brother began to pick up his mess.

"What happened?" Adam stated as he listened to his brother's explanation.

"woah….." The boy sat by his brother. Looking as his distraught disposition. His face red from his anger. His eyes red from the crying.

"I can't believe I let Bianca back in…..I cant believe she did this me…..I thought I was the one in wrong….but she was the guilty one in the beginning….."

"Drew…I don't think she meant…"

"Are you serious...who's side are you supposed to be on?" the older brother looked accusingly.

"I'm always on your side. You know that…..but Katie kissed her back… and there has always been….."

"I can't believe I am hearing this now….you knew…"

"No…no…." Adam put his hands up.

"But you suspected…..just like Mare…and Dallas….you knew Katie was playing me….." He got off the bed as his blood began to boil.

"no…no…"

"Everyone has lied to me…..for two months…I thought it was just Bianca…but it's all my friends….."

"Drew….we didn't know what to do….we didn't want to hurt you….."

"Because I am not hurt now…..so basically what you are telling me is that Katie liked Bianca all along and vice versa…and Katie was using me as a beard."

"No…no….I don't know….."

"So are you tell me that right now…..Katie and Bianca are probably together now that I am out the picture."

"they are not that cold blooded….like that…" Adam felt his brother's pain as he knew there was nothing he could do to make it better.

"How do you know?" Drew gripped his keys in hands as Adam tried to block the door..

"Adam get the hell out my way…."

"no…..because right now you can't think….you are going to do something stupid….."

"No…I am not…."

"Yes you are…"

"What the hell am I supposed to do…." Drew threw the keys down. "I just lost the girl of my dreams to my sister…my other friends and brother knew…and they kept it away from me….and to top it off…..I got dumped for being a good guy in a relationship for once." He sat on the bed as he placed his hands on his head.

This was his karma and Adam knew it…

"Just breathe for now." The younger brother placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

…..

Bianca sat on the park bench. Looking at the stars. Amazing how she felt so small under their watch, yet she had the power to cause the biggest destruction. Leaving her phone in the car, she couldn't take her mother and Cam and her aunts constantly calling her. She didn't want comfort. If anything….she didn't know what she wanted….

She didn't want to talk to Katie right now either….she didn't want the girl to tell her they made a mistake and Drew was best for her.

She didn't want Katie anymore.

She was lying to herself again.

With everything going on in her life, she still wanted Katie to be hers. But she couldn't take back how she hurt Drew. And he should never forgive her. Ever.

Fiona thought her eyes were deceiving as she saw the girl sitting on the park bench. Amazing how the park was everyone's refuge. And it seemed as if everyone wanted to run away from…themselves….and coincidently she ran into the second person she had hurt tonight.

Why did humans have the ability to hurt the ones they love the most?

Biting her lip, she saw her "ex" look up at her. Both of their expressions matching. Both lost…broken…confused…and scared….

"Umm…I can go…." Fiona stated.

"No…actually….you are the person…I may need to be here right now….." The pristine girl sat beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"I get it….." Bianca shrugged as she hugged herself as she kept her eyes on the grass. The princess looked at her in question.

"I get how you can unintentionally hurt someone and it blows up in your face too." Bianca found it odd how the universe brought them together for another reason. Not to argue…but to give comfort.

"But I am sure no one lied worse than me." Fiona shrugged as the rebel listened.

"That I can disagree too." She looked at the girl with red eyes. "Drew hates me because I kissed Katie….Katie hates me because she loved the kiss." She took a deep breath.

"We sure can open a can of worms Desousa." Fiona looked at the girl sadly. "But at least you didn't almost take a drink in three years….."

"Fiona." The fighter looked as the girl tried to cover her shame.

"Don't say anything…I already know…I did it to myself….what goes around comes around…..but I can't keep making excuses for my actions…"

"That's the most genuine you have ever sounded to me ever." Binx stated.

"Because Bianca….we are all just trying to find our way….." The princess shrugged.

"and yet we get put off track…"

"but its worth it Bianca….." The princess thought about her statement.

"what makes it worth it?"

"to know that we can always find our way." Fiona said simply as the two laughed.

"Maybe we can both get what we want….."

"Maybe someday." The two sat together as they watched the stars.

…..

The two laid in his bed. Listening to nothing but each other's hearts. Marisol laid her head on his chest as he traced patterns in her back. Looking up at him, his eyes mirrored her.

"I'm not tired." She let the words escape.

Mike hoped he wasn't pushing her to do this….but he couldn't fight the feeling in his heart. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest by the second and her eyes were the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He wanted to give her passion as he gently kissed her.

"Me either." His lips claimed hers gently. Laying on top of her, he was careful not to put his weight on her.

The president smiled feeling his touch. Gently biting his bottom lip…she wanted him to know that this wasn't too much for her…it wasn't enough.

"Woah…woah…Mare…" He broke away touching her cheek.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" She blushed feeling as if she was too much of a virgin for him.

"no…not at all…." He looked in her eyes.

"Then why did you stop me?" She folded her lips. "I knew you would reject me….i knew this was too good to be true…." She took a deep breath as she tried to get from underneath him.

"Mariosl listen to me….it's not what you think….right now…I know you are no where near wanting sex…..and I don't want you to think I am trying to pressure you to do so….i know I have a track record but I actually care for you….I don't want you to…."

Mare cut him off by claiming his lips again. Savoring his taste as she felt his hands raise her shirt.

Breaking away gently, he touched her torso…..feeling his affection tense.

"I just want to make sure this is real." He captured her lips as he felt her hands move underneath his shirt as well.

"Me too." She felt his muscles move lightly. "I know you aren't like Calvin…." She felt him lace their fingers together. Wanting to explore more with him…but she would wait for the right moment.

Right now, she would enjoy his lips on hers.


	20. Interlude: Radioactive

Interlude

Radioactive

Imagine Dragons

…..

Fiona sat in the cold office. She was here again….and it wasn't easier. It was never easy to admit you made a mistake to someone. It was only harder to admit it to yourself. But this battle only reminded her that she was breakable….every one was….. though.

No one was invincible…and everyone had their breaking point.

And right now…she was waiting to tell hers.

To a woman who did nothing but stare intently into your soul. Why couldn't her mother have come with her? Why did her mother trust her so much to come?

She should have never stepped foot inside the plain building. She should have lied. She still had time to leave. Her name hadn't been called. And the receptionist wasn't paying attention to her.

Looking at the clock on the wall, her legs itched to move. And she obeyed the sensation….as she clutched her purse.

"Fiona…Coyne….Dr. Courtland is ready for you…." The receptionist stated.

Damn.

The brunette sat on her hands as the woman waited patiently. Her distinct posture as she held the clip board in her hand. Her eyes watching the teen avoid her glance.

She was embarrassed she was back. This meant that the women knew….this meant that she needed more help….this meant she needed to look inside herself and find what she lacked.

She hated this process. She had spent all her life trying to forget her faults. She had spent all her life of trying to not be herself….trying to be more like Declan….even like Holly J.

"….I was really hoping that you wouldn't have to see me like….." The princess shrugged as she slowly opened her mouth.

"There is nothing like talking and you have to give yourself some credit…..this doesn't disappear…it is with you…and it is nothing to be ashamed of….."

"Dr. Courtland let's be honest…when your last name is Coyne…..everything you do is being observed….like a lab rat expected to have some special chromosome to cure cancer…but I am another let down…." The middle aged woman listened to the girl's analogy.

"Sorry…I have been hanging out with….." Flashbacks of Imogen made her smile bittersweetly.

"With who…." The counselor probed as she kept her notes.

"Well I was hanging out with Imogen…..my ex." She held herself tighter.

"So coming out did do you some good after all." The woman grinned…glad the girl was coming out of her shell more.

"Only a little bit…the rest I was hoping Imogen could cure….but my problems only intensified."

"So how did you expect the girl to cure you?" The woman inquired.

"….Imogen made me want to be a better person. She made me see life as a fun adventure… …..I found someone who I could be a misfit with… and she made me forget about living up to the expectations of my family."

"like…."

"Like….being more head strong….being able to stand up for what I want in this world….more like Holly J….." The woman remembered the name being brought up before. " my best friend….she and Declan are nearly married now….."

"So do you resent your family for accepting her?…."

"At first…I thought they excluded me…I thought that they loved her more than me….especially Declan…I made her life hell….I use to put the two up against each other so many times….I wanted Declan to choose me….I wanted someone to choose me." she pleaded.

"Well was that what made you so fascinated with Imogen?" The woman probed…seeing it hurt the girl talk more and more she talked about her ex.

"Yeah…it was….it was like we were both outsiders…and we found comfort in that….and then I screwed it up by wanting more….i just had to keep pushing and pushing." Fiona slowly said.

Talking more and more only made her heart drop, but she needed to talk about this. This was why her problems kept compounding upon one another.

"Fiona there is nothing wrong with wanting more…."

"But I wasn't mentally ready for that….I am not mentally ready for anything other than getting myself together….." The princess realized.

"but at least you know this…" The woman let the girl figure herself out more.

"I wish I knew it then before I tried to put so much pressure on Imogen to relieve this pain from me….I shouldn't have…."

"Fiona…..this is life….we struggle…we learn…but what makes us better is that we try our best not to make the same mistake…."

"Like drinking….." The girl became shamed even more.

"But you didn't drink…" The woman pointed out to her.

"I almost did though….I thought I had escaped that dark place. I thought I was far far away….and I guess I am not….." Fiona saw the middle aged woman take notes on her. "I really let that breakup get to me…"

"But Fiona…there is still nothing wrong with that…it is how you choose to handle it…..break ups are natural at your age…but this shows you that relationships isn't the key to happiness."

" …is lying to others and betraying natural at my age.…." Fiona wiped her eyes. "When me and Imogen broke up…I slept with another girl…and I stung her along….."

"Fiona you are still a good person…you have to believe that…which is why you have to forgive yourself in doing so…it is the first step to recovering."

"But it is so hard too. When I think of everyone else's problems, my problems are like a papercut."

"A paper cut still hurts but it also heals…..this will too." The woman gave her assurance.

"Can I come next week….I really need to talk some more…" she stated as the woman nodded. Relief was lessening the stress of her life.

….

Bianca ate a piece of bacon with bitterness as she saw her mother talking on the phone. And judging by her face, she wasn't in the best mood by the conversation...and judging by the surprise in her eyes, she never saw whatever this was that came her direction.

"Okay…okay….I will talk to her about it." Serena looked as her daughter drank her juice. Her daughter that looked like she hadn't slept in last night.

Great. Her father…..what did she forget to do this time? He was such a drama king.

"Ok…ok Drew…..I will talk to her."

Drew? She looked at her mother who rolled her eyes as the boy's persistence. How could he get her involved in this. They were not twelve and this wasn't detrimental. This was just childish on his part.

….and villainess on her part.

"Bianca….why have you and Drew let a girl come in between you two?" Her mother sat beside her as she gave her some eggs.

"I can't believe he told you. That is very beneath him."

"Well unfortunately for you both your actions are very beneath you." The gorgeous mother stared at her daughter all knowingly.

"Mom…please don't judge….."

"I'm listening….being neutral….that is why I am calling you both on your faults…" The woman ran her hands through Binx's hair.

"Binxie…you are growing up so fast…and learning so much…."

"And messing up tremendously mom…I did the one thing you said never to do…..chose a girl over my friend."

"Was she worth it though….Katie is a dazzling girl….I saw her the other morning….she seems headstrong…very strait forward...a real go getter…"

"But she can also be so self-righteous and judgmental….like you…and a do-gooder all the time…like you….and a ugh…she didn't even like him….I mean she was trying to be with him because of me…because she was afraid to be with me….she was afraid of her feelings for me….."

"That's natural…you can't blame her for doing that even if she was hurting Drew in the process." The mother ate her breakfast.

"But I did…I hated how she couldn't allow herself to feel what she was feeling and go with it…she thinks about everything she does….she's so complicated. i tried to stay away from her…we both did….but I had to pursue her…"

"You followed your heart and it seems like those qualities drive you wild too." The mother smiled.

"I didn't intend to do this to Drew. I didn't….and I call….and he never answers…..I leave voicemails after voicemails…"

"Drew needs time….in his eyes you chose Katie over him…and technically you did."

"Well thanks for not picking a side…." Bianca's sarcasm made the woman shake her head.

"I am not picking a side….I also cant lie. I was thinking about it, but after seeing you like this…I know it was hard to do….and I know eventually he has to accept it. Just stay away for a little bit….if he is a true friend…then maybe he be able to be around you eventually."

"well if I was a true friend, I wouldn't have done it."

"Bianca you can't have your cake and eat it too babe." The woman kissed her forehead as she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

…..

Declan smiled as the girl got in car. He needed to repay the oddity for helping his little sister. He needed to get a since of the girl who had stolen her heart. He needed to get some sense of everything going on in her life…

He needed to feel like a better brother. Like he tried to protect her. All the talks they had could not prepare her for this…..

Imogen looked at the gorgeous boy as he drove. The two were definitely related by their exquisite taste in fine things. Never had she seen a boy drive a jaguar like it was normal. But it was his normal.

"Declan…..this has nothing to do with you." She held his hand as he shook his head.

"Yes it does…..you never grew up with me." he knew it. There was nothing anyone could say to take this guilt away from him. Parking his car, he opened the door for her.

"All my life…I protected Fiona…but I knew how good she made me look…and I took advantage of it….I knew how hard she tried to fit it….how hard she tried to love herself…."

"Declan…that is in the past…right now...I just want Fiona to be better. If I cant be with her…then I will at least check up on her….I can't just drop her like this." The two sat in the bakery as Declan waited in line.

Looking around the eatery, she wondered if the people alone were truly like her. Were they missing their heart like her? Watching them on their laptops, Declan pulled her out of her reverie.

"I hope you enjoy this…way better than Starbucks. I bring a bunch of these back to new york with me." He smiled as he placed the cake on a napkin for her.

"You and Fiona…are so much alike you know that…..you both find pleasure in making people happy but you go about it the wrong way."

"How is that?"

"You didn't have to buy me anything…..just a talk in the park would have done….." The girl adjusted her glasses.

"You don't get it Imogen….I am doing this because I have to thank you for this. I have to thank you from saving Fiona from herself….I know she lied to you…..I know you both hurt each other….but even now you are her guardian angel. I see why she is so taken with you."

"It's both ways….but I have to focus on the big picture…and besides…I have to take care of my father."

"How is he? If it gets stressful…." He began to offer.

"Then I will handle it." She smiled as he shook his head.

"No we can't do you like that…we will pay for another sitter." He stated. "Fiona told me and Holly J so much about you… I just hate that this is making us meet for the first time."

"I blame me because I shouldn't let something tragic bring me back here." The twin sipped his coffee.

Fiona thought her eyes deceived hers as she walked by the bakery….Declan and Imogen together….eating cake and drinking coffee. So she was being excluded once again. But looking at her cell phone, she noticed her brother's texts. She had never taken her phone off silent.

Laughing at her paranoia, she entered seeing Declan's usual smirk.

"I told you to call me when you were done so I could pick you up." He watched her eyes on Imogen.

The two girls staring into each other's eyes.

"Sorry about that." She took a deep breath as she was about to leave.

"Don't go…I will go." Imogen stated as she looked at her love. "I am really glad you are trying to get better."

"No Immy….please don't….I mean….see you soon." The girl finally gave in.

"See you soon." The two watched each other as the princess wiped a tear away.

"Well at least I can be in the same room as her." She shrugged as the boy nodded. "We are just worried about you that's all. We hope you don't feel like we were…."

"No…no….I have been so good at blaming others for my problems and its not them…it's me…..I need to grow and mature…and realize that a relationship isn't the only reason to be happy…I lost sight of that…"

"Well I am here." He held her hand.

"Good…cause I really need you brother." The girl pleaded as she hugged the boy across the table who hugged her back.

"That's always good to hear….and I am sorry for everything…"

"Me too." Fiona smiled feeling her brother kiss her forehead.

…

Adam watched his brother lazily get out the car. A permanent scowl on his face. The boy definitely was scarred, but life does go on. No matter how hard it seemed to have stopped. And Adam could only watch his brother walk inside the Foot Locker…with him waggling behind.

"Nothing like the mall to….."Adam began.

"Adam….I don't need a babysitter. I am not going to go psycho boyfriend and smash Katie and Bianca's windshield."

"I didn't say you were." The boys looked at the variety of shoes.

Bbut you think I will." Drew knew his brother was right about this. Right now he was a trigger and he didn't want to fire at the wrong person.

"You're right." The boy pulled a shoe off of the display. "We all can't be like you ya know Adam."

"What do you mean?"

"we all can't stand strong while others bite us in the front and stab us in the back." He admired the qualities.

"Life goes on Drew….and going ballistic…isn't going to get Katie to love you…."

"or Katie to stop loving Bianca…" Adam added. "What Bianca did….I honestly don't think she intentionally meant to be shady….she has been our friend forever….and she always put you first…..all the girls she was attracted to….she stepped back because she knew they liked you….."

"All except for the main one." Drew saw Katie's face in his mind. "And I know I did my dirt in the past…from turning girls against one another…to one night stands…but damn….karma is a bitch."

"that it….." His voice stopped as he saw Becky enter the store. Her brown eyes on him. She passed him without speaking…she couldn't take another rejection…though she wanted to hear his voice.

"Becky…." He followed him as she shook her head. She ended up here….and he forgot Drew was there as he left him.

"I have called you so many times Adam….I am trying to make an effort to get us back….." She felt him grab her hand. Her tears falling.

"You don't think I want you back….." He deciphered her message.

That wasn't his intention.

"I don't want to believe that….but…you aren't showing it…its like we are back square one…..I am sorry. I was wrong…." The cute girl said in defeat.

"Becky I am giving you space….because I want you to be sure you know that you can trust me..."

"…..Bull." She said as Adam's eyes widened.

"You know I want you…I wanted you since the first time I saw you…..just be honest…you want Imogen." Her jealousy got the best of her.

"Becky are you listening to yourself? You are making up explanations….I love you…..you are perfect…" Drew listened to their conversation.

The whole store did…but that was what a relationship was like…..A tug-of-war between hearts.

"but are you in love with me Adam? Or are you just afraid to be alone…..just be honest….a part of you wants a break to know what you want too…..I just…don't want to see you…I came in here to get Luke a birthday gift and here you are…I just want I got to…"

"But I don't want you to go…." Adam pleaded.

"But I can't stay here…..not when I am so insecure….you are right Adam….we do need space." Becky finally admitted.

Drew looked at the display as he saw his brother's heart break over and over again. Why did he want to be committed to one girl again? Shaking his head, he noticed a girl stand beside him as she looked at various shoes at awe.

"Are you needing help?" The tan athlete asked the light-skinned black girl with long hair. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel….

"Yeah…but it seems as if the employees are all busy….." She looked at the register as one was trying to flirt with a girl….and the two others were trying to listen the a couple's emotional breakdown.

"I apologize for that….he's my brother." Drew watched the couple walk outside from the customer's eyes.

"No need….break ups suck." She looked at the handsome boy who had a nice smile.

"no kidding…." He let out a huff.

"So let me guess….your girl cheated on you….and you found out and she acted crzy when you confronted her about it."

"Almost…." He shrugged. "Let me guess….you know all about the ins and outs of breakup…"

"Yeah….my boyfriend broke up with me through twitter." She folded her lips.

"Ouch…." He sympathized. "His lost." He viewed her beautiful.

"Hers too." She held out her hand.

"Vanessa." She smiled.

"Drew….." He shook her hand. "So what brings you here to the boy's section's?"

"Little cousin's birthday coming up…." She shrugged.

"Well I can definitely help you look." He stated as she could only nod. Nothing wrong with talking to an attractive boy.

…

Adam sat on the bench as his hands covered his face.

She left him there.

And he didn't follow her.

Becky was lost to him…and he hated how he caused her to be insecure in herself and in their relationship. He wished there was someway to make this better….all he could rely on was time.

...

**AN: Almost Done with this story!**


	21. Joy

Joy

Ellie Goulding

Chapter 21

**AN:** Thank you all so much for reviewing my story. I didn't think it would get so much praise.

….

Imogen took a deep breath as she walked through these halls. Alone, but not lonely. In other words, she was learning how to be by herself. She was coping and not depending on one person to ensure her happiness.

Adjusting the cat ears on her head, others look at her with the same usual expression…but it didn't deter her from being herself. But she did miss Fiona for that simple fact. The girl never made her change for anyone. And she appreciated her for that. Which was why she still called her mother to check up on her. Just keeping enough distance between them.

She didn't want to leave that bakery with her and her brother, but it was best.

And her mind began to drift to Adam…and Becky. The two who were so proud to apologize. The two who she put a rift through all because of her selfishness. She would make this right somehow. Taking out a sheet of paper, she began to write. Watching to see if no one was looking, she placed each piece in both lockers.

If she couldn't have love right now, she would make sure someone would.

…..

So many days passed. And yet her taste lingered on her mouth. Her presence in class. The way their eyes met and no words were said. The dreams she had when they talked….touched…teased each other. It was to torturous for her. And she saw Katie's pain in the depth's in her eyes. Biting her lip, she concentrated on driving.

Bianca didn't understand how Cam had the ability to draw inside of a moving car. Huffing, she raised her radio as Cam lowered it spitefully.

"Hey I like this song." The rebel said.

"Me too but I want to get this done to give it to Maya." He looked at the picture almost perfected. "It is almost our two month anniversary."

"Aww." The girl said sadly as Cam noticed.

"Still ducking and dodging Katie and Drew…surprisingly." His humor made her sigh.

"More like they don't want to be around me more than I don't want to be around them." She blandly said as she pulled into the parking space….seeing Drew's accusing eyes. How could he call her mother like that? Did he think she would punish her?

Cam noticed the oddity as she sat on the steps…..

"Weirdo….." He looked at the girl in the car.

"Cam be nice…" The girl chastised.

"I just can't believe she asked me to help her with that backdrop…."

"You should…" He looked at her with shock in her eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Because now she is in a better place….." The rebel could now be around and the princess without tension being felt.

"O please…you are just saying that because you feel sorry for her….and you see yourself as Fiona…..and Katie as Imogen….." The quiet boy noted.

"Well it is true….." She shrugged.

"Maybe but it wasn't like you weren't upfront with Charlie…and it's time to get the ball rolling with Katie."

"What would Drew say…."

"Forget about Drew…I know it sounds harsh….but it is the truth. I mean Katie doesn't like him…she never did…eventually she was going to break up with him….you have got to see that. And you can't keep running away form the girl who has classes with you and S.C." She knew his words were truthful.

"How about this….if I help Imogen with her little mural…..you have to talk to Katie….." He concentrated on his artwork.

"Never mind then…"

"Bianca stop acting stubborn…..and just do it." He got out the car as the girl rolled her eyes. Why was her cousin way much mature than she was.

…..

Mare sat at her desk…organizing the files. The office was no more welcoming. Everyone was drifting apart…..and it seemed as if the lack of trust was apparent on the council. Katie and Bianca made sure they were never in the office the same time….how could their solid foundation be broken suddenly?

And it scared her. Nothing can last forever…and looking at the pictures of her Dallas….what if they weren't meant to last forever? She had never liked a boy like this before….and she hated how she was becoming a pessimistic.

Drew hated her. And she missed her brother's corney ways. She hated being friends with a couple rather than one person of the couple. Taking a deep breath, she put her head down on her desk.

"Morning Mrs. Dallas…." He came in with Chinese food. "Care to spend lunch with me?"

"Dallas…" She reached for the container as she ate.

"I know you are kind of down lately….I just want you to know that Drew will come around….."

"…most of my friends cant be around each other….and it seems that for once I am happy and I feel guilty for it." She finished his statement.

"If you are so happy then why haven't you been eating as much?" He looked at her accusingly.

"I am…." She saw his eyes on her as she began to speak.

"Ok this isn't perfect Mike …what if this is a fantasy for us." The boy listened to her fear creeping inside of her.

"Nothing is perfect and I am not going to let you sabotage this for me and you." He stated.

"but it's true….graduation…and us going to different colleges…" the president bit her lip.

"Why are you bringing this up? Bianca and Katei have nothing to do with us….it doesn't…" He stood up dramatically.

"But it doesn't make my words any less irrelevant….." She approached him.

"Long distance relationships work out all the time…." He held her shoulders.

"Well what about your groupies….what about all those experienced girls you will meet."

"Marisol stop talking now….." he demanded.

"Don't talk to me like that. I am no child." She bit back.

"No you are not but you are running away like a little girl. We aren't going to do this…and I will not let this happen again…..i love you….Marisol….i love you…and you have to trust me and this love I have for you." He didn't to say it like this but he did and her eyes widened.

"When did this happen? How do you know?" She waited for his words to sink in.

"It just came out…I didn't mean for it come out like that…..it's just that…the same thoughts run through my mind too Mare." He admitted. "I don't want that to direct my actions."

"Then why are you so brave?" She asked as she saw his eyes peer into her. He did love her….he did want her. This was all she needed.

"Because I know this is real. I know that I want….."

She silenced him with her lips. What he just told her. It wasn't a dream. He loved her…but she didn't know if she was ready to say it just yet. But that didn't stop her from touching him….or him from sending shivers down her spine.

…

Drew huffed as he heard the loud cello through the walls of the library. He needed to study for this test in two hours…and Maya wasn't making it possible. It only reminded him of how her sister got away with hurting him somehow….he would not let another Matlin have their way again. Closing his book angrily, he went next door.

Maya couldn't help but feel alive as the music echoed the room. Cam told her he had a surprise for her. She was so anxious…she couldn't control herself any…..

She jumped hearing the abrupt opening of the door as she looked at the infamous football player.

"Some people are trying to study." Drew frankly stated.

"Well it's not my fault that you didn't study ahead of time." Maya brushed him off as the boy approached her slowly. His eyes black.

"What are you doing?" Her fear showed as she saw his fist clench.

"Stop playing…" he threatened.

"Look. I am sorry my sister dumped you…I know how much you liked her….and that…." Maya began as she tried to calm the guy down.

Bianca placed her books in the locker as she noticed the classical musical stopped abruptly. Biting her lip, she knew Maya was playing….and something told her to check up on the girl. Her love's sister was the closest she could be at the time. Walking to the door, she saw Drew antagonizing her.

"I don't need a refresher on my life….." He stated ferociously at the blonde.

"No but you need to get out of her face….." Bianca came inside as she stood in front of her.

"So you are saving your girlfriend's sister…." He stated tensely. "Isn't that cute." His sarcasm blared.

"Katie's not my girlfriend." The fighter wished the statement was true.

"O so now you have the heart…" Drew began to relinquish his anguish watching the musical girl leave the room.

"Why don't you come for me rather than taking out your frustrations on a casualty...or calling my mom." She roared as the boy huffed.

"You know what I will. This was all a game to you Bianca. You wanted your way…and you got it. " He raised his hands up dramatically.

"It wasn't like that Drew…." The rebel pressed.

"O so you weren't going behind my back….admit it. It was your idea for me to leave the concert early so you could be with Katie."

"I know I hurt you and what I did was wrong. There is no excuse what so ever but it is not my fault that Katie does not like you. We both tried to save you from this…"

"O bullshit…this is the same Bianca from freshman year….boy crazy….girl crazy….does Katie know that once you get her, you will get tired of her …..and leave her…"

"I would never do that to her…" The girl began to approach the boy.

"You know what…if you were truly my best friend…you would choose me over her…..how could you throw away years of friendship over a girl?" The boy's heart continued to break.

"Katie is not some girl Drew…..and I don't…."

"Save it Bianca…..I have held this in for too long….and it finally feels good to let this out…you made your choice with Katie….." He stated,

"but I don't want to lose you Drew….I love you….." The girl pleaded for her brother.

"Are you serious? I'm the one that's hurt….you and Katie both did this to me….why couldn't you have told me the truth in the beginning…..and then you continued to lie…." He his hurt appeared in his voice.

"Because I didn't like her then…..I swear….I didn't." The boy walked out the room.

"just do what you have been doing….pretending that I don't exist."

…

Marisol looked curiously at the pristine girl that entered her office. After hearing about her relapse….and her seeing her isolation….she decided to drop her guard. The world was punishing her enough….and she had no right to place judgment on her. Biting her lip, she noticed how the princess was choosing her words slowly.

If she could survive breakups and relapses, Fiona knew she could survive this. Talking to the one girl who seemed to always have it together….who never broke….but over the past months, it seemed that everyone was breaking because of their lives…..but that didn't mean it was over. She could put her pride aside to talk to the senior.

"Marisol?" The girl asked as the president stopped filing paper.

"What brings you here…"

"I know the deadline may have passed for S.C. but could I please be apart of this?" She humbly asked as the girl mentally debated.

"Depends what's your motive….we already have enough drama in here…..we don't need a love triangle slash rectangle." Mare defended her organization.

"This isn't about Bianca….or Immy…for once this is about me…." Fiona could finally be honest with herself.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Just listen….i have the stereotypical twin syndrome. I hate being alone…and I clasped onto Imogen for life….it was the worst thing I could have done because I lost myself in the relationship. I depended on her to define me…..and I can't do that anymore….."

"No you cant…but we can't keep blaming you for what you did….it's irrelevant now." Mare listened to the girl's plea.

"Look I really need this. I need to do this for myself. I need to become my own person." The princess wait for the president's verdict.

"I agree but I don't want you to do this because you are trying to block out Immy. I have tried to block my pain and the only thing you can do is go through it….."

"and that is what I am doing…..please Marisol….please…..I don't beg like this.

"

"if you want to help….then you can start organizing a fundraiser for all teams." Mare nodded as Fiona hugged her.

Mare didn't know how to react. The two girls never saw eye to eye….and this was a shocking experience for the president.

"No prob….just don't blow it." Fiona could only nod at the strong willed girl. Maybe she could learn something from her.

…..

Becky wiped the tears out of eyes. How she missed Adam. The way he just walked past her…..and didn't say anything to her. The way the two turned to look at each other. But no one made the first move. Holding the note in her hand, she read the message:

_ Meet me in the Zen Garden_

It was Adam's handwriting. Sitting down on the cement bench, she clutched the paper in her hand…hoping this wasn't some sick joke. Her faults cost her so much in their relationship. Wiping her tears, she looked up as she saw Imogen walk in.

"You sick, twisted….." The religious girl began to yell as Imogen raised her hands.

"Becky calm down…this is not what you think…." The artistic girl held her shoulders.

"Then why am I here…." The singer folded her arms as Immy looked at her watch.

"3,2,1…" The two girls looked as Adam walked inside. A look of surprise on his face as he held the letter in his hand.

"Imogen….i told you to stay out of it." The kind boy shook his head. He knew she would do this. Get involved. He told her that if he and Becky were meant to be together then it would happen…the universe didn't need help from them.

And seeing Becky's saddened face made him want to run away again.

"I know what you said….but I can't." She looked at the two who refused to look at each other. "You two need to fix this…because I really need to see that a couple can survive."

"Imogen…I know you are trying to help….and I know I was wrong from yelling at you….but just stay out of it…." Becky said.

"But see, you two think alike….it just proves that you two love each other." Imogen stated. "I know it is hypocritical for me to give advice and even put you two together because of my lies and deceit….but you two love each other….and this was just a big misunderstanding…..but I didn't make it easier either."

"You didn't do anything." The boy stated as she quirky girl shook her head.

"No..I was overstepping my boundaries…and I knew that….I had no right to try to keep you all to myself." She shrugged as Becks bit her lip.

"Immy…"

"No Adam…I was trying to replace you for Fiona….not romantically but mentally….and Becky only saw that….she did to me what I did to Bianca…"

Adam looked at the girl as he moved closer beside her. Touching Becky's golden strands, he apologized with his eyes….as hers mirrored his.

"…I want to get back together…." Adam finally admitted as Becky looked at him with longing eyes…..

"Me too….."

"But if we do we have to trust each other. That is the only way this can work." The boy stood his ground.

"I know…I have been saying sorry over and over in my head….and I know I was wrong….but I miss you and I just want you to come back to me….." The two kissed gently as Imogen nodded.

This was the right thing for her to do. She had to make amends. And she was grateful she did. Taking a deep breath, she left them as she saw Fiona stare through the glass wall. Taking a breath, she couldn't ignore the girl that she cared for.

Fiona didn't mean to get caught by the girl, but seeing her actions reminded her of why she fell in love with her in the first place. Seeing her come her direction, she didn't know if she was supposed to run or pretend not have seen….

"Wait….." Imogen pulled the girl's wrist as Fiona stopped in her tracks. "Your mom says you are doing better….."

"I am." The princess said gradually feeling her gently tug her heart.

"That's good…" The girl adjusted her glasses. "umm…so how is everything since you left Drama class…."

"It's going good." Fiona assured as her love only nodded.

"Fiona….i….."

"I know Immy….." Fiona finished knowing the feelings were there but the timing was wrong. It wasn't right for their needs. They wanted what was right in front of them but their issues prevented them.

"Maybe someday….the lies can stop on both ends…." Fiona began.

"And we both can become ourselves without each other." Imogen finished feeling the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to Fiona to see her cry. She didn't want to cry. But it was so hard letting go of all these memories that kept her alive. That kept her going.

Fiona bit her lip feeling tears fall as well. This was the best thing she had ever accomplished….even if she ruined it. But there was always a silver lining… and the two always came back. Hopefully this was just like those other times.

"Until next time." Imogen wiped her eyes as she sniffled. Seeing the longing in the other's eyes.

"….Until next time." Fiona felt the tears on her face too. Taking a deep breath, the pristine beauty kissed her love one last time.

But then again. This wasn't a closing of a book. This was more of an end to a chapter

Katie gripped her notebook in her hand as she entered the classroom. Her eyes immediately touching Bianca's. the two were far away…both reaching for each other….but…it didn't matter…and she knew the rebel would always find some way to walk past her. Wheter it was to throw away trash or if she dropped a pencil, the girl never stopped awakening her senses.

And Marisol did the best thing by staying out of it. She hated that her two best friends were separated from each other….

As much as she….and after she helped Maya….Katie needed to thank her. And seeing how the two couldn't tear their eyes away from each other….her face reddened when she heard her phone vibrate….

_Meet me in the S.C. office in ten_.

Looking up, she saw Bianca walk out the door.

The rebel hoped the jock could finally reach out to her call of desperation.


	22. Joy part 2

Joy

Part 2

Chapter 22

**AN:** One more chapter left...

…..

Maya held herself in the bathroom. She didn't want to tell Katie…but somehow she found out….and that only meant Cam found out. She didn't want the boy to go after Drew. The senior had been through enough. And even as she gained her composure, she didn't hate him. Adjusting her glasses, she found it odd that she still wanted to help him.

Walking out of the bathroom, she felt someone pull her in the corner of the hallway…

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Cam asked with concern as he saw the athlete head to the roof.

"No….he didn't ….just drop it Cam…." Maya soothed knowing the teen wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes watched as she rubbed her arms.

"I can't though….I know what he has been through but it doesn't give him the right to just blow up on you like that….and he needs to know that." The boy grabbed her hand as they headed for the roof.

Drew brushed his hands through his head. The anguish of that night returning to him…..but then again it never left….and even with time passing…it was still raw and festering. He didn't mean to scare Maya like that. And he hated himself even more for that.

Many thought he was overreacting….but if he were girl….it would be excused….men loved just as hard as women….and he hated how he became the social pariah.

"Drew….." Cam opened the door seeing the broken, flushed boy. And he paused in his tracks as Maya came from behind him.

"Maya…I am so sorry." The boy said genuinely. "I just…..there is no excuse….i just….want everything back like how it used to be…..when did my life get like this?" His eyes carried his sorrow.

Not caring that he was being heard by the two teens of the girls who hurt him the most.

"Drew…..It's alright." The girl hugged him as the athlete held onto him. Cam just watched his girl give the athlete comfort.

"No it's not…not only did I lose Katie…I lost Bianca….and Marisol…..i know it sounds crazy….I know things will still be shaky…but I didn't mean to push them out my life completely…..I just miss them…."

"I know you do." The blonde girl said softly.

"They miss you too." Cam comforted. "Bianca just doesn't want to cause more pain than she has….and Mare is just waiting for you….." The boy put his hand on the other's shoulder.

"You have got to stop feeling sorry for yourself." Cam became direct as Maya looked at him with fear. But he knew that the boy needed to hear this.

"I know….i know….." Drew agreed. "And I have to stop being selfish. I can't expect Katie and Bianca to not be happy on my benefit."

"Thanks for having my back even when I don't deserve it." Drew looked at the two.

"No prob….and don't ever approach Maya in that way again." The small teen warned as Maya blushed.

"He's a keeper Maya." The girl kissed Cam on the cheek.

"Yeah…he is." Maya smiled.

…

Katie knew she was crazy for doing this. For giving into her wants like this. But Bianca was more than a want. She was a need. A necessity. And somehow this girl crashed into her…so violently…so beautifully.

Gripping the handle, she opened the door…finding the girl standing in place. Both not breathing…both not talking. It was if they thought this was a dream that their fantasies were creating…but this was real. Bianca's face flushed from the emotion.

With out pause, Katie ran to Bianca as her lips claimed hers…..well that was what she wanted to do….the jock couldn't get her feet to move.

"I'm here." The red head simply said as she closed. "What do you want?" The girl read Bianca's eyes.

"You….." Bianca raced to Katie….pushing her back against the door….kissing her gently…passionately….escaping into one another…they blocked out everything that was pulling them apart.

"Bianca….wait." She couldn't concentrate with the girl kissing her neck…..lifting her shirt to feel her torso. Her abs forming as the flirt smirked sexily. Feeling her muscles jump at her touch.

Katie closed her eyes as she couldn't believe what was happening. She was making out in the S.C. office. What if they caught? But Bianca's lip on her neck didn't make her care.

"Shhh…."Bianca silenced her with her lips again as the red head enjoyed the sensation. "I want you so much Katie? Do you want me?"

"…yes…" Katie expressed as she let the girl pull her to the couch.

…

Mike sat her down on his lap as they snuck into the music room. Gently moving the hair behind her ears, she jumped a little. His touch still gave her shivers. Kissing her cheek, he rubbed his hand over her arms….feeling her goosebumps. Watching her contemplate.

"What are you thinking about?" He waited for her to speak….

So many thoughts were moving through her mind. Could she trust this feeling as much as she wanted to? Could she even trust herself at this moment? Her life was finally moving forward, and then this guy says the words she was longing to hear….was this reality….or was this a fantasy soon to end?

"What if I did say I loved you?" The girl asked quietly.

"Are we talking hypothetically?" He wanted her to be direct with him. He wanted to hear her.

"I don't know…..I mean….I do know Mike." She bit her lip as she blushed.

"Then say it….I know you feel what I feel…."

"but what does that do Mike. I mean if I say it…"

"Mare…you have to trust me….you have to know….I love you…..I love how you are aggressive…and stubborn…and hard and yet you can be the sweetest person. I love how you are so beautiful in so many ways…." He expressed. "You have to believe me…I have never felt this way about any girl…and I haven't tried this hard with anyone but you." She took a deep breath as his words.

"Sorry my mom makes me watch all these movies…." The boy explained.

"Well it helps….because I do…." She let out. "I love you Mike Dallas….so now what?"

"We do this." He held her hand tightly as she smiled brightly.

"We can also do this too." Their lips giving each other what they both want.

"What's wrong?" The captain sensed something was wrong.

"Drew….if he wasn't so mad at us….he would be happy for us…..I just wish there was something I could do…."

"Me too….." The two looked at each other. "But we still don't have to feel guilty for being happy." He rested his chin on her head as they began to leave the office….. but seeing the olive boy stand in the doorway….the two stopped in his presence…..

"Drew?" Marisol broke down as she saw the boy take a deep breath. He was obviously tired….and the president couldn't ignore his need.

"I saw you guys in here when I passed." He accepted the seat from Marisol.

"So much for sneaking away." Mike's humor made the three grin. "What I mean is we missed you man." The couple looked at the boy who sat back.

"I know…I missed you guys too. I can't live with out Bianca….but I would truly be devastated if I lost you Marisol…you were the girl who stood up for me when Janet Bradley accused me of pulling her hair in fifth grade." Mare hugged him as the boy held him back.

"I love you Drew…" Mare pleaded.

"Love you too Mare." He kissed her on her cheek.

"anyways…I have always been the aggressive one." The three laughed.

"and if it weren't for Maya and Cam…I would have drowned." He shrugged. "What I am trying to say is that…if we can't be as close as before…can we at least fake it until we make it?" He shrugged.

"We don't have to pretend because we are family Drew….Bianca will accept you with open arms….and Katie too. No questions asked…or grudges held." The beautiful girl kissed his cheek as Fiona walked into the music room.

"Umm Mare where is the jump-drive with the school schedules? " Fiona didn't know why they looking at her oddly. Was she interrupting something.

"What? You didn't answer your phone." The princess sat by them.

"Looks like you need a new hiding place to make out guys." Drew touched Mike's shoulder as Fiona laughed.

"I remember those days." The fashionista laughed as Drew agreed.

"It's in the envelope in the desk drawer…." Fiona nodded as she observed Drew…..

"Nice to see a smile on your face." Drew nodded at her comment.

…..

Binx gently moved the them to the couch….not breaking the kiss. Taking their time to show each other….Bianca laid her down as she pulled Katie's ponytail a loose. Finally playing through her tresses…their lips were becoming familiar with one another.

Katie placed her arms around the girl's neck as their lips became one. No need to breathe. They had each other. A moan escaped her lips as she felt the girl play in her hair.

Both breaking apart…..taking in the presence of each other. Holding each other tightly.

"Please tell me this is real Katie….I have been running away from you and this for so long. I don't want to lose it. I can't lose it." She laid on top of the girl…making sure her weight was off of her.

"It is…..it is...I was so scared to admit it to myself….I…..you were what I wanted the minute I saw you….I was just so stubborn to see it….even Maya and my mom were gung ho on us." The girl laughed.

"So was my mom….but she just wants me happy." Bianca stated. "It has taken me a long time for me to become secure in my sexuality. It's a good feeling." The two girls talked softly.

"….but I didn't make it bearable for you to like me either….but I think I knew it too. I was just so strong…I was too strong…..and now I laugh just thinking about it."

"I think when I was with you at the beach I began to appreciate the person that you were?" Katie bit her lip.

"And what kind of person am I?" The rebel looked at the girl's face.

"Protective, sexy, confident,aggressive.…." The athlete blushed as the other pecked her lips.

"And you are a gorgeous, headstrong girl who goes after what she wants despite the consequences…

"So what do we do….."Katie looked at the girl with uncertainty in her eyes.

"What else is there?" The flirt read her body langue. Running her hand along her cheek.

"It's just…What if one day you want a man….i mean….you are bi…." She said slowly.

"The same goes for you Kaite-kins…..how do you think I feel I don't know if I turned you…or if…" Bianca enjoyed the red head play in her curls.

"Bianca…I like people…...their spirit…their essence…and no one's spirit has ever struck me like yours before…be it boy or girl…I've never stayed in one place for long….and this….this just feels right."

"It does." Bianca agreed as she kissed her forehead.

…..

Cam looked at the paper as he sat in the auditorium…waiting for Imogen…he just finished. His beautiful Maya….what he saw when he looked at her. And how she seemed to make everything clear. Shaking his head, he laughed as he felt a pair of arms around him.

"Hey babe." Maya kissed his cheek as he tried to hide her surprise from her. "What's that?" She noticed how quickly he shut his tablet. So that was her surprise. She couldn't wait to see.

"Hey." He stood up as he kissed her gently…his papers falling out of his binder. Not again. Why didn't he learn from this? Why didn't he invest in some reinforcements for he papers.

"How ironic…reminds me of when we met." She bent down to grab the sheet as Cam tried to get it away from her.

"Cam…this is beautiful….this isn't me." She noted the beautiful girl with the glasses on the paper. Her humble eyes, he gracious grin.

"Yes…it is." He held her hand. "This is how I see you. I draw what appeals to me.." He saw her sit down with him as she touched the drawing…..

"I'm getting this laminated." She blushed as she knew she sounded like a nerd.

"I got to color it first….." He smiled at her excitement for his surprise.

"O yeah…that's right….." She bit her lip as she saw Imogen walk in…..wiping her tears. The two teens sat as they watched the oddity walk to the stage as she pulled out a blank backdrop.

"I take it that is my cue to leave." The blonde stated as she pecked Cam's lips. "love you…"

"love you too." Cam watched her leave as he joined Immy on stage.

Imogen looked at the big piece of wood as she her mind began imagining all the possibilities. Feeling a presence beside her, she gave Cam a head nod of acknowledge.

"thanks for helping me even though I know Bianca put you up to it….."

"How do you know that?"

"seeing as if you walked off from me last time…you felt so strongly about it….I know there was no other way you would do it…." Imogen shrugged as Cam nodded.

"so what did you have in mind for this….."

"I was thinking more of a winter wonderland….I just wanted you to see how big the layout was before we began….I have a couple of sketches." The girl pulled out her binder as Cam quickly grabbed his…seeing the occasional tear.

"Do you want me to get you a tissue?" He saw the tears still fall.

"I'm fine….i can actually say that….these aren't just tears of pain….more of relief…rejoice….joy." Imogen said matter of factly.

"Alright then….lets' get to work then."

…..

The two girls continued to hold each other as they listened to their heartbeats. She was grateful no teacher had reported them for skipping….or worse…the principal walked in on them together…and though words were expressed…they were not done just yet.

Bianca wanted to solidify this relationship…this moment. Sitting up, she looked as the other sat up as well. Holding her hand….the two looked at each other with love.

"how about ….we try us out….I mean our I families support us….our friends…" She paused. "Drew is angry but we have to live our lives too. It wouldn't be fair to us to ignore this feeling that we have for each other."

"You're so right…..but are you going to be alright with that? Can you handle losing your friend as of now?" The two took a deep breath.

"I don't know….I miss him…I do…but right now….I know this is for me….for us." The two held hands.

Kate kissed her as Bianca laid her down on the couch again. Taking her mind off of everything that suppressed her.

Her mother was right. The universe does have its own plan for each and every person….and when two people meet and there is an undeniable connection…how can they not explore it together? How can they not learn from one another?

"I know this is your first real relationship…and to top it off your first girl relationship…..I want to take this slow. I don't want you to feel as if you I expect so much from you…" Bianca looked down at her cute blush.

"That is all I can ask. But just know….I don't want us to end up like you and Fiona…..even Fiona and Imogen for that matter. I'm in for the long haul."

"we won't…we won't be like them." The two kissed gently as they felt the most stable in a while.

It was crazy how people could feel at home in the arms of another…yet it was true.


	23. Interlude: Arms

Interlude

Arms

Christina Perri

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to end the story on a good note….I enjoy writing crackship fanfics because I feel as if the writers overlook so many possibilities. For example, I really wished Katie and Bianca could have become friends…or at least had a scene at prom…I might do a one shot on that lol….but thanks for your loyalty. I love you all so much :) xoxo

….

"Guys I am so nervous about meeting Mike's mom." Marisol said as she waited for the boy to come pick her up from her house.

"Don't worry about it." Bianca put her phone on speaker as she looked through Drew's closet.

"Just don't be yourself." Drew teased loudly as Binx hit his shoulder playfully. "Ouch….damn I forgot how much those hurt." The two laughed in his room.

"This is nice to hear." The president said wishing the knots in her stomach would stop flipping.

"Yeah….it is." Drew pinched the olive girl as they heard the doorbell through the phone.

"Bye guys…." Mare hung up as the two were by themselves.

Slowly…but surely….the three of them found their way back to each other. Walking on eggshells, they finally became comfortable with talking to one another again. And it was the best thing to happen to them…because they truly were a family…and family can never die….

"It's just coffee. I don't….i don't want to get involved to quickly." He saw the girl pick out a faded pair of pants and a black jacket.

"Please Drew….just try it out….it is time for you to start dating again….I know what I did to you and I still…."

"Binx…it's water underneath the bridge. I am happy for you and Katie…I really am….I want the same….but I just don't want to make the same mistake I did with Katie….I jumped without looking where I would land." He grabbed the clothes from the girl.

"But Vanessa is a sweet girl…she has a great body….and good conversation…." Bianca watched the boy shake his head.

"that she does." He thought about the girl who he had been having late night conversations with for the past month.

"Remember…it's the first date…no expectations." She stated as she felt Adam bump into her.

"Just please don't talk about your past ways…" Adam sat in the seat as Bianca sat in his lap. "And don't talk about sports…or yourself as much." His siblings looked as the boy shook his head at their advice.

"Haha…very funny you two." He sat on the bed. "I have been on a first date before." He assured as Bianca and Adam laughed at his rustiness.

…

Mare examined herself before she opened the door. The ruffled dress that she occasionally wore to church always did the trick. And though she knew she was overreacting today, she didn't want to disappoint Dallas….even though the boy already let her know she was perfect in every way.

"Hey babe." She jumped in his arms as he held her tightly….kissing her forehead.

"Ready?" He grabbed her hand as he led her to the car.

"No….not at all." Her butterflies were growing bigger and bigger.

"Don't worry. She only gives me a hard time." He tried to promise her.

"So that means she may try to ridicule your taste in girls too…what were the others like?" The beautiful president looked at him as he became red.

"Honestly, you are the first girl that I brought home to meet her." He stopped at the light.

"Are you serious?" Her eyes widened at the discovery. Talk about pressure.

"the others saw my home…but weren't good enough to meet her." He gripped her hand tighter as her beautiful smile showed.

"Michael Dallas I do not know anyone who can make me feel loved and pressured at the same time." The two laughed as he continued to drive.

…

Katie looked as the little children ran to her after their practice. The enormous inside field. The bleachers against the wall….the windows showing the clear blue sky. This was the best thing her father had done for her. Watching the children pull off their cleats, she made sure none of them left anything behind.

"Guys make sure you do a cell phone check." She found it odd how 10 year olds had phones but these were crazy times.

Tugging the whistle around her neck,. She never thought she would feel the most joy teaching children how to shoot and block goals against each other. The way they hugged her before they left.

"Ok guys….let's move." Imogen's voice rang as the kids got in a straight line following their leader. Watching them leave, the red head chuckled as she checked her phone.

_Hope your 2__nd__ week is going as great as your first babe. :)_

God, she loved that girl. Yes…she was sure it was love….the chemistry….the passion….the kisses…the embraces…

"I love those kiddos." Imogen took her from her reverie…. Her pigtails moving with her as she cheerfully hugged the red head.

"Me too." The athlete grabbed her bag from off the bleacher.

"Thanks for telling Fiona about this….." The girl said shyly….not knowing what their relationship was still.

"No problem…I knew you would enjoy this…it's your personality definitely." She looked at the misfit. "So I guess things are going great….I mean graduation is just around the corner."

"Honestly…I don't know myself." She shrugged. "I mean….we are growing…and gratefully it is not apart…but…I still think I need more time…I guess I am still scared of opening up to her…its like we are Rachael and Ross….."

"But they did end up together though….." Katie gave her some encouragement.

"yes that is true." Immy watched the girl lock up building.

….

Ms. Hubbard grinned at the gorgeous girl her son brought to her. Never did she think in a million years her son would want to be serious about a girl. So that must mean this girl was someone very special.

"So this is the beautiful girl who has stolen my baby's heart." The woman hugged the girl as she welcomed her in her home.

"Mom…stop." The redness on his face brightened as they sat in the couch.

It was cute. And Marisol understood why the boy had so much love for the woman.

"are you hungry dear…I have barbecue…." The woman offered as the girl declined sincerely.

"No ma'am." The girl was delighted the woman was accepting of her.

"I get it…you were too nervous of me…to eat." The girl nodded as the woman looked at Dallas.

"Please tell me Dallas didn't tell you stories about me….." The woman eyes the boy.

"No…..i guess…I really like him…and I really care for him. He has helped me out so much….and I don't take him for granted….." The girl spilled her heart to the woman.

"And he shouldn't take you for granted either." The woman looked at the two. "he tells me you love to sing and dance…."

"I do….I started singing in church choir when I was 5…it stuck with me." She shrugged as Dallas looked at the two.

"Well let me tell you….you will definitely need God with Dallas' stubborn and overprotective ways." The girls laughed.

"I love hard." His deep voice made the girl smile.

"That you do." The woman nodded. "Ever since the divorce…my son feels the need to try to step up…..which he shouldn't because he is the child and it is my duty to protect him."

"That sounds like me and my mom….it has always been us…and I do my best to try to make things easier on her." She felt Dallas grab her hand.

"It seems as if we are two mothers who have definitely been blessed." Dallas kissed Mare's forehead at the comment.

….

Cam was more than grateful Maya's parents were gone and Katie was at work. The way he was pleasuring Maya on her bed. The way her moans were encouraging him to give her more. Her skin was the softest he had ever touched.

His teeth nibbling her neck as she felt her hands go under his shirt….pulling it over his head….the two indulged in each other's taste as their tongues played their little game.

Maya wanted to feel more of this…she had never felt so sexy before….her body was on fire and she didn't want it to go away.

"I love you Maya…" He gently looked her in the eyes….making sure he wasn't pressuring her.

"Me too Cam…" She lifted her arms as the quiet teen pulled her shirt off.

"You are so beautiful." He looked at cute blush as she touched his bare chest. Both were scared but it seemed as if the moment was right. They were both sure.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked as he touched her cheek.

"..yes…" She had never been more sure in her life.

"Me too…." He laid her down …as the door opened…

expectantly…..

"O my God…"Bianca looked at the two half naked. Cam helped the girl cover herself.

"Bianca….what the hell?" Cam asked in shock as his cousin covered her eyes.

"Sorry…sorry…you guys had the door unlocked….and I wanted to surprise Katie…and no one was answering when I was yelling through the house." She explained.

"I wonder why." Cam helped the girl put her shirt on as he did his. His eyes moving to the portrait he gave her. It still didn't give her justice.

"ummm…sorry…umm…proceed." She closed the door as the two shook their head.

"Maybe it was a good thing." She shrugged.

"yeah….we were kind of caught up in the moment." The two giggled as they held hands.

"Besides, I want our first time to be special….." He sealed the statement with a kiss.

….

Fiona rested her head on Declan's shoulder as they watched some crappy horror movie. And "bad" was an understatement. From the killings to the blood, the two laughed together at the horribleness.

"Why do they always trip?" Fiona asked as Declan ate the last kernel.

"Beats me." The young man placed another bag in the microwave. Watching his sister stare at the screen, he hoped his sister would love the surprise he gave her. Holly J had a test Monday, and sometimes he had a hard time understanding her emotional side.

Grabbing the popcorn from the microwave, he sat down beside her as he threw kernels at her.

"Stop….jerk…you are wasting food….." Fiona playfully punched him as the boy laughed her.

"Wasting food…..really?" he heard the doorbell ring as he kept throwing kernels at his twin.

"Fine…I will go get it." She just wanted to get away from her brother's silliness. "I didn't know you ordered….." Her mouth opened as she saw Imogen at the door…with medicine in her hand.

"Ummm…." Imogen looked at the girl with confusion as she walked inside seeing Declan on the couch. A look of perpetration on his face. He was caught red handed.

"Declan what did you do?" Fiona looked as the boy who avoided their glares.

"I think there is a Hitchcock movie marathon on…I will catch it in the spare room." He rushed as the two shook their heads….letting out a chuckle. They would have to thank him one day for this.

"Declan told me you had a cold…but I see that you are not...and you have been seeming kind of…offish lately." The girl admitted as she couldn't hide her blush. She didn't want the pristine beauty to know she was still stealing glances.

"It's just because of my anxiety medication." She admitted…..why not try honesty now.

"Yikes." The quirky girl sat on the couch as the princess joined her.

"My body is getting used to it."

"I know all about medication…my father is like a rollercoaster." She ate some popcorn. "but even before his Dementia, he was still a little off….guess that is where I got it…." Imogen took a deep breath as she felt as if she talked too much.

"Imogen…nothing is wrong with you…trust me….." Fiona grabbed her hand as she felt the other squeeze back.

"I'm glad Declan told you to come…so much time has passed and I do miss you." The princess folded her lips…her eyes glowing with need.

"I miss you too." The girl adjusted her glasses.

"Imogen?" Fiona began as Immy held her breath.

"Yeah…." The girl asked the question.

"Umm….what is this…what are we?" Fiona let the girl take control of the situation. The ball was in her court.

"Fiona….i cant hide that both of us are still in love…but we have so much we still need to work on…. I don't want to keep making the same mistakes….we need to grow and mature together…not keep each other down…with lies…."

"You are so right…." Fiona stated. "I'm just glad to know that me and you are both on the same page…..I know I sound selfish…but there are still times where I wish we could be together…."

"Fi…I feel the same way….one thing I can say is that since we have broken up…you have never left my thoughts…."

"I know…and it just seems like you still do so much for me….talking to my mom and Declan…if…..we do get back together…we will both be ready for one another." The two smiled remembering the touch of each other's lips.

"I love you Fiona…..but a friend is what I really need the most." The girl cried.

"I love you too….and if a friend is what you need…I will be there. Just as long as I know it will be more in the future." The princess held her hand…..

….

Becky's heart fluttered as she raced for the front door. No more arguing or jealously between the two. No more misunderstandings. It was truly paradise…and the outside world didn't matter. Running inside, she was grateful they had the house to themselves.

Reaching for is door, she liked what she saw on the messed up bed.

"Hey stranger…." The strawberry blonde giggled as the boy sat up on his bed.

"Hey gorgeous." He kissed her cheek as he pulled her to his bed. He still couldn't get enough of her voice…her smile….her taste.

"I have got to formally thank Imogen…you know…..and thank you for putting up with my paranoia and craziness." She bit her lip as he claimed her lips again.

"We all get like that at times….when I think about it…I realize I don't deserve a girl like you." He laced their fingers together as she sat on his lap.

"You are the only guy who does Adam…you have to believe that." She kissed his forehead.

"And you have to believe that you are the only girl for me…..I mean you stuck by me…at one of the lowest points in my life." His burn marks showed as she kissed them gently.

"I wish I could have been there for that too." She traced the scars as he nodded.

"Everything happens for a reason Becky…..you know that…." The two nodded.

"Yeah…I know sometimes I may be overly religious…but I do believe that God sent me to you….and you to me." She bit her lips as his lips gently met hers.

Laying her gently on the bed, her pillowy lips made him want more. And the more she nibbled his top lip, the more he moaned into her. The more he played in her hair.

"Now you don't have to thank me." He looked at her cute blush.

"I love you so much…." She said sincerely.

"me too….You and me Becks…." He simply said as she laid on top of her.

"You and me Adam…." She agreed joyously.

…..

Drew took a deep breath as he waited for Vanessa to show up. They were right. He was rusty at this. And seeing the beautiful girl come in the room made his eyes widen. Her hair in curls…her chocolate eyes blaring into his…he was speechless.

"Hey Drew." She hugged him as he hugged back.

"Hey Vanessa." He pulled out her chair for her.

"What a gentleman." She took note as she smiled.

"I don't know about that….i guess I am kind of nervous." He wanted to hit himself in the head for admitting that aloud.

"Me too…" She agreed as her perfect teeth showed. "I haven't been on a date in over a year…."

"Wow…."

"I think I just made it more awkward…sorry." She bit her lip as she avoided his eyes.

"No..no…tell me…" The boy insisted.

"My last boyfriend….died in car wreck…and I guess I just felt that if I moved on…I would have to forget about him…"

"Sorry…." His deep concerned showed.

"No…no….its alright…because I am ready to move on….I cant keep holding on to the negativity…and I know he wants me happy." Drew grabbed her hand as she accepted the comfort.

….

Katie kissed the girl as she made it back from work. The two laughing like children as Bianca gave her a piggyback. Who knew the girl was so strong? Sitting on the hood of her car, Bianca held her hand as they watched the sun glow….like that day on the beach. The day she knew Katie was the one for her…and vice versa.

"So….what would you do if I told you I walked in on Cam and Maya." Bianca laughed at the embarrassing incident.

"I would tell you thank you….I have walked in on them before….and I bit Cam's head off completely….now they sneak around and make out when they have the house to themselves. " Katie informed.

"You're such a good sister." Bianca thought about her other sister with Mike. "So are you and Immy mixing well together?"

"yeah…she is a lot of help and the kids identify with her….you know she is a big kid herself.…." The athlete said. "I hope her and Fi work things out."

"If it is meant to happen…it will." Bianca watched the red head with love….as the athlete got off the car.

"What are you doing Matlin?" The rebel saw the girl stretch…..

"How about a one on one competition….the first one to run out of breath loses…" Katie teased.

"And what is the prize." Bianca got off the car….

"I think we can figure something out." Katie blushed hard at her own aggressiveness. Bianca began to lean in as Katie pulled back…

"I'm gonna win…." The red head got a head start.

"Hey…no fair." Bianca's feet moved as she caught up the girl. Katie was definitely surprised at how in shape her girlfriend was. Both were neck and neck and both were running out of air. But that didn't bother them because they just needed each other to breathe.

"I win…." Bianca gasped as she watched Katie stop in her tracks.

"I gave it to you DeSousa." The girls kissed as they admired the scenery…continuing their journey as they walked hand in hand. The city was truly gorgeous…and people were not staring at them in disapproval. Like this was normal. And it was their normal.

"Babe?" The smell from The Dot came to her. "Are you hungry?"

"Now I am." The rebel pulled them both inside….as they saw Drew sit by himself.

Drew saw the couple together…and he smiled at the two. Him and Vanessa were getting along well. He was taking his time and learning about himself in the process. Sipping his drink, the two girls approached him.

"Hey Drew." Katie hugged him as he hugged her back.

"So you guys going to enjoy a good dinner here?" he inquired as the two laughed at his corniness.

"Drew you are so lame." Bianca laughed. "How's the date?"

"She's cool…I mean…we are just talking casually …about school…what we want to do…where we want to be…she's a great listener." He took a deep breath.

"Then…take it slow with her." Katie advised as they saw the girl approach them.

"Hey ladies….where's Mare?" Vanessa asked.

"with her boyfriend." The two said as Drew grinned.

"Amazing how Facebook connects us…" He laughed as Bianca gave him a look of encouragement.

"Well don't want to keep you kids from each other….see you later." The girls hugged Vanessa as Bianca winked at her brother….

"Drew is really a good guy Vanessa….I can actually say he is the most forgiving person we know." The rebel shrugged as Katie agreed.

Sitting at the bar, the two ordered their meals….

"You are the perfect wingman." Katie teased as Bianca held her hand.

"I am also the best kisser." The two leaned into one another as they smiled.

"Why do I love you so much again?" The olive girl asked.

"I was just asking myself the same thing. But it doesn't matter because I just do…I love you." Katie blushed as she claimed the girl's lips again. Showing that she was ready for this…and she wouldn't let this go without a fight….

And for once in Bianca's life….everything was right….she couldn't ask for anything better than this girl to love her as she did her.


End file.
